


Jackson's Beach House

by Uthizaar



Series: The Winter Series [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Barebacking, Big Dicks, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Corey Bryant, Bottom Danny, Bottom Ethan (Teen Wolf), Bottom Isaac Lahey, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Bottom Scott McCall, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Circle Suck, College, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cum Eating, Cum-whore Stiles Stilinski, Dancing, Deep Throating, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Drunk Werewolves, Dry Humping, Edging, Face-Fucking, Flirting, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Jackson Never Left, Kissing, Lots of Cum, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Muscle Worship, Muscles, Nipple Worship, No Chimeras, Nudity, Oil, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Post-Season/Series 04, Power Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Precum, Public Sex, Rebound Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Fantasy Realized, Shower Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Spit Roasting, Stiles Stilinski Sings, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Brett, Top Corey, Top Danny, Top Ethan, Top Isaac Lahey, Top Jackson Whittemore, Top Liam, Top Mason, Top Scott McCall, Triple Anal Penetration, Twin Kink, Twincest, Twins, Voyeurism, Werewolf Jackson, brother kink, cum as lube, isaac's scarf - Freeform, raunchy, sloppy sex, top aiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 44,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uthizaar/pseuds/Uthizaar
Summary: For their senior year of high school Christmas vacation, Jackson, Stiles, Ethan, Danny, Scott, and Liam got trapped in Jackson's parents' cabin after an avalanche, forcing them to come together for warmth. This, predictably, turned into sex, and deeper bonds were forged! Jackson decides to recreate the fun they had last year, except chooses to do so in his parents' beach house, gathering together all the male members of the pack for some more bonding, and to check in on Stiles, who has been staying with Danny and Ethan, while Jackson was on the East Coast for college. However, the Stiles he meets at the airport is not the Stiles he last saw four months before...This is a smut heavy story with light plot elements; see the tags! It's a direct sequel toJackson's Surprise, but you don't have to have read that story first.





	1. Stiles Loves What?!

**Author's Note:**

> **N.B. This is a world where STDs, HIV, or AIDS do NOT exist, and for story purposes what Stiles is doing is perfectly safe. However, in the real world, this activity is not risk free. Please always use protection and get tested regularly. Enjoy the fantasy!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **This story also contains explicit twincest right from the beginning, and throughout.**

“Jackson!” 

His name was shouted loudly down the crowded airport terminal and Jackson turned in time to see Stiles throwing himself towards him, embracing him tightly. “Uh, hey.”

“We’ve been waiting forever!” Stiles grinned at him as he let Jackson go, hand trailing down his arm to slip into his hand casually, the way he always used to. “You guys were delayed a lot, huh?”

“Yeah, snow on the runway, ice on the wings.” Jackson grumbled, pulling his suitcase behind him. “It’s was ridiculous. You here alone?”

“No, remember I told you that me and Ethan would meet you at the airport?” Stiles nodded further down the long foyer, and Jackson could see Ethan lounging against a support pillar, eyes flicking across all the people walking by. “You hired the car, right?”

“Yeah,” The teenager nodded, smirking slightly at him. “You know I’m not going to travel in your beat-up jeep, I mean, I’m surprised you can drive that thing in San Francisco.”

“It can handle the hills just fine.” Stiles replied defensively, muttering to himself, “More or less.”

Jackson grinned and followed him through the crowds over to Ethan. “Hey, man.”

“Jackson, good to see you.” The werewolf pulled him into a brief hug. “How was your flight?”

“Apart from the delays and the long ass line, oh, and the TSA agents were ridiculous.” Jackson grumbled, looking around for the car hire desk. He glanced at Stiles and Ethan, “And don’t get me started on the woman behind me in the baggage claim area; she was talking non-stop about her goddamn grandkids, and I swear to god I was this close from…grr!” He snarled, eyes flashing blue for a second. 

“Uh, calm down, buddy.” Stiles patted him on the back, trying, and failing, not to snigger.

“So, um,” Ethan shrugged nonchalantly, “Did you fly first class?”

“Pft, yeah!” Jackson stared at him as though the answer was obvious. “How else would I be flying?”

“Told ya!” Stiles grinned toothily at Ethan. “Now pay up.”

“Stiles…”

“You can pay with money now, or you can pay with your ass later.”

Jackson frowned at him, but it appeared that Stiles was being serious. Ethan sighed and thrust a hand into his pocket, pulling out a crumpled twenty-dollar bill and handing it to Stiles. “You bet on me?”

“Yup!” Stiles grinned, flattening out the note. “I mean, it’s Jackson, do you really expect him to slum it, even if it’s just going to be a five-hour flight?”

“Hmm.” Ethan grunted, and tossed Stiles’ bag at him with one hand, smirking as the teenager stumbled backwards. He turned to Jackson. “So, you’re going to drive us out to the beach house, right?”

“Yup, I ordered a Mercedes, the, uh, GLE.”

“Oooh! Foreign!” Ethan laughed.

“And completely unnecessary.” Stiles pointed out. “The roads to Muir Beach are super smooth…much like my body!” He added in a whisper.

“What?”

“Uh, they’re pancake flat, you don’t need an SUV, Jackson.”

The werewolf stared at Stiles, but Ethan hadn’t reacted to what his boyfriend had said, and Jackson sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. “Uh, well, actually, Stiles, there’s a lot of sand in the parking area at the front of the house, we might need the four-wheel drive.”

“Uh huh.” Stiles tilted his head sceptically at him. “Well, Scott already collected Liam and Mason earlier in the week; been showing them the sights all over town, I think they were going to go see the USS Pampanito before meeting up with Aiden and Danny.”

“So, they’ll meet us there?” Jackson asked as Stiles nodded. “Hey, that guy who joined the lacrosse team last season before we left, um…”

“Corey.” Ethan prompted, smirking as he heard Stiles’ heart skip a beat.

“Yeah, him.” Jackson glanced at the teenager, continuing a moment later after Stiles stared back at him defiantly. “So, he’s coming out too, right? The invitation was for Liam, Mason, Brett, and Corey.”

“Yeah, but then he got grounded.” Stiles shrugged, “He’ll be here tomorrow no matter what, he said. Apparently, his parents decided to start giving a damn for some reason and he got in trouble for being out past curfew with Liam and Mason.”

“Doing what?” Jackson glared at him when Stiles smirked suggestively. “I meant was it pack stuff?”

“Yeah.” Ethan intervened before Stiles could speak again. “Danny was gonna bring them all out to the beach house, and we’d all hopefully arrive at the same time, but he called me while you were greeting each other; he’s got a puncture, they’ll be delayed a while. Aiden is with him, so he can, you know, lift the car and stuff.” The werewolf clipped Stiles over the ear when his grin got wider. “Fuck’s sake Stiles, try and keep it in your pants!”

“It’s been four hours, c’mon…” Stiles groaned needily at him and Jackson frowned, smelling the arousal and horniness roll off the teenager. 

Ethan batted his hands away, and nodded at the nearby Starbucks. “Let’s get something to drink.”

“Sounds good to me.” Jackson turned and wheeled his suitcase in the direction of the café, frowning at the back of Stiles’ head. _He’s a lot more flirty and filthy than I remember…_

 

“So, then, we’re meant to have this pop quiz-” Ethan broke off half-way through his story when Stiles’ cell phone buzzed loudly against the surface of the table. He looked over at him. “You wanna take that?”

“Uh, yeah, it’s…” He flushed, looking at Jackson and then stood up, hurrying around to the other side of the Starbucks, near the door, his voice low. “Hey dude, not the best timing!”

 _”Isn’t that what you said last time?”_

Jackson frowned as he concentrated, hearing the other speaker, a guy, talk to Stiles. Ethan tapped the table in front of him. “What?”

“Listening in on his conversation?” The werewolf shook his head. “Jesus, Jackson, you got trust issues much?”

_”So, you free for a while? You wanna hook up? We can be quick, like last week?”_

“I thought you agreed to take care of him?” Jackson glared accusingly at Ethan. “Why is he talking to random guys about hooking up?”

“I don’t want to talk about this here, Jackson.” Ethan hissed back, looking over his shoulder to where Stiles was laughing and flirting with the other guy. “Yeah, I know I said I’d look out for him since you were going to be on the other side of the county, but c’mon, Stiles is his own person, he can date who he wants.”

“Doesn’t sound like there’s much _dating_ going on.” The other werewolf grumbled. “I thought Stiles lived with you and Danny though?”

“Yeah, we have a nice one-bedroom place just by the university.” Ethan nodded. “But when Danny and I agreed to move in with Stiles and have a…relationship, we all thought it was best to go for the open kind.”

“Open?”

“Hey Jackson.” Stiles stood next to their table, slipping his phone into his jeans pocket. “You guys talking about me?”

“Ethan says you have an open relationship with him and Danny.” Jackson looked at him, anger contained by his clenched fist under the table. “That wasn’t meant to be our arrangement, I wanted someone to look out for you.”

“And they do, don’t worry, Jackson, I’m fine. Besides,” Stiles sat down again, a glimmer in his eye. “The guys give me comfort as much as their cock, and trust me, my ass has milked their big dicks many a time!”

“Uh…” Ethan avoided the other werewolf’s piercing gaze.

“But I’m still free to pursue pretty much any hot guy I want.”

“And what sort of guys are those?”

“Oh, well, let’s see.” Stiles thought for a moment, and then began counting criteria using his fingers. “I like smooth guys, like you and Ethan, but hairy is ok too, as long as their ass is smooth. And, muscular is awesome, but I love the twink look too. Oh, but, uh, a massive cock cancels either of those requirements, so I don’t really care what they look like if they’ve got the equipment to really ram it home and breed me good!” He paused, ignoring the flush that had crept up Jackson neck, continuing a moment later with the same level of indifference. “I think I’m a pretty good vers, but I do prefer to bottom, and if they have blondish brown hair like you, Jackson, that’s a total plus. So, you know, I’m kinda close to you even if I’m not.”

“I…” Jackson averted his eyes and noticed the woman at the table next to them was staring, her mouth open. He glared at Stiles as Ethan gave her a cheeky grin and wave. But Stiles wasn’t finished yet, continuing to speak after he took a mouthful of his hot chocolate.

“Oh, and if they have a brother, especially a twin brother, I am so down for that action!” He grinned at Ethan, whispering loudly to Jackson. “I know Aiden is meant to be straight, but I swear the only thing straight about him is his giant cock as I’m bouncing up and down on it!”

“What can I say, it just happened one night he was over.” Ethan cringed under the glare that Jackson was giving him. 

“Aww, c’mon, Jackson, college is for experimenting!” Stiles grinned at him, dipping his finger into the froth of his drink and scooping it up with his finger. He looked at it for a moment, not quite talking to either of them. “Oh, but the one thing that I’ve really learned about myself is that my number one fetish is cum! I just love to be covered in it! And man, when it’s Scott, or Ethan, or Aiden, or both of them, unloading inside me or on my face, it’s just the hottest thing ever!” Stiles licked the froth from his finger suggestively and winked as he stood up. “Shall we go?”

“Err, yeah.” Jackson managed a moment later, staring at him. Ethan hopped up and helped Stiles carry the bags out into the main terminal. The werewolf stood and glanced at the woman next to them, her mouth still open. “I am so sorry, I’m here as part of an intervention, that was my boyfriend, or at least he was in high school. But he’s a sex addict, and I need to save him.”

“Well, good luck, young man, you’re going to need it. May Jesus walk with you and bring that sinner into the light!”

“Oh…err, thanks.”

 

They had just cleared the Golden Gate Bridge when Jackson finally spoke again. Despite Stiles fidgeting beside him and Ethan attempting to strike up a conversation in the back seat, the werewolf had remained silent and brooding. He glanced in the rear-view mirror, catching Ethan’s eye before he could look away. “How could you let this happen? I trusted you to take care of him!”

“It’s his choice, Jackson!”

“But-”

“I don’t need no werewolf to look after me!” Stiles cried out in the middle of their argument, with a flick of his head. He held up a bunch of Christmas CDs instead, “Now what the hell are we going to listen to for the next forty minutes?” 

“That one is fine.” Jackson muttered, without looking. Stiles nodded silently and slipped the disk into the player. The werewolf’s expression flickered when _Last Christmas_ began to play. He smiled slightly when Stiles started to sing along, glancing in the mirror to see Ethan mouth the words as well. But as he increased his speed and the SUV ate up the miles along the coastal route, Jackson’s thoughts turned back to what Stiles had said in the Starbucks. _Maybe he’s acting out? I mean, it was shocking the things he said, I never would have thought Stiles had wanted that sort of thing. Ok, so there was that time in the cabin last Christmas, but we were sharing body heat, we…no excuses, Jackson._ The werewolf frowned, and indicated, overtaking a tractor trailer. He sped past the vehicle, ducking back into the right lane as a car came around the corner in front of them. “Phew, close!”

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded, smiling at him innocently, before going back to singing _Fairytale of New York_ in his worst East Coast accent.

 _Huh._ Jackson frowned at the steering wheel, shaking his head when Ethan offered him a bottle of water. _Hang on, when he was talking about the guys he likes, he said something about wanting to be with guys that reminded him of me…So, maybe Stiles does still want to be with me? Maybe he’s punishing me for not going to the same college as him? Maybe I should transfer to Berkeley, my grades are good enough, I just have to convince Mom and Dad, shouldn’t be too hard. Ok, so how do I get Stiles back? How to do I make sure he’s got…_ Jackson smiled suddenly as the idea slipped into his mind. _Ah, yeah, so, you like a lot of cum, Stiles? We’re going to be surrounded by super recharging werewolves, and that means near endless amounts of cum! All I have to do is convince them, no hard task since he’s already had Scott dump a few loads inside him, and sounds as though the twins have become more of a package deal than I expected!_ Jackson nodded his head, a smirk curling his lips, his stomach clenching pleasurably at the thoughts of what he was going to do. _Stiles is gonna be happy to be in a committed relationship with me by the time Christmas morning rolls around!_

 

“We’re here.” Jackson muttered as he pulled off the narrow road and into the driveway. He reached across to kill the stereo just as Stiles was about to hit the high note in _Santa Baby_.

“...hurry down the chimney to-Jackson!”

“I’m not letting you murder any more Christmas songs, Stiles.”

Stiles glared at him defiantly and looked over his shoulder to grin at Ethan. “ _Meeeeeee!_ ”

“Ugh, make it stop, Jackson!” The werewolf whined and covered his eyes.

“Haha, this should do it.” He wrenched the wheel violently left and right, causing the SUV to swerve across the long driveway, and Stiles to collide with the door. Jackson smirked when the other teenager gave him a cold look, pointing instead at the smooth white walls of the modern-style beach house, jutting out on a sloping peninsula.

“Wow.” Ethan muttered from behind him.

“Woah.” Stiles agreed, and then punched Jackson on the arm.

“What was that for?!”

“You had this mansion waiting in the wings and you brought me to a three-room cabin for Christmas last year? Not cool, Jackson.” Stiles muttered, sulking as they slowly came up to the wide asphalt parking area at the front of the house. “And there’s not even any sand here…”

“I only said there might be sand.” The werewolf shrugged, unclipping his belt. “C’mon guys, I’ll show you around; you can choose your room, and it’s still pretty warm; you’re gonna love the pools out the back.”

“ _Pools?_ Plural?”

“Yeah, one is just for swimming, and the other is like a hot tub.” Jackson explained as he grabbed his suitcase in one hand and fished out his keys from the other bag. “Hey, Ethan, any word on Scott?”

“He’s about forty minutes away, maybe less.” The werewolf shrugged, looking around at the palm fronds gently waving in the breeze, and crunched his way across the gravel beds to inspect one. “Aiden and Danny met up with them fine, and Scott can actually drive worse than Stiles sometimes, so, he’ll be here fast.”

“I heard that!”

“Well, maybe it’s more he drives as fast as you do, Stiles.” Ethan amended, smirking. The door opened, and he joined Stiles as they stepped inside. A large foyer greeted them, long clear windows at the other end of the house gave stunning views of the blue ocean and crystal-clear shallows, as well as the lengthy, rectangular pools Jackson had described. Stiles dropped his bag and craned his head back, looking up the wide staircase to the upper level; white walls contrasting well with the dark floorboards. A living room sprawled out on their right, a comfortable looking L-shaped couch dominating the space, with yet more long, floor to ceiling glass, looking out onto the terrace and a smaller, circular pool that Ethan assumed was the hot tub. “This is awesome!”

“Thanks.” Jackson grinned back and gestured upstairs. “There’s only five rooms, so we’re probably going to have to double up, but that shouldn’t be too much of a problem, huh?”

“No, I think we can figure it out.” Stiles smirked, and turned to Ethan. “I’ll sleep with Jackson if you wanna bunk with Danny?”

“Uh…”

“It’s fine.” Jackson nodded as Ethan hesitated. “So, Scott and Liam?”

“Yeah, Scott’s been heading back to Beacon Hills every two weeks to ‘check on the pack’, but that’s just code for checking into Liam,” The teenager’s smirk widened as the two werewolves looked at him. “It’s the physical kind of check in! Corey’s been telling me.”

“Huh, so, would him and Mason be ok? Or are they still on a break?”

“Last I heard, they got back together after Thanksgiving.”

“For the fourth time.” Ethan muttered.

“They’re volatile; Mason is straight As, Corey’s been acting out, trying to get his attention. It’s a disaster.” Stiles shrugged, frowning. “So, that leaves Aiden, but what about-”

“I guess he’ll just have to share.” Jackson grinned wolfishly. “Now, how about me and Ethan check the temperature of the water, and you go get changed? We have…so much catching up to do after all.” His eyes raked suggestively over Stiles’ body and the teenager nodded eagerly.

“Ok, I’ll see you down here in fifteen minutes!”

 

Jackson waited until Stiles had gone upstairs and his footsteps receded to the other side of the house, before he turned to look at Ethan. The other werewolf had opened the sliding door onto the terrace and had knelt down beside the pool, his hand and arm dipped into the water. Jackson stripped off his sweater, and pulled out his t-shirt from his trousers, already too hot in the different climate. “So, what do you think of the place?”

“Oh?” Ethan glanced back at him, shirt buttons undone, as though he was about to hop into the pool. “Yeah, it’s awesome! Thanks for having us over, Jackson.”

“Yeah, after last year, I wanted to have the whole extended pack out here; no risk of falling snow this time.” He laughed shortly and leaned against the door frame, his eyes drifting up the exposed contours of Ethan’s stomach and chest. “But, um, I’ll admit I have a somewhat ulterior motive for this retreat too.”

“So, that’s why you didn’t invite Lydia or the other girls?” Ethan stayed on his haunches, matching Jackson’s grin. “What exactly is the plan?”

“Nothing ever gets past you, huh.” The werewolf huffed, though he wasn’t annoyed. Jackson moved closer to him and hooked his thumb of his right hand into his belt loop, tapping his fingers on the bulge at his crotch. He smirked when he caught Ethan’s eyes dart towards it. “Stiles.”

“You’re angry about what he’s been up to?”

“He’s his own person, nothing I can do about that.” Jackson shrugged, “But I’m thinking about transferring to Berkeley, maybe next semester? I want him back.”

“You should probably ask him what he wants.” Ethan replied carefully, standing up and shaking the water from his arm. “Me and Danny are happy to have him, but it’s like Stiles said; we have an open relationship.”

“And I want to see that closed.” Jackson said firmly. “I have an idea for how that might go down.”

“Ok?”

“When I was ten, my Dad caught me sneaking one of his beers from the pallet in the garage, and he didn’t ground me or anything, but he made me drink them.” The werewolf smirked at the memory. “All of them.”

“How many cans are we talking about?”

“I don’t know; ten, fifteen, something like that.”

“Uh huh.” Ethan stared at him. “Wait, isn’t your Dad a lawyer? Wasn’t that like insanely illegal?”

“Yeah, but it worked.” Jackson defended, “I never touched another drop of beer again!”

“Really?”

“Ok, so, I moved to vodka, but that was just to get drunk faster.” He admitted after Ethan looked sceptically at him for thirty seconds. “I want to do the same for Stiles.”

“Get him drunk?” The other werewolf frowned.

“No! Fill him and cover him with so much cum that he never wants to be spurted on again!”

“Uh…” Ethan stared at him. 

“Yeah, with all the werewolves here, and if Danny and Mason and Corey want to get in on the action then why the hell not?! The more cum that gets splattered on Stiles, the better!”

 _Stiles is gonna love that, he’ll think it’s awesome!_ Ethan nodded slowly as the thought raced across his mind. “Yeah, I think that might actually work.”

“You think the others would go for it?”

“Oh, yeah!” Ethan grinned at him suddenly. “They never need an excuse! Plus, now that you’re here, we’re going to have almost the full pack; even though we do things together as a pack, and Stiles regularly get cum dumped by me and Scott and Aiden, it just hasn’t felt the same without you, Jackson.”

“Remember, I want Stiles to come back to me. This is a punishment, not a reward.” Jackson looked at him sternly. “Right, Ethan?”

“Um, yeah, sure. I got it.” 

“He’s coming back.” Jackson smirked and reached out to pull Ethan closer to him, the other werewolf not resisting, hands slipping between the open folds of his shirt, as Ethan grabbed his ass and pulled them tighter together. “Mmh.” The rest of the moan was lost as their lips touched, then opened, but Jackson’s attention wasn’t on Ethan or his smooth muscular body, but on the sound of Stiles’ eager feet on the stairs, the pounding of his heart that skipped a few beats when the human skidded to a halt, seeing his two “boyfriends” making out. _Time to get that plan in action! Not gonna be too hard, especially with the way Ethan’s cock is threatening to rip out of his trousers!_

 

Stiles stared at them, his speedos tenting as the towel fell from his grip. _Oh my god! Ethan and Jackson! Making out! That is so hot! I gotta get in on this!_ He moved quickly onto the terrace, watching unashamedly as the two werewolves began to strip; Jackson pushing Ethan’s shirt down and off, caressing his biceps, while Ethan urged Jackson’s arms up and pulled his t-shirt off in one smooth motion, breaking their lustful kiss for a brief moment. But it was enough for Stiles to force his way between the two of them; pressing his firm ass against Ethan’s straining pants, and his bulging lycra framed cock against Jackson’s own sizable lump. “Mpfph!” He groaned, kissing Jackson hard, Ethan’s hands on his waist in that familiar way of his, already grinding against his ass, pulling him back into his crotch.

But Ethan was always possessive, even with Danny, and Stiles grinned as he felt the werewolf’s hand on his neck, gently pulling his lips from Jackson’s and bringing his own forward. “Mmmh!” Stiles moaned loudly, thrusting against Jackson’s hands on his hardon. As Ethan released him, Stiles got down on his knees and finished unbuttoning their trousers, slipping his hands inside at the same time to pull their long, hard cocks free. 

“Ah! Stiles!” Jackson cried out when the teenager’s lips brushed the tip of his cock and all too soon it was pressing against the back of Stiles’ throat, his tongue tapping against the underside of his shaft.

The teen smirked as Ethan pushed his cock head along Stiles’ jawline, leaving a glistening smear, a needy moan erupting from the werewolf. He slowly pulled off Jackson’s cock, ropes of saliva clinging to the long shaft and providing ample lube for Stiles to wrap a hand around it and continue to pleasure him, while turning his attention to the familiar bulbous head of Ethan’s dick, wet with precum. “Ok, then!” Stiles didn’t hesitate, sinking his mouth onto the thick length of flesh and clamping down his lips once the glans brushed against the back of his throat. “Mmmh!” He moaned in tandem with Ethan, and then began sucking in earnest, greedily swallowing the flood of precum from the werewolf, his other hand matching his pace, running all the way down to Jackson’s smooth naval and then back up to his tip, grinning around the obstruction in his mouth as they both groaned and whispered his name, their hands on his hair, bucking and thrusting into his grip.

Jackson’s eyes snapped open as Stiles stopped jerking him and put his cock back into his hot, wet mouth, giving Ethan a hand job with his free hand instead. The werewolves glanced at each other, the same smirk appearing at the same time. “Hey Stiles?”

“What?” He pulled Jackson’s cock out of his mouth to reply, using the back of his hand to wipe away the drool on his neck. “Is it ok?”

“Yeah, you’ve definitely improved.”

“Uh huh.” Ethan sniggered, but nodded at Stiles. “Think you can take us both?”

“Um, sure.” Stiles shrugged. “I do you and Aiden all the time. Are you gonna make out with Jackson too?”

Jackson raised a brow at Ethan, but the werewolf didn’t seem ashamed. “No, I’m good. Just suck us.”

“Ok!” Stiles grinned hungrily and reached out to align the two cocks, pushing their sensitive tips together, making them groan and grab each other’s shoulders for support. The teenager glanced at each before opening his mouth wide and leaning forward, the cocks colliding in his mouth, his tongue lashing between them, slurping away the mixed precum and pushing them deeper in. 

“Ah! Stiles!” Ethan groaned, arching his back and thrusting against the velvety smoothness of Stiles’ wet mouth. He felt his cock pulse when he looked down, seeing his boyfriend’s cheeks blown out, drooling and getting sloppy as they plunged back and forth into his mouth, his cock brushing against Jackson’s, the other werewolf’s shaft was paler, like his skin tone, and Ethan found the contrast against his own tanned cock to be strangely arousing. _Well, Danny and my brother both have darker skin and Scott too, even though I’ve never really done anything other than watching when he fucks Stiles. Gonna have to change that…_

The sweet taste of precum mingling in his mouth was good, but Stiles wanted more; he wanted it all. The teenager froze as the front door open and the sounds of his friends arriving echoed through the house.

“Jackson! We’re here!”

“Stiles?”

“Ethan? You here, bro?”

The last was from Aiden, pushing past Scott and Danny to stare at the scene unfolding by the hot tub. He glanced at the Alpha and then grinned, sauntering over to unzip his trousers, and peel off his t-shirt. Aiden nodded at Jackson, but kissed his brother on the lips, a wet and sloppy battle of the tongues following. When he pulled back, Aiden smirked at Scott who had come closer with Danny, and finished stripping, casually pulling on his cock until Stiles pushed his hand away, taking Ethan and Jackson’s dicks out of his mouth with a wet pop, and immediately refilled it with the other twin’s hardness, his nose pressed against the tanned skin of Aiden’s naval. “You know how I like it, Stiles; hard and sloppy, baby!”

Jackson swallowed his growl of protest. _This is how it has to be, remember?_ He glanced at Scott and Danny as they too stripped off, slowly working their straining cocks as they formed a circle around Stiles. _All these guys are going to use Stiles and treat him like a cumwhore, and then he’ll come back to me, see that I’m the only one he needs!_ Jackson blinked and absently stroked his cock, watching as Stiles shuffled around to take Danny’s long member into his mouth, Liam and Mason came over moments later, but were no less eager to strip and pushing their waving dicks into line for Stiles’ mouth. “Don’t you know it’s rude to keep people waiting, Stiles?”

The teenager glared at Jackson, but the effect was lost by Danny pulling out of his mouth and slapping his cheeks slowly with head of his dick. “Fine.” He smacked his lips, savoring the sweetness of his other boyfriend’s precum, and turned to his best friend. “I can see you’re not quite ready, Scott.”

“Uh, there was a puncture, um, Liam, kinda helped me pass the time.”

“Guess you’ll go last then!” Stiles grinned and grabbed Mason and Liam’s cocks, feeling the heftiness of their hard, thick dicks, almost identical except for the darkness of Mason’s ebony spear. His mouth engulfed the enlarged glans and he sucked hard for a moment, Mason gasping at the intense pressure, before Stiles pulled off him and repeated the action on Liam’s cock, the werewolf grunting and instinctively bucking forward. But Stiles rocked back, determined to keep only the head in between his soft lips, and began to alternate between the two best friends, sucking and flicking his tongue across their slits to milk more precum from them, rolling it around in his mouth, before lashing the other’s cock with the mixture on his tongue. 

Liam was the first to cum, unable to last between Stiles’ intense pleasure and the erotic, almost forbidden sight of his best friend being sucked beside him. “Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Stiles, I’m gonna-” The first blast shot into the back of Stiles’ throat, but the rest was freed as Stiles pulled his mouth away, eyes open to watch the long, white jets splash against his face and neck, pushing Liam’s cock along his chest and nipples to smear the rest of the cum around his skin. “Awesome!”

“Wow!” Mason moaned, his hand a blur on his shaft, salvia from the head trickling down. He watched hungrily as Stiles licked Liam’s cock once more and Mason gasped when the older teenager sucked his cock into his mouth. “Ah!” _Oh, man! That’s Liam’s actual cum he’s pushing against my glans! I can’t…_ “Stiles, you better pull off, man! I’m gonna start spurting soon!”

“Make sure you cum on his face!” Jackson called out from the other side of the circle, grinning as he gestured at the pack. “Stiles here just loves being spurted on! Let's make sure he gets what he wants!”

“Mmph!” Stiles nodded vigorously in agreement as he pushed Mason over the edge, holding the dark cock on his tongue for a moment to catch the first taste. As his thick cream began to flood from his cock, Stiles pulled off Mason and directed the head onto his cheeks and nose, groaning hungrily as the warm seed splattered onto his skin, mixing with Liam’s deposits. Just like before, Stiles angled the cock downwards, this time half standing so he could rub Mason’s sensitive head along the hard bands of muscle at his stomach, his own cock curving upwards, achingly hard. “Oh, Stiles! You’re so hot looking like that!”

Stiles grinned and got back down on his knees, working his own cock as streams of cum started to wind their way down his smooth body and onto his long shaft. He rotated around to where Ethan and Aiden were making out, smirking at the brothers as he swallowed both their dicks as he had done to Ethan and Jackson before. Aiden took one of his hands away from rubbing Ethan’s pecs to roughly pull Stiles on and off their cocks, rolling his head back to stare at Jackson lazily, letting his brother’s mouth suck and nip at the flesh of his neck. “That’s it, Stiles, you ready for some twintastic cum?!”

Jackson rolled his eyes, but found he couldn’t stop staring as the brothers continued to make out passionately and Stiles sucked earnestly on their cocks. _I wonder just how many times he’s sucked or been fucked by Aiden? And Ethan? At the same time? That is really hot to imagine, actually._ And then suddenly they were cumming, Jackson stopped jerking off, feeling his balls tighten and ready to fire as he watched the twins pull out of Stiles’ stretched mouth and shoot long, thick ropes of cum all over Stiles, drenching him in their scent and giving his boyfriend plenty of improvised lube to jerk off with. 

Ethan moved around Stiles to smear the rest of his cum along the teenager’s back and shoulders, his gasping, parted lips mirrored by Aiden, his brother coating Stiles’ mouth and chin with his last few drops. “That was really hot, Stiles.”

“Yeah,” Aiden pulled him up, kissing Stiles on the lips and cupping his ass roughly. “You’re still the best cock-sucker in this city!”

“Aww, shucks, Aiden!” Stiles laughed playfully at him as he walked over to Danny with a grin. “You probably shouldn’t let your girlfriend hear you say that.”

“You know Malia is cool, dude, and open!”

“Err,” Stiles knelt down in front of Danny, calling over his shoulder. “Can’t you read the signs, Mr Twintastic?” He started to jerk Danny off, working his hands along the large rod and lapping at the tip, occasionally glancing at Scott, the sight of his best friend horned up and pooling precum under his cock made Stiles’ own pulse in anticipation. _Oh, man, if this wasn’t a circle jerk, I would so be riding that thick piece of meat right now!_ His hole clenched needily, but Stiles tried to ignore the urgency gripping his stomach and instead concentrated on deep-throating Danny; the activity his other boyfriend liked him to do the most. “Hmm.” Stiles pulled off him and shook his head. “This ‘d be easier if we were on a bed.”

“Yeah.” Danny nodded, and then shrugged, pushing his cock back inside Stiles’ mouth. “Guess we can look forward to that later!” He began to thrust in and out, rabbiting hard and fast until Stiles was gasping, not quite choking, but his mouth was stretched, drooling onto Danny’s naval and balls. “Almost there, Stiles!”

The teenager popped off quickly, tilting his head sideways to stroke his tongue at Danny’s heavy balls and ran a finger along his taint to tap at his hole. 

“Just like that, Stiles!”

“Yeah, I know!” He grinned and shuddered pleasurably when Danny cried out his name again, his ass clamping around the tip of his index finger, pulling it inside right at the moment his balls were being emptied onto Stiles’ back and ass. Stiles pulled away from Danny’s balls and slurped the tip of his softening dick to get the last drops, before turning with a sultry grin to his best friend. “You ready now, Scott?”

“Been ready for the past five minutes, Stiles.” The Alpha grinned, using both hands to push his curved cock downwards and slid it into his best friend’s waiting mouth. “Ahhh! Can’t promise I’ll last though, it’s so hot watching you suck us all off!”

“Mmh hmm.” Stiles mumbled around his thick shaft, eyes closed as he remembered the many times Scott had fucked him since they moved away from Beacon Hills. At first it had been out of boredom, then on occasion when Stiles was tipsy and horny, and now it had become a weekly thing for Scott to fill Stiles’ ass with the torrents of cum the Alpha was known for. However, as Stiles picked up the pace and began really working his mouth along Scott’s head, it seemed as though Liam had already taken the lion’s share of Alpha cream. 

“Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Stiles, I’m there, I’m cumming!” Scott pulled out, one hand tugging on his balls, the other working his thick shaft and foreskin; a few jets of cum splattering on Stiles’ face, before the well went dry.

“What?” Stiles glared at him, closing his open mouth. “That’s it?”

“Sorry, bro, if I knew there’d be a welcome blow job, I would have had Liam suck me at the restaurant; you know I need two hours to fill the tanks again!”

“Ugh, fine.” The teenager grunted and looked over his shoulder to where Jackson was standing, biting his lip. “Saving the best for last anyway!”

 

He grinned as Jackson ran a hand along his face and cheek, looking at him with an expression Stiles didn’t quite understand. But the moment passed, and Jackson angled his cock towards Stiles’ lips, smirking slightly as the head dragged through the collected cum on his cheeks, before pushing Stiles’ lips open. “Mmmh.” Stiles moaned eagerly, parting his lips fully and reaching out with the tip of his tongue to flick it across Jackson’s cock. There were a few seconds of tension as the werewolf held off pushing in, and Stiles arched himself upwards to get the cock into his mouth, grinning successfully when Jackson finally slid the rest of his dick into the hot wetness. 

“Ah, yeah!” Jackson kept his hands on Stiles’ face, cupping his jaw lightly and bucked forward, indicating the direction. He smiled wider when Stiles immediately began to suck him; up and down the shaft with slowly increasing speed until he was ramming the big cock in and out with glee, eyes locked on Jackson’s above him, one hand on the lower third of his cock, close to his balls, while his left rapidly fisted his own cum-slick cock, balls tight and ready to fire.

 _Not yet! Gotta have Jackson shoot off first!_ Stiles thought frantically to himself, doubling his efforts, slurping noisily on the flared mushroom head as it left his mouth, and then forced his lips lower along the shaft, tilting the head against his cheek and feeling more precum leak from Jackson’s cock onto his tongue. “Mmph!”

“So, close, Stiles!” Jackson moaned, gripping his hair and guiding his mouth lower and lower until… “Ah!” He pulled out quickly, cum already spurting from his cock to splash against Stiles’ puffy red lips, flooding upwards across the rest of his face, forcing him to close his eyes as it drenched his forehead and hair. “Ah, yeah! Ah, yeah! Ah, yeah! Ah, yeah! Stiles, you’re so fucking hot covered in my cum!”

“Give it to me, Jackson!” Stiles called out greedily, smearing the rest of the pack’s cum down his chest and using it to jerk off. He knew he wouldn’t last long, and right as Jackson pushed his still flowing cock back into Stiles’ mouth, the teenager erupted, cum firing high enough out of his cock that it hit him in the chin. “AHHHHHH!” Stiles pushed Jackson’s cock from his mouth, a glistening trail spilling down his neck and collarbone, collapsing backwards onto the terrace. “Wow!”

 

Jackson nodded good-naturedly at the others as they kicked their clothes into a pile in the living room and went back inside to grab their bags, check out the rooms, and find some food. He knelt down next to Stiles, the teenager panting with the exertion, most of the cum was still wet and trailing down his face and body. _Now to fill you in on the plan, which will involve a LOT of filling of you!_

“Great welcome, huh, Jackson?” Stiles grinned at him, seeing the werewolf smirk. “What?”

"Did you see all those heavy werewolf balls, Stiles?" 

"Yeah?" He wiped a rope of Scott's cum from his nose and smeared it over one of his hardening nipples, moaning as his cock pulsed again. “What about them?”

"Well," Jackson grinned evilly at him. "I'm going to make sure that every drop of cum in all those guys is getting dumped onto and into you for the next two days!"

"Whaa?" Stiles' eyes bulged.

"How does that sound, you little cumwhore?" Jackson leaned in closer, and smeared the tip of his cock along Stiles' lips, gathering a few different strands and slipped it back into his eager mouth again. "Especially since you know how fast werewolves recover their spunk?!"

 _Sounds awesome! Best Christmas ever, Jackson!_ Stiles thought to himself as he greedily swiped his tongue across the head of Jackson's cock. “Mmh!”


	2. Stiles Gets Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned in the first chapter, this AU takes place in a world with no consequences for bareback/unprotected anal sex, and is for fantasy purposes only. With the disclaimer out of the way, please enjoy!
> 
> You may wish to pace yourself, lol, Stiles really does get around!

Stiles rolled over and stretched his arms above his head, yawning as he did so. With his muscles tensed and warm, he rolled back onto his side, a playful grin pulling at his lips as he watched Jackson sleep. The other guy was as naked as Stiles himself was, though the white cotton duvet covered them just enough so that Stiles could only see the rounded tops of Jackson’s muscular shoulders. _Hmm._ His thoughts were usually quick in the morning, but Stiles took a few minutes to study the werewolf’s face; his skin pale from the months of living on the East Coast, a smattering of freckles dusting his nose and cheeks gave Jackson a more innocent air when he was asleep, his facial muscles relaxed and the frown gone. _He’s been frowning a lot this trip…_ Pursing his lips, Stiles propped himself up on one elbow, forcing the comforter off his back and revealing more of Jackson’s smooth, well-built chest. His mind was tugging at him, trying to force him to remember their last real conversation, in the airport when Jackson had left for college that summer. _Told me I was in good hands with Danny and Ethan, as though that somehow made everything better or easier. Nearly six months later, he pops back, and he’s surprised I didn’t just stop with them? But…that’s not what Jackson was saying last night, he wants me to, hmm, get filled up!_

Stiles grinned to himself, feeling his cock harden and his ass clench eagerly. It was just after seven, when he and Ethan normally got up, so he knew that at least one half of the _twintastic duo_ would be awake. “And you’re almost awake, aren’t you, Jackson?” He whispered, seeing the other guy’s eyes flicking back and forth under his eyelids. Stiles smirked, sliding closer to Jackson, one hand carefully caressing his arm and flexed bicep, while the other drifted lower, down his chest and the firm muscle of his abs towards the pit of heat and hardness. “That’s it!” He grinned, wrapping his hand around Jackson’s morning wood and slowly fisting it up and down, careful not to wake him just yet. Stiles wet his lips, feeling his hole clench needily, Jackson was a leaker, and he could already feel the shaft of the guy’s cock slick with precum. “Won’t need much to lube my ass, and I’m pretty loose once you slip it inside!”

“Huh?” Jackson was staring at him, one eye opened sleepily. “What are you doing?”

“Don’t you miss our morning sex, Jackson?” Stiles smiled at him and stroked his cock faster now that he was awake. He was rewarded with another dribble of precum and a loud moan from Jackson. “I’m gonna take that as a yes! It always was the best way to start the day!”

“C’mere.” Jackson stretched his arms open fully, pulling Stiles into his embrace, smirking as his cock slipped out of Stiles’ hand and slapped against the other equally hard dick. “Do you want foreplay, or-”

“Just fuck me like you used to.” Stiles whispered in his ear and kissed Jackson on the lips messily. As he pulled away, Stiles straddled him, tossing off the duvet entirely and grinning when Jackson shivered in the suddenly cooler air. His legs were spread, and Stiles angled his ass backwards, reaching down to feel where Jackson’s cock was, eyes half closed in concentration. The werewolf gripped his hips and guided him down, grunting and clenching his teeth, jaw prominent, the slick tip of his cock smearing a trail of precum along Stiles’ ass, before it finally slipped into the cushiony valley of his smooth cheeks. “Ah!”

“Hmm.” Jackson bit his lower lip and looked up at Stiles’ face, the other guy’s eyes were closed, his mouth half open, panting. _How many times has he done this exact thing, I wonder? Not just to Ethan or Aiden, or the pack, but how many random hook-ups and college guys’ dicks has he ridden so far this year? Well…let’s make this one something to remember!_ He glanced down, making sure his cock was lodged at the edge of Stiles’ hole, precum wetting his path inside. Jackson let the moment stretch and stretch until Stiles was moaning above him, grinding needily on the tip, before the werewolf thrust upwards suddenly.

“AH!” Stiles arched backwards, a sharp, abrupt pain lifting him out of Jackson’s embrace. But the pain of entry was soon replaced by a delicious feeling of fullness and he sunk down the length of Jackson’s cock until his cheeks were resting against the shaven skin of his crotch. “Oh, that’s good! Mmmh!”

“Yeah?” Jackson grinned and pulled Stiles closer against him again, his smile widening when Stiles moaned louder and bounced a few times on his cock, ass clenching around the shaft, as though trying to get even more inside him. “That’s right, Stiles, take all of my dick, I know you want it!”

“I do!”

“I know you _need_ it!”

“Oh, god, I do!” Stiles nodded furiously, now bouncing up and down on Jackson’s cock, his feet planted either side of the muscular torso, Jackson’s hands just right on his waist; hard and firm when he was pulling Stiles onto his cock, easy and loose when Stiles slid back up. “Fuck me harder, Jackson! Aw, yeah, harder! Like! You! Fucking! Mean! It!” He shouted out, punctuating every word with a bounce up or down the hard, throbbing pole buried inside him. Stiles grinned as sweat rolled down his body and Jackson began thrusting upwards on the down strokes, hammering away at that place inside him, stars bursting in front of his closed lids. “Awwww!”

“That’s how you like it, isn’t it?” Jackson growled, gripping tighter, and then suddenly flicking Stiles over onto his back, pushing his legs over his head and pounding into him fast enough to make the bed springs creak and groan. “Yeah! That _is_ how you like it! Rough and fast, and breeding you nice and full!”

“Aww, fuck yeah!” Stiles gasped, his cock rock hard and begging to be touched as Jackson continued his relentless assault on Stiles’ hole, drilling him harder than ever before. He saw Jackson’s expression change and knew he was about to cum. “That’s it, Jackson! Fill me with your cum! Breed me deep!” Stiles lowered his legs when Jackson’s hands pushed across his chest to his shoulders, gripping him tight and pulling him closer. He wrapped his legs around Jackson’s sweat-slick body and locked his ankles together to prevent him from pulling out. “Do it, Jackson! Fill me! Fill me! Fill me! Yes! Yes! Yes!” Stiles cried out as Jackson groaned and his cock splurged inside Stiles’ ass, pumping shot after shot of cum into his hole. “Oh, that’s it! That’s what I need!”

“Mmh.” Jackson grunted, pulling out slowly as Stiles clenched his ass tight, trapping most of the cum inside. “Phaw…” He rolled over, heartbeat slowing, eyes drooping, and before he could speak again, Jackson had fallen back to sleep.

“Yeah, that was awesome!” Stiles mumbled, teasing the head of his cock, but he didn’t want to shoot yet. _Only one load, I need a few more before I let myself cum!_ He turned on his stomach, and crawled over to kiss Jackson on the cheek and pull the duvet across him again, before sliding off the bed and creeping into the silent house, his ass still clenched tight as Stiles made his way to Danny and Ethan’s room down the hallway.

 

Stiles pushed the door open with his finger-tips, grinning as he saw Ethan lying in bed, his tanned skin looking even more so against the white cotton sheets. His strong arms were under the covers and Stiles didn’t need enhanced senses to see or hear the steady movement up and down the tented pole. He leaned against the doorframe, acting casual, even as his ass muscles tightened in his desire to keep Jackson’s load inside. Stiles raked his eyes across Ethan’s chest, darting up to meet the werewolf’s own, when he finally stopped jerking off. “Hey Ethan!”

“You and Jackson finished a lot faster than I was expecting.” He complained, letting his eyes roam slowly over Stiles’ naked body and half-hard cock. “I could hear you through the walls, not sure if anyone else did though, we’re the closest room to you.”

“Where’s Danny? Kinda wanted to say good morning to him too.”

“I bet!” Ethan grinned hungrily, patting the bed and rolling back the duvet. His cock wasn’t as hard as Stiles thought it would be, big and floppy, but not the flagpole he was hoping for. 

_He must have gone to the bathroom, maybe he heard us through the shower walls. We weren’t that loud!_ Stiles shrugged, but looked at him expectantly. “Danny?”

“Oh, err, he headed out early for a run along the beach, you know how he is.” The werewolf pulled his legs up and pushed himself against the headboard, biceps bulging when he wrapped strong arms around his knees. “Said something about trying to find a Frappuccino. I told him that no way Jackson would come to a place where they didn’t serve pretentious coffee!”

“Mmh.” Stiles nodded, his attention pulled away by the display of muscle in front him. His cock was fully erect again and his hole was battling to open and take another dick inside it. He smirked, and cut right to the chase, placing his hand on Ethan’s warm biceps. “Are you still hard?”

“Err, I can get hard on demand, you know that, Stiles!”

“Well, I kinda need you to get hard right now.” He grinned and slapped away Ethan’s other hand that reached for the lube on the table beside their bed. “Nah, you won’t need that!”

“You…fuck! You totally did! With Jackson? Really?!” Ethan crowed in delight, pushing his legs and back down onto the mattress. His cock inflated before Stiles’ very eyes, like some sort of magical balloon puppet, the tip glistening and the long, dark shaft was smooth and even, down to the heavy balls that Stiles was intimately familiar with. “I’m so ready!”

“That’s the best thing about you, Ethan!” Stiles grinned cheekily. “Always ready to stand tall and deliver the perfect shot!” He crawled forward on his hands and knees, feeling the warmth of the bed where Ethan and Danny had been sleeping next to each other, and stopped as the smooth mounds of his ass brushed deliberately over Ethan’s sensitive head. Stiles bit his lip, mirroring the werewolf, and adjusted his position, knees either side of his broad, tanned chest and washboard abs. Slowly, carefully, almost reverentially, Stiles lowered his ass onto Ethan’s big cock, his lips parted and hole relaxing as he let the werewolf penetrate him. “Mmmh!”

“Oh yeah, Stiles!” Ethan resisted the urge to thrust deep, instead running his hands up and down Stiles’ biceps and forearms. “I want to see it, let me see it! Oh, there it is! I’m gonna fuck you with another guy’s cum! I’m gonna fuck you so hard!”

“Yeah?” Stiles grunted, rocking back slightly faster to make Ethan arch, and his cock slid in with ease, already stretched by Jackson’s rod, and well lubed by his generous cum. “Can you see his cum flowing out of my already used ass?!”

“Uh, yeah, oh, yeah!” Ethan nodded, watching the length of his cock push deeper into Stiles’ ass, Jackson’s fresh cream trickling down his shaft. The werewolf growled hungrily and pushed Stiles all the way down onto him, thrusting upwards to meet his clenching ass. “Ahhh! Yeah!”

“You gonna let me ride you, Ethan?” Stiles whispered huskily. “You gonna let me bounce my cum-filled ass up and down on your big cock?!”

“Oh, yeah, Stiles! You’re so filthy!” He gave a few quick thrusts to let Stiles know he could begin, grinning widely. “Ride me, Stiles, fucking hell, let me fill you right up again!”

“That’s the idea!” Stiles cried out, moving up and down Ethan’s ramrod hard cock like a spring, making the mattress groan. His hands changed positions, instead of bracing himself on the bed, he used Ethan’s firm pecs as launch pads, Jackson’s cum clearing the way for the hard cock to really plunge his depths. Stiles grinned as the sounds began to catch up with the sensations rolling around inside him; a delicious slosh and squelching as his hole was used again and again as Ethan pounded his insides repeatedly. There was just the barest spark of pain, but the werewolf’s hands were on his waist, cupping his ass firmly, and the discomfort vanished. It was the little things like that which made Stiles all the more hungry for a thick werewolf dick in his ass! 

They had been fucking for almost a minute in near silence, the occasional oohs and ahhs, and soft groans was enough to make Stiles feel satisfied on the inside, but he needed something else, something harder, rougher, sexier on the outside to push his cock to the limit and hold it there; at the promise of a deep, intense orgasm. “You realize that you’re fucking me with Jackson’s cum, right?”

“Yeah! And it’s hot!” Ethan panted, sweat making his smooth muscles shine. “A few more minutes and I’ll be able to dump a load into your tight ass!”

“I wish Danny were here, I’d just love to milk your cock dry and then slide over to him and let his thick, uncut cock push deep into my ass, using your still-warm cum as the only lube he’ll ever-”

“Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck!” Ethan repeated quickly, pulling Stiles’ waist hard, jamming his cock into the tightening hole, his head tilting backwards as he shot load after thick load into Stiles’ already creamy enclosure. “Yes, Stiles! Yes, I’m-”

“Not done yet.” Stiles groaned, his eyes closed, the fantasy that he had just created spilling over onto someone else, feeling Ethan’s thrusts becoming somehow wilder and harder as he spoke. “I’m gonna find your bro next, and get his massive cock buried in my tight ass, full of your cum and just waiting for him to drill me deep and give me his straight-boy cream! Yeah? You think that’s a good idea, Ethan? Time to get both twins-though still not at once-but I can get both of your perfect cocks inside me!”

“Yeah, Stiles,” Ethan grunted, lolling back on the pillow, pulling Stiles against him, his cock still lodged firmly into his ass like a stopper. “I want you to find Aiden and give him the same experience you just gave me! And don’t worry, if this weekend continues shaping up the way it’s going, you might just get your wish!”

“Sounds awesome.” Stiles pulled away from him and grimaced slightly at the sensation of warm cum spilling down his thigh. “I’m leaking! You and Jackson are fucking huge, my ass is already too gaping…”

“There’s a fucking compliant.” Ethan smirked at him, rolling onto his stomach to dig out something that had been slipped behind Danny’s pillow after their fun last night. He pulled out the butt plug by its flared base and offered it to Stiles. “Here, Danny used it with lube last night when he was fucking me, so there should still be some left…as if you need any help getting it in!”

Stiles cast him a disparaging look, but accepted the toy with a muttered gasp of relief, grunting as it slid into his ass with minor discomfort. “Oh, that’s better!” He sighed, a blissful expression coming over his face. Grinning at a sated Ethan, Stiles stood up, moving awkwardly at first, but then with more confidence as he reached the door. “Thanks for that, no more spillages! Tell Danny he can have it back at the end of the day!”

 

Stiles poked his head around the door of the room Aiden had chosen the night before, since it had the largest shower with the best flow and pressure, according to Jackson. He knew that Aiden enjoyed long, hot showers and it was always the first thing he’d ask about wherever they were. Of course, there was another reason Aiden loved to shower so much, and Stiles had found that out quite by accident one day when his classes were cancelled, and he had come home to discover the twins showering together. The stall in the apartment was quite cramped, but that only served to heighten the homoeroticism of the sight that greeted Stiles when he pushed open the bathroom door; twin brothers slick with soap and trails of water running over their tanned, muscular bodies. He had gotten instantly hard, and was unable to resist snaking a hand into his pants to fist his cock desperately, low moans erupting from his mouth as Ethan and Aiden soaped each other up, their hands caressing their skin, gliding over the wet surface, and then down deeper, lower, to hard, huge cocks, pressed against the shower door. Stiles had creamed his pants that afternoon, and many other times since, secretly watching the brothers shower and massage each other, all the while thinking he had discovered their super-secret show, not realizing that Ethan got off on knowing that he was watching, and Aiden was counting the days until they could pull him into the shower and let Stiles worship them, as they worshipped each other. That day had come too, and since then Stiles was always the twins’ “special” friend.

For now, however, Stiles was content to take them one at a time, and shower sex with Aiden was a good way to get clean. “Before getting dirty again with Scott!” Stiles grinned to himself and walked through the bedroom to the open door of the shower. The tiles underfoot were warm, and steam billowed in thick clouds from the cubical, he could just see the shadow of Aiden’s form, before it was lost again in the mists. Stiles didn’t call out, or say anything, he knew the werewolf would be able to smell him, and, more importantly, smell Ethan’s fresh cum. Sure enough, Aiden appeared at the shower door, grinning and already hard.

“Ahh, I thought I smelt something familiar!”

“Hey,” Stiles smirked, casting his eyes over Aiden’s well-built body. He was just like his twin, though with a little more definition around his stomach and pecs, tanned skin flushed even darker from the heat of the shower, and smooth enough for Stiles not to care that Aiden’s cock protruded from a trimmed forest of dark hair, the head large and swollen, a drop of precum already glistening on top. Stiles licked his lips noticeably, and padded closer, reaching out to touch the tip of Aiden’s cock, smearing the precum along the sensitive head as the werewolf groaned, biting his lip, and then pulling Stiles into him. “Ah!” 

“Oh, yeah, time for some fun!” Aiden growled, the low tone making Stiles’ dick twitch, and they retreated into the steam. “So, Stiles, what do you want me to do? Do you want me to fuck that tight little ass of yours?!” He slapped Stiles’ butt cheek playfully, and then pulled on his massive cock. “Or are you gonna blow me like before?”

“Are you kidding me?” Stiles smirked and turned around, bending over to show Aiden his ass. “I’m all about the riding today! Can’t you tell?”

“I can smell my brother on you, and Jackson too.” Aiden nodded, tapping the flared base of the butt plug. “You got filled by them both already, huh? You little cumwhore!”

“Always room for more!” Stiles grinned cheekily at him and effortlessly pushed the toy out of his ass, feeling the warm steam tickle the dilated hole. His smile got wider after Aiden whistled and pulled his ass back against his cock. “And it’s already lubed up, just the way you like it!”

“Yeah, it is!” Aiden gripped his waist firmly, his cock sliding easily between Stiles’ ass cheeks, soap from his bodywash still clinging to the smooth surface. He positioned Stiles closer to the shower controls and massaged his butt cheeks slowly, smirking when Stiles tried to clench his hole. “Don’t worry, I’m gonna fill you up again, Stiles, a nice deep load that’ll mingle with my bro’s cum, already buried inside. I’m gonna slide it in now, you ready?”

“Yeah!” Stiles panted, leaning down, arms outstretched as his hands gripped the safety bar under the controls, muscles tensing. “Give me your cock, Aiden, your twin already bred me so hard, I need you to do it harder!”

“I always do, Stiles!” Aiden grunted, running his thick dick up and down Stiles’ smooth crack, and rosy red hole, before randomly stopping and ramming his cock right into his ass. “Argh!”

“Yeah!” Stiles lurched forward, stars exploding in front of his eyes, the steam from the hot water making him feel light-headed, while Aiden’s immediate thrusting and possessive grip made his cock fully harden and throb needily underneath him. But Stiles had to use both his hands to balance his weight, the werewolf picking his legs up, and letting Stiles wrap them around his back, fully stretched out as Aiden hammered his prostate without mercy, grunting and growling under his breath, sounds he always made while fucking, sounds that got Stiles off more times than he cared to admit. “Yeah, c’mon, Aiden, deeper! Fucking ram me!”

“Grr!” Aiden snarled wordlessly, ploughing back and forth vigorously, sweat washed away by the flow of water every time he buried himself deep into Stiles’ ass, the torrent crashing over his hair and down his back and thrusting buttocks. The hole was warm and gooey and yet still tight around his cock, Stiles clenching hard whenever he felt Aiden pull back out. They had fucked a few times before, but never like this, Stiles had never given himself so completely over to him, and Aiden felt his balls draw up, ready to fire their heavy load. “Almost…aw, yeah, you get Stiles, it’s gonna be a flood of cum filling your hungry hole in just few seconds!”

“Yes!” Stiles groaned, stretching his arms out further, ignoring the strain in his biceps, and focusing instead on impaling his ass on Aiden’s big cock even more. “Yes, Aiden! Fill me! Just like your brother did! Come on, you straight stud! Fucking use me! Just! Like! That! AHH!” Aiden rammed into him harder than before, heavy balls slapping against his ass, forcing Stiles to gasp the final few words one at a time. “Aiden!”

“You’re such a cumwhore, Stiles!” The werewolf grinned savagely, and delivered one last deep thrust, before pulling his cock head out. He watched his cream shoot out, covering Stiles’ well-used ass, and gaping hole, the thick ropes splattering across his smooth skin until it was glistening. Aiden held him back, out of the shower’s spray and used his cock to smear the cum up and down Stiles’ crack until he gathered most of it on his still dribbling head and slipped his cock back inside Stiles’ ass, keeping him close, one hand massaging his ass cheeks slowly, the other reaching for his ridiculously hard cock. “Gonna jerk you off now! Kinda surprised you didn’t cum during, since-”

“Don’t!” Stiles cut across him, grabbing Aiden’s hand, but remaining seated on his cock. “Don’t make me cum yet. I’m right on the edge; both of the hottest brothers ever, twins! You guys just filled me with your cream! I wanna hold onto that feeling for a while!” He rolled his head back at Aiden, offering him a lazy grin, seeing it reflected in the werewolf’s glowing blue eyes. “If you’re done though, pop the butt plug back in, I think it’s time the Alpha got his Christmas surprise!”

“Stiles,” Aiden laughed, pulling out of him, and sticking his fingers into his hole as a temporary plug, grabbing the toy from the tiles outside. “You are such a giver!”

“’Tis the season!”

 

Scott always did sleep soundly, and Stiles watched him for a moment from the end of the bed. Liam wasn’t there, he had heard the younger werewolf and Mason talk about sun-bathing out by the pool, the warm winter sun had pushed the temperature up to the mid-eighties, and that part of the beach house was well guarded from stray breezes. Stiles grinned to himself, making a mental note to go make sure the two packmates were _satisfied_ later. But first, he wanted to fulfil his promise to give Scott his surprise, and Stiles’ cock throbbed, desperate to be relieved after being teased for three consecutive fucks. Usually just the thought of having the twins inside him was enough to make his cock spurt. But Stiles also wanted to have Scott ram him, and cum right at the moment his best friend dumped another thick werewolf load inside his already overflowing ass! 

“Surprise!” Stiles shouted out, and jumped onto Scott’s bed, crashing into his friend’s middle, and rolling off the duvet to the side to avoid the werewolf’s instinctive response, claws whistling through the air above him. “Hey, Scott!”

“Stiles?” Scott mumbled sleepily, his eyes fading, and claws vanishing. “What are you…” He trailed off, taking in the sight of his best friend lying on his side on his bed, resting his face on one hand, while the other was draped along his smooth, naked skin. “Uh, hey.”

“Did you sleep well?”

“Uh huh.” Scott’s eyes were glued to the hard cock extending out from Stiles’ body, glistening and swollen, his own cock throbbing under the duvet. He moistened his lips, and jerked himself off, seeing the college freshman’s gaze dart over to the massive tent, and then back to his. “You up long?”

“Oh, about ninety minutes.” Stiles grinned suggestively, glancing along Scott’s shirtless upper body, dark skin tone contrasting nicely with the white duvet, across his collar bones, jutting outwards, and then down the shallow valley between Scott’s pectoral muscles, the line disappearing under the covers. Stiles knew that Scott enjoyed a lot of foreplay before getting off, but he also knew just how horny he himself was, and an hour of erotic exploration wasn’t going to match up with his plans to ride every cock in the house before ten am. “I’m really horny, Scott.” As if the werewolf couldn’t smell it already, his nostrils flared and breathing deep, skin flushed and free hand tapping an excited beat into the duvet cover. “Do you think we can skip the niceties and just get down to it?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess.” Scott broke his gaze, the heat creeping into his cheeks now. “What do you need me to do?”

“Oh, I think you know!” Stiles grinned widely, sitting up at the same moment Scott did, the covers pooling around his abs, cock pushing the fabric up high. He turned his ass to face his best friend, staying on all fours, but tilting his head down so he could see Scott’s face, the lips parting in a surprised expression, before hunger flashed in his eyes. “You like what you see?”

“You didn’t spend ninety minutes working that into your ass, did you?” Scott whispered huskily, crawling forward to place both his hands on Stiles’ ass cheeks, running his fingers over the smooth muscle, before curling them into the velvety crack and pulling ever so carefully, just enough to see movement in the butt plug. Scott drew in the musky scent, freezing as the others hit him. “Wait a minute…Stiles!”

“I don’t even _need_ lube, Scott.” Stiles smirked at him over his shoulder, wriggling his ass suggestively. “I’m that full! And you get to add some more! A lot more, if you’re running on full?”

“Hell, yeah, I am!” He grinned and reached down to give his long, thick dick a stroke. “Liam fucked me for two hours last night, but I only came once, so I’ve had plenty of time to recharge!”

“Mmh!” Stiles groaned, imagining Liam drilling into his best friend. _What I’d give to see that!_ He jerked himself off slowly, feeling his ass clench around the toy. “That must have been awesome! But, uh, I know you like that sensation to keep on going even when you’re a top, so, feel free to fill your hole while you’re ramming mine!” 

Scott grinned appreciatively at him, and turned around, thrusting his hands under the pillows. “I know I have a vibrator around here some-”

“Ah, Scott?”

“What?”

“There’s a toy right in front of your face!” Stiles grinned, and grunted, expelling the butt plug like a spent cartridge from a rifle. It landed on the bed and Scott stared at the smooth curvature of the cum-slick surface and swallowed hard. “Go on, Scott, I want you to slip that big toy inside you, and then you can slip inside me!”

Scott nodded mutely, pushing Stiles’ thigh so he’d roll over onto his back and watch him. The werewolf grabbed the flared base and licked his lips hungrily, guiding the cummy tip to his own dark hole, eyes connecting with Stiles as he pushed it inside, last night’s lube and the remains of Liam’s cum making it a lot easier than he expected. Not that he was going to stop, there was something so damn erotic about using the same toy as Stiles had been, of having Jackson’s and the twins’ cum slip deep inside his ass too. Scott would never let them fuck him, even telling Stiles about Liam felt like a risk, but they were the best of friends, and it was things like this that bound them together tighter than anything else. “Ah!” Scott groaned as the butt plug finally pushed inside, he was tighter than Stiles, and felt his ass clench needily around the tapered stem. He gave his cock a few quick strokes, spreading his precum across his smooth helmet and down the darker shaft. “You said you want it fast?”

“I know I won’t last long with you inside me!” Stiles nodded, pulling a cushion under his back and rolling his knees up, hands around them, his ass vulnerable. “I bet you won’t either with that cummy butt plug up your ass!”

“Mmmh!” Scott nodded and shuffled forward, pausing now and then to rock back against his shins to push the toy back inside his hole, trying to get it deeper. After a few moments, he was lined up in front of Stiles’ hole, slapping the guy’s cheeks gently. “C’mon, Stiles, let me in!” Scott grinned when the hole winked and a dribble of _someone’s_ cum trickled out. He used his cock to swipe it up onto his head and then thrust inside Stiles’ ass, feeding him his thick length, both of them moaning and grunting until Scott was pressing his naval against Stiles’ balls, his hands holding his best friend’s legs back, feet resting on his shoulders. “Ah!”

“Yeah! That’s it!” Stiles panted, glancing down to see his cock already drooling a pool of precum onto his abs and belly button. Scott was stationary inside him, and Stiles bucked backwards, clenching his hole, prompting the werewolf to groan louder. “Ah, yeah, time to pound!”

“Yes, it is!” Scott grinned down at him and started to move back and forth rapidly, plunging his cock deep into Stiles’ well used ass, feeling it squelch every time he hit the cum-filled depths, and then pulling almost all the way out to tease the rim of Stiles’ hole. The werewolf grunted, snapping his hips in quick succession, seeing Stiles roll his head back, staring at the ceiling with an expression of surprised bliss, eyes half-open, lips parted, sweat dripping down the smoothness of his skin the same way it was winding down Scott’s own sultry body. “Ah! Mmh! Yes! Stiles! Fuck!” The words were grunted or moaned, Scott staring now at his best friend’s dick as it throbbed in time with the savage thrusts, Scott’s cock drilling into his ass, hammering a tempo against Siles’ prostate that was almost too much to take. “C’mon, Stiles! So close, baby!”

“I know.” Stiles panted, forcing his head up, swiping his eyes over Scott’s sweat-streaked, muscular body, and then he reached down and grasped his cock hard. It didn’t take long, almost embarrassingly fast, before Stiles was clenching hard around Scott’s dick, holding him deep inside even as the werewolf pulled free and plunged in again. “Yes! Yes! Yes! YES! SCOTT! Fuck, yeah!” Stiles shouted out, rocking back onto Scott’s cock right at the moment when his own exploded outwards in a shower of cum, splashing across his face and chest, ropes spurting into his black hair and more dribbling out to rest on his heaving stomach. “Oh, man!”

“Stiles…” Scott gasped, so turned on by his best friend’s orgasm and the butt plug filling his ass that he wasn’t able to hold out any longer, dragging Stiles’ ass hard onto his cock as he filled his hole with Alpha jizz. “AHHHHHHHHHHH!” Scott howled, eyes flashing red for a few seconds before he remembered where he was, and pulled his still spurting cock out of Stiles’ ass, coating his crack in thick shots of cum, the cream oozing out of the over-filled hole. “That is so fucking hot!” Scott gasped, reaching behind him to pull the butt plug out. 

“You shouldn’t waste a drop!” Stiles grunted, still dazed from his intense ejaculation. “Ahh, Scott, you nasty pig!” 

“Like you can talk!” Scott grinned at him, collecting some of Stiles’ own cum from his pecs onto the butt plug, and then working it back into Stiles’ ass. He milked the last few drops from his cock and smeared them on his best friend’s butt cheeks. “Your tank’s full, Stiles! Where you gonna go next?!”

 

Stiles grinned at Danny when his roommate and casual boyfriend leapt over the gate of Jackson’s beach house, managing to balance his polystyrene cup of coffee. He was shirtless, his t-shirt tucked into the back of his low-riding shorts, lean torso and sinewy muscles glistening with sweat from his exertions. Stiles leaned casually against the entrance to the house, crossing his legs and letting his cock harden as Danny came closer, the other guy smirking at him. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Danny shook his head, laughing quietly. “Stiles, there’s a nude beach about a mile from here, they’d love you there!”

“Any hot Cali surfer boys?” He asked eagerly. “You know they’re my favorite! So kinky!”

“Yeah, I, I know.” Danny laughed louder this time, and took a draught of his coffee. “I still remember the story you told me of that blond hunk who just wanted to cover your dick in cream and chocolate sauce and eat it up!”

“Don’t forget about the cherry!” Stiles grinned back at him, winking. “Though, as I recall, that wasn’t for my cock!”

“You are unbelievable!”

“That’s why I’m so fun to be around.” He grinned wider and made a show of turning and stretching, his lips puckering into another smile when he heard Danny choke on his coffee. “Something wrong?”

“That’s my butt plug!” Danny glared at him as Stiles tilted his head. “Why do you have my butt plug?! Did, did Ethan let you borrow it again?”

“Yeah, our boyfriend is so into the concept of sharing is caring!” He straightened up, eyes raking across Danny’s skin, and Stiles adopted an uncertain tone to his voice. “But I’m not sure I have it in correctly, maybe you could check?”

“Ah,” Danny sighed with mock-severity and pushed Stiles over, his hands resting on the steps and his ass displayed prominently. “Hmm, I don’t know, Stiles, I think it’s not seated right! I better pull it out, and then push it back in, just to be sure.”

“Uh huh.” He groaned as Danny’s hand slipped into his slick crack and scrabbled for purchase on the flared base of the butt plug. “Do you have it?”

“Trying…” Danny glared at him, easing the toy from Stiles’ ass. “How many times did Ethan fuck you?”

“Wasn’t just him, ah!” Stiles moaned loudly for him, clenching his ass around the wide rim of the toy as it stretched his already well used ass out even more. “First Jackson, then Ethan, then Aiden, and just had Scott ram me about ten minutes ago! Four werewolf loads need to be contained! Well, there’s a little bit of mine too, since Scott got extra kinky!”

“You’re really taking Jackson’s idea seriously.” Danny nodded, impressed. He paused with the tip of the butt plug inside Stiles’ ass, holding back the flood of cum. His own cock was drooling in his shorts and Danny pulled out the long pole of meat, smearing copious precum along his flared head. “You sticking to werewolves though?”

“What do you think?” Stiles flashed him a grin. “Mason’s cock is the thickest I’ve ever seen on anyone his age! I gotta ride that thing! But you’ll do in a pinch, Danny, push on in!”

“Gee, thanks, Stiles, I feel so needed.” Danny slapped his ass and pushed Stiles’ back down, raising his ass further into the air. “Maybe I should just ram this butt plug back inside your cum-filled love tunnel?!”

“You could,” Stiles shrugged as though he wasn’t desperately hoping for Danny to breed him raw. “But then you’d miss out on the forbidden pleasure of Jackson’s, and the twins’, and Scott’s thick cream coating your cock as my _tunnel_ constricts around it and makes you spurt your own load deep inside me!”

“Yeah, ok, you convinced me!” Danny replied quickly, yanking out the butt plug, and shoving his cock into Stiles’ ass before any of the werewolf cum could spill. “Ah!”

 

Jackson rubbed the sleep from his eyes and walked over to the balcony, frowning as he heard the unmistakable sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, and contented moaning from the driveway. The werewolf leaned on the balustrade, lips parted, eyes locked onto the sight of his best friend from high school drilling the ass of his boyfriend from high school. Danny was ploughing into Stiles with the same speed and intensity as Jackson wished he could do, but was always afraid he’d lose control and go too hard or too deep. He reached into the sweat pants he had hurriedly pulled on and stroked his hardening cock, watching Stiles’ face whenever Danny pulled him upwards, adjusting his own position so he could better pound Stiles’ ass. 

The morning sun was hitting them now, and Jackson wet his lips as the rays highlighted the glistening surface of their skin; Stiles still pale despite the months in a hotter, sunnier climate, Danny, the same olive tone, abs firming as he adjusted his position again. Jackson pulled his cock out, confident no one could see them, and certain that the two guys were too caught up in the passionate sex that they wouldn’t notice the voyeur above them. “Ah, yes!” He whispered, seeing Danny tilt his face upwards, eyes shut, his body going still, and letting Stiles impale himself repeatedly on his cock. From their _special_ sleepovers when they were younger, Jackson recognized that look. Discovering that each other were gay had been fun, even if all they ever did was watch gay porn on Jackson’s laptop and jerk off. “Some things never change.” He muttered, taking his hand off his cock, Danny flicking his hips back and forth, pumping his load into Stiles’ ass. Jackson’s expression hardened when Stiles pulled forward, slipping a butt plug into his hole in lieu of Danny’s cock. “And some things do.”

 

“Fuck!” Liam muttered, flicking down his sunglasses to make sure he wasn’t imagining things. He wasn’t. Stiles was slowly wandering his way over to them, butt naked, sporting a semi, and grinning at them. “Uh, Mason, you seeing this, bro?”

His best friend put down the book he was skimming through and looked up, swallowing hard. “Oh, shit, uh, yeah, I…hey, Stiles!” Mason tried to be casual, but his eyes were roving over the older guy’s body and his board shorts started to tent. Glancing at Liam, he could see the same thing happening, and that made Mason even hornier. 

“Hey guys,” Stiles grinned widely at them, bracing himself between their two loungers, swinging his legs back and forth, his cock hardening when he noticed their eyes following it, as though mesmerised. “Just wanted to check and see if you needed anything, maybe a cool drink for that raging thirst, Mason? Or, uh, some oil rubbed in, Liam, anything like that?!”

“Um,” Liam flushed, pulling his eyes away from Stiles’ dick, and letting them travel up the pale skin and subtle musculature of his body, finally meeting Stiles’ eyes. “We don’t need anything…like that.”

“Do you need something, Stiles?” Mason flashed him a grin, white teeth contrasting brightly against his skin. He remembered their welcome gift from the day before, and the eroticism of having Liam right beside him when they were sucked off. Mason wanted that again, wanted the forbidden pleasure of getting off with his best friend. Stiles was watching him, lips twisted into a knowing smirk. “Maybe you want-”

“I think you boys both know what I want,” He interrupted Mason, letting his hands drift down the loungers to rest on both their bare shoulders. “But I think you’re a bit overdressed for the weather, why don’t you take those shorts off?” Stiles smirked, watching them eagerly pull the cords loose and shuffle them off, leaving both Liam and Mason naked, hard cocks sticking straight up. “Well now, not quite the same length, but close enough. Do you know what I’ve been doing all morning? Has that werewolf hearing picked it up, Liam?”

“Kinda, but I don’t need it.” Liam muttered, reaching out to gently turn Stiles’ ass towards him. “I can smell all the guys on you, smell their, um, intimate scents on you. Scott is kinda messy, huh?!” 

“How would you like to add yours to the mix?” He grinned at them, nodding encouragingly as Mason reached out to jerk him off slowly, and laughing when Liam’s hands squeezed his ass cheeks. “I’ll take that as a yes! Push the loungers together, yeah, like that.” Stiles stood back as the two younger guys followed his instructions, gesturing for them to move closer. “Liam, spread your legs, so Mason can bring his cock closer.”

“Huh, I don’t want to-”

“I’m on a deadline!” Stiles quipped, “Making this last one a double feature, get you both off in record time!”

Liam stared at Mason for a moment, before the two best friends grinned and eagerly moved closer together, their legs sliding past each other, holes puckering. They started moaning when their cocks touched against each other, the tip of Liam’s head rubbing along the underside of Mason’s rim. “Ahh!”

“Nice!” Stiles grinned wider and prepared to lower himself across them, one hand braced on each lounger, feet planted firmly on the stone terrace in front of him. He nodded at Mason, “Pull out the butt plug and you slide in first. There’s been enough big werewolf dicks in my ass to make it pliable enough to fit both of your thick cocks inside!”

“Mmh!” Liam moaned louder and wrapped a hand around Stiles’ leg, just under the knee, to better support him and pull his ass onto his pre-cum slick cock. “Sounds so hot!”

“Hang on,” Mason paused with his hand around the base of the toy. “Won’t we need lube, especially if we’re both going in?”

“There’s plenty inside!” Stiles quirked his brows suggestively and nodded again. “Go for it, Mason! Just be quick, now! Ah, yeah!” He groaned, arching his back and clenching his hole as tight as he could as Mason pulled the slick, cum-covered butt plug from his ass, a few trickles of cum dripping out, much to the younger guys’ delight. “Go for it, go for it, go for it!” Stiles whispered urgently, waiting to feel his cock tap at his hole, until finally Mason thrust up and Stiles quickly pushed down, unclenching, and seating the thick cock deep into his cum-filled hole. “Ahh! Yes!”

“Oh my god!” Mason cried out, staring across Stiles’ chest to meet Liam’s eyes. “Dude, you gotta get in here!”

“Mmmh!” Stiles grunted when Liam’s cock pushed at his entrance ring and slipped inside with cummy ease, following the path opened by Mason, until at last, both of the best friends’ cocks were lodged inside his ass. “Oh yeah!”

“Ahhh!” Liam moaned obscenely, rolling his head back, eyes lidded. He rocked his hips upwards, forcing Mason to push deeper, his ass resting on Liam’s thighs. “Oh my god, Stiles!”

“You ready to move?” Stiles grinned at them and began to lower his ass even further, sinking down on the two cocks until he ran out of room and then raised himself upwards, paused, and fell back down, burying the two dicks deep inside again. He repeated the motion, as though they were doing some sort of erotic triceps dips; Liam thrusting one way on the up, while Mason shoved his thick cock another way on the down. “Ahhh, ahh, yeah, that’s it, guys!” Stiles panted, feeling his ass clench ineffectively, even as his prostate shuddered each time a dick rubbed up against it. “That’s…ah!”

Liam stared at the way Mason’s thick balls were pressing against the base of his shaft, as though caressing it, and he heard his best friend moan each time he thrusted, his cock rolling over the bulging balls and into Stiles’ messy interior. He was already so close to cumming, knowing that he was sharing an ass with his best friend, and not just any ass: Stiles’ ass! “Guys, uh, I don’t know how much longer I can last…” Liam called out nervously, gripping Stiles’ leg as he plunged back down on the dicks. “Oooh!”

“A little longer, Liam!” Mason cried, looking at his shaft as it emerged from Stiles’ still tight hole, cum that wasn’t his winding its way down the length of ebony flesh. He groaned and shook his head, feeling his balls tighten. “Fuck it! I’m ready if you are?”

“Oh, he’s ready!” Stiles grinned at both of them and gave his ass one final clench as he reached the apex of his lift, slamming down onto both cocks with as much force as he could muster, rewarded with shouts of pleasure, and the gooey sensation of Liam spurting his creamy werewolf load inside his ass. Mason fired off a second later and Stiles rolled back his head, mouth open, panting, cheeks flushed red, his cock neglected for too long, shooting out a few ropes of his own cum in an explosion of euphoria that caused him to black out for a moment.

Mason continued to empty his balls into Stiles’ ass, feeling the older guy relaxing and leaning back against him. Liam pulled his cock out with a wet sound, and the sight of his cum-covered shaft made Mason’s own dick quiver, knowing that he and Liam had some of each other’s cum smeared on their cocks. “Fuck, dude!”

“Yeah, that was insane, bro!” Liam grinned lazily at him, and picked up the butt plug from where it had been sitting in the sun. “This is kinda warm, Stiles, I don’t know if you want it back inside?”

“Fill me up, Liam!” Stiles grinned at him, recovering fast from his butt pounding. “There’s not as much cum in there as I’d like, but I can settle for stashing your sweet loads up my ass!” He lay back fully on Mason’s wiry body, the younger guy’s hands holding his legs open, thick cock pulled out carefully, and letting Liam insert the toy back into his ass. “Ahh, that’s perfect!” _My ass feels so fucking full! Can’t wait to do that again! But I gotta get all the guys together when I do, they can get off on each other, if nothing else, and these two best friends are gonna be all kinds of kinky!_ Stiles smirked at Liam and Mason as he settled down on the space they made for him between their two loungers, legs intertwined, and cocks still half hard after the pleasure they shared together.

 

“Is this it?” Brett glanced at Corey, and then looked up again. “It’s huge!”

“Yeah, um, I was expecting…I don’t know.” Corey shrugged, nodding at his phone. “Google says we’re here, though. It’s the right address. I can call Stiles, if you want?”

“No, it’s ok.” Brett flashed him a grin and pointed at the doors of the house where Liam, Mason, and Jackson were waiting. At least, Brett assumed it was Jackson; he met Liam’s description of the guy; ridiculously handsome, nice hair, and even from the end of the driveway, he could feel the confidence exuding from the werewolf. “Your boyfriend is there.”

“Mason? Great.” Corey replied tightly.

“Could you sound _more_ enthusiastic, Corey? And less like you’re going to the gallows?” Brett laughed at him, patting the teenager’s shoulder, slowing the car. “Look, what we talked about on the way here stays between us, but you probably should talk to him, like, seriously talk to him.”

“I know.” He took a deep breath and exhaled, fixing a pleasant smile to his face. “Is this better?”

“It’ll fool Mason, but not the werewolves.”

“Yeah,” Corey sighed, but nodded for Brett to speed up again.

Jackson waved at them, smiling as he directed Brett to park next to the SUV, calling out when they opened the doors, “Hey guys, Stiles said you’d be arriving around now, he’s just, um,” He flushed, the color spreading across his cheeks. “Showering, I think. Anyway, c’mon, the rest of the pack are having breakfast, or sitting out, you can drop your stuff upstairs, and join us.”

“Awesome house, Jackson!” Brett grinned at him, touching his fist to Jackson’s offered one. “Your parents own this?”

“Yeah, they got it years ago, back when this area was pretty much nothing but rocky beaches and lonely trails. They don’t use it that much, and I figured that maybe you guys would prefer something warmer than a weekend at my parents’ cabin in the mountains, huh?”

“Brr!” Corey shivered, dragging his bag out of the trunk. “Stiles told me you got snowed in last Christmas. That must have sucked!”

“Oh, it was very…sucky.” Jackson replied with a straight face, even as Brett smirked at him, the other werewolf catching the playfulness of his scent. He opened the door for Brett, showing him inside, while Corey slowed down, nodding at Liam and Mason.  
“Hey.”

“Corey!” Mason grinned at him, but hesitated when he went to give his boyfriend a hug. Instead the teenager settled for an affectionate pat on his shoulder. “You, uh, have a nice trip?”

“Yeah, nothing quite like sneaking out of the house at three in the morning.” Corey deadpanned, glancing at Liam, and then back at Mason, sensing something had happened. But he didn’t ask, just looked around at the sheer white walls, and tall glass windows. “This seems like a cool place, you get here last night?”

“Yup, we had a really fun few days with Scott.” Liam replied when Mason just nodded. “Why don’t you come inside, you’re sharing with Mason, um, well, of course you are, um.” He glared at his best friend as Corey walked into the spacious foyer, looking around at the open plan setting. Mason shrugged and frowned back at him, the werewolf quickly changing his expression to innocent when Corey turned to them. “Huh?”

“It’s upstairs, right?”

“Yeah, you want to show him, Mason?” Liam nodded, gently nudging him forward.

“Uh, actually, I was gonna…” Mason gestured vaguely at the breakfast bar where a shirtless Ethan, Aiden, and Danny were eating cereal and talking quietly. “But I can-”

“It’s fine.” Corey cut him off, picking up his bag and walking up the stairs. “I can find it myself.” Once he reached the top, he sighed and shook his head, walking along the winding corridor. “This was a mistake.”

“Really?”

“Huh?” Corey stopped and glanced towards the source of the voice, swallowing hard when he saw Stiles standing in a doorway, a towel slung low on his hips, drying his hair, drops of water falling down the smooth, pale skin of his torso. “Um, hey.”

“I’d hug you, Corey, but I’m really wet right now.” Stiles laughed quietly, and stepped into the hallway, leaning into his space. “Guess I’ll just have to settle for a quick kiss then!” He moved close enough for Corey to feel the heat from the shower radiating off his skin and kissed the younger guy on the cheek. “Welcome to Jackson’s beach house!”

“Thanks.” Corey mumbled, flushing. He stepped back and gestured with his bag. “Um, I’m meant to be staying in Mason’s room, which one is that?”

“This way, come on.” Stiles finished drying his hair, and tossed the towel onto the bed in the room behind him. He placed his hands on Corey’s shoulders and pivoted him around, “Good job you ran into me, you were getting lost!”

“Yeah, this place is huge.” Corey nodded, willing the bulge in the front of his trousers to go away or at least be less noticeable, lowering his bag over his crotch. He breathed a sigh of relief when Stiles took his hands off from his shoulders and opened the door into a bedroom. “Damn! This is bigger than my room at home!”

Stiles grinned at him, and took the bag from his hands. “So, you and I need to talk.”

“What?”

“You don’t look like you want to be here, but I’m guessing that’s more because of whatever the latest drama is between you and Mason, than being _here._ ” Stiles pointed down, smiling slightly when Corey nodded. “So, what we’re gonna do is go shopping, there’s some craft shops and tackle shops and who the fuck knows what sort of shops in the small town Danny passed through on his jog this morning. We go out, we have lunch, we talk, we make fun of everything, it’ll be great!”

“But-”

“Nope, no buts!” Stiles grinned warmly at him and winked. “Well, maybe we’ll find some cute ones while we’re out there!”

“Um, ok.” Corey nodded, pulling out his phone and sighing as he saw the missed calls and messages from his parents. He frowned when Stiles’ hand closed over his. “What?”

“Leave that behind, I have mine if the guys want to contact us.”

“Alright.”

“I’m going to go and get changed, and, um, maybe you can ditch the winter gear.” Stiles tugged gently at Corey’s thick grey fleece. “It might look toasty and cute in Beacon Hills, but we’re at the seaside, gotta show some flesh, Corey!”

“Ok, um, I think…” He wet his lips, opening his bag.

“You bring that shirt from Thanksgiving? It’s pale blue, rolled up sleeves, kinda soft and…that’s it!” Stiles grinned and pulled it out of his bag. “Yeah, you’ll look great in this! Those jeans are killer too! Ok, I’ll get changed and meet you downstairs in fifteen minutes, ok?”

“Um, yeah, ok.” Corey nodded and shook his head. Stiles was like a whirlwind, but for the first time all morning, he actually felt happy. “Maybe this won’t be so bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update has been a long time coming, I know! And I'm sorry about that, things kinda got away from me, but I hope this chapter makes up for it, and whets your appetite for what's to come in Chapter 4!
> 
> The next chapter will have more plot and a little less porn, though there'll be a Brett/Jackson scene I'm looking forward to, and of course, a Stiles/Corey scene too! Hopefully that will be released a lot faster than this one. Thanks for reading, and enjoying!


	3. Seaside Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features the use of an anal sex toy which Stiles leaves inside himself for an extended period. This practice is not encouraged and may result in intimate damage. Please do not try at home!

Corey waited awkwardly by the front door, carefully avoiding looking at Mason and Liam lounging by the sliding doors across from him, and instead pretending to examine the post-modernist art hanging on the wall next to him.

“Hey!” Stiles punched him gently on the shoulder. “You ready?”

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Corey nodded, his gaze flicking over Stiles, the older teenager dressed in camo cargo shorts and a tight-fitting, half-unbuttoned shirt. He swallowed and nodded again. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

“Great!” Stiles flashed him a grin and called across the room to where Jackson and Brett were drinking juice next to the fridge. “Hey Jackson! Me and Corey are going into town, ok?”

“Fine.” He tossed a bunch of keys back at him, and Corey caught them when Stiles dodged out of the way. “Just don’t scratch the paint, it’s a rental, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it.” Stiles sighed, plucking the keys out of Corey’s hand. He paused, looking back at Liam and Mason, and then glanced at Corey. “Did you tell them you’re going?”

“No.”

“Right, of course. Come on.”

Corey followed him dutifully out into the late morning sunshine and across the yard to the SUV, climbing into the passenger seat as Stiles chuckled to himself. “What?”

“Nothing, this is just an awesome ride!” He winked at Corey, “The road is really bumpy too.”

“Oh, um, ok.”

“Hehe.” Stiles laughed again, reaching behind his back to slip a hand under the waistband of his shorts and tight-fitting trunks to adjust the butt plug that was still wedged into his ass from the morning’s activities. He clenched his hole around the cummy pole and felt his cock bulge forwards. “Perfect…”

“Stiles?” Corey frowned at him, buckling his seat belt into the holder. “Are you ok?”

“Better than ever!” He grinned widely and swung into the SUV, running his hands over the polished chrome and leather of the steering wheel and instrument panels. “Pity there’s off-roading trails around here.”

“Why?”

“Because I bet this fancy foreign SUV can roar across the dunes really fast!” Stiles turned on the ignition and revved the engine, seeing Corey grin. “Plus, I wouldn’t say no to some really bumpy terrain.”

“Huh.” Corey shrugged, not understanding. “You been here before?”

“Nah,” Stiles shook his head, reversing and pointing the Merc towards the long driveway. “I’ve been at his parents’ cabin in the mountains, but that’s nothing like this place.” He bit down on his lip as he began driving along the uneven track, holding onto the moans that threatened to spill from his lips, the butt plug slipping out of his cum-slick ass for a few seconds, only to be reburied back inside him when they drove over a particularly big hump. “Oh!”

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Corey stared at him, a flush creeping up his neck. “That kinda sounded…”

“Uh huh?” Stiles groaned as they rocked over a big pothole. “Oh, that was a good one!” Corey remained silent, but he could tell the younger teenager’s attention had been captured by the obvious hardon in his cargo shorts, and Stiles smirked at him. “See something you like?”

“What?” Corey’s eyes snapped up to the windscreen, and he shook his head furiously. “No, nuh, nothing!”

“Mmh, hmm.” Stiles turned onto the main road and sighed contently as the butt plug stopped quivering so much on the smooth surface of the asphalt, staying inside him with a barely audible squelch. The town was less than ten minutes from them by road, and he glanced at Corey. “So, you want to get some food first? I’m famished!”

“Uh, sure?” Corey shrugged, darting a quick look into Stiles’ crotch, and then back up to his eyes. “I heard Ethan ask Danny how his run was, were you running too?”

“No, I had a…” Stiles chuckled, eyes sparkling, “A different workout! Very muscle intensive, I did load up on protein, but maybe some carbs would be good too!”

“Ok.” Corey frowned at Stiles’ grin, feeling like the college guy knew something he didn’t. It wasn’t a nice feeling, and he sighed irritably.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He muttered moodily.

“Corey,” Stiles waited until he was looking at him. “What’s up?”

“I just…the way you said that, about getting food, it’s like you’re in on a joke that everyone knows but me.” Corey glared at the carpeted floor under him. “Mason does that all the time. Either he’ll ask me some stupidly brainy question and expect me to know the answer, or he’ll talk about things like I’m supposed to know what he means, and when I don’t, he just brushes it off like it’s no big deal. I’m not an idiot.”

“I know, it’s ok.” Stiles nodded, slowing down as they entered the picturesque seaside town. He reached over to touch the back of Corey’s hand. “We’ll find somewhere quiet to talk, I’ll let you in on the joke and we’ll figure out how to talk to Mason about this. Ok?”

“I guess.” Corey murmured, a rush of embarrassment running up his neck after his outburst. “Thanks, Stiles.”

 

Brett blinked up at the strong midday sun and looked out across the decking at where Jackson was sitting out. He moistened his lips and dragged his gaze down the older guy’s pristine hair, flawless facial features, and too-perfect-to-be-real torso. Jackson was lying back on a recliner, very short, well-fitting swimming trunks framing his large bulge, sunglasses obscuring his eyes, and his short-sleeved shirt was completely open, letting the sun warm his slightly glistening muscles. Even if Jackson wasn’t a werewolf, Brett was sure he’d have heard the rapid pulse and uneven breathing from the other side of the pool. He swallowed hard and walked over, dropping his magazine and bottle of tanning oil in front of his hardon. “Um, can I join you?”

“Yeah, sure.” Jackson glanced at him, grinning as the shirtless lacrosse player sat down on the lounger next to him. “Oh, you’ve already got oil.”

“Yeah, I know it’s winter, but the sun is pretty warm.” Brett replied, settling back on the chair. He hesitated with his hand on the knot of his board shorts and looked at Jackson. “Do you mind?”

“Go ahead.”

“Cool.” He returned the grin and undid the knot, pulling off the loose-fitting garment, leaving him in nothing but CK briefs. Brett felt Jackson’s eyes on him, and casually brushed a hand across his bulge, moving up his abs and resting on his chest. The werewolf lay back, soaking up the sun for a few minutes, smiling to himself as he felt the rays sink through his already tanned skin and warm his bones. “This is a great spot.”

“Yeah, really sheltered from any winds, and it can get really hot.”

“I bet.” Brett murmured, reaching down to grab the oil. He tried not to glance at Jackson as he felt the other werewolf watch him openly, instead unscrewing the top of the bottle and squirting the clear liquid across his chest and abs, smirking slightly as the oil ran down the defined muscles towards his briefs. Brett brushed a hand upwards, fingers splayed and spread the oil along his stomach, and pectoral muscles, leaving them gleaming and dewy, his tiny nipples perking upright from the attention and the whisper of a breeze that blew through the otherwise sheltered area. Jackson was still watching him, and Brett could smell the sharp, heavy tang of his arousal as it hung between them. He was already tenting, but the older guy’s attention didn’t seem to be fixed on his cock, gazing instead at the way Brett squeezed more oil onto his hands and massaged it along his shoulders and collarbone. _Ok, if he’s looking, let’s really give him something to look at!_

Jackson bit his lip to stop the moan that threatened to erupt from his throat when Brett flexed his arms and started to push dribbles of oil from his chest along his biceps and the hard bulge of muscle that appeared in his upper arm. _Fuck!_ His lightly tanned skin was glistening in the sun and Jackson swallowed hard, flicking his eyes unashamedly across Brett’s body, especially when he started to oil up his other arm, the one closest to Jackson; doing the same thing, flexing, rubbing, tightening the muscle and then releasing it. “You’ve got a great body.”

“Thanks.” Brett grinned at him slyly. “So do you. Do you still play lacrosse in college or do you just work out a lot?”

“I suppose werewolves are lucky enough that we don’t have to work out,” Jackson smiled back. “But yeah, I still play it, need to make sure I can still handle my stick, right?”

“It’s a very important skill.” Brett agreed, pouring more oil into his hand and carefully spreading it across his face and neck. He wiped his hands on his thighs, not giving his legs as much attention, even as his fingers touched the fabric of his now-straining briefs. Brett paused, wetting his lips as he glanced at Jackson. “Since you’re pretty much known as the best lacrosse player to ever grace Beacon Hills’ high school team, maybe you can give me some of those stick handling tips, huh?”

“Yeah,” Jackson raked his eyes up and down Brett’s now glistening body, and casually stroked his own hardon through his trunks, nodding. “I suppose I could give you a practical demonstration. Let me just, err, get more comfortable.” He sat upright, pulling his open shirt off completely and tossed it to one side. “Lesson one, as you just masterfully demonstrated, is all about preparing the equipment and making it easy to handle.”

“Why don’t I show you my technique?!”

“Please!” Jackson grinned and lay back, hungrily watching as Brett stood up, moving across the decking to stand in front of him, his large cock already causing a wet spot in his briefs. “Are you comfortable enough? That’s very important.”

“Hmm, you do have a point.” Brett smirked, and pulled off his briefs, letting his cock slap against his stomach as he did so, the thick pole pointing straight up. He upended the bottle of oil in his other hand across his torso again, starting at his pecs, and letting it dribble all the way down his hairless chest and abs to his smooth naval. Brett let Jackson watch as he slicked the streams of oil into his hand and coated his cock and balls in the gleaming liquid, turning around slightly to spread the remainder on his firm ass cheeks.

“You do look more comfortable.” Jackson nodded hungrily, his dick released as he quickly stripped out of his trunks, spreading his legs a little to invite Brett closer. “So, are you a fan of the full body contact element of the sport, or do you like a little distance to, err, shoot from?”

“A bit of both.” Brett replied after he realized what Jackson wanted him to do. He got onto the lounger and knee-walked up between the older guy’s legs that were now spread open completely, his cock thick and hard, bead of precum glistening at the tip. But Brett didn’t really care about that, he was feasting his eyes on Jackson’s impressively defined upper body, and the way his pecs and nipples were perfectly proportioned. “Mmh.” The groan escaped his mouth before he could control it, but Jackson just grinned wider at him, and Brett smirked. “A little distance can be good; avoid the splash zone!” 

“Oh?”

“Yup.” Brett flipped up the lid on the bottle and squirted the oil across Jackson’s paler skin, enjoying the way it moved across his completely smooth torso. Just before it could run down his sides, Brett glanced into his eyes, and reached out to touch his chest, stopping the flow. His first few strokes and passes were hesitant, but Jackson moaned softly, his dick twitching and he nodded when Brett paused.

“Keep going!”

“Ok.” Brett smiled and rubbed his hands across the smooth hardness of Jackson’s abs, letting his fingers drop into the gullies between each muscle, pouring more oil onto his body, both of their cocks were leaking precum now, but both of them were ignoring their dicks in favor of the muscle worship. “Mmh, your chest is so awesome!” He groaned, fingers moving upwards over Jackson’s torso, lingering at his hard nips, and glancing towards his face. “Can you flex? Like, put your hands behind your head? Yeah! Just like that!”

“Sure.” Jackson grinned indulgently and pulled his arms up, hands meeting at the base of his skull, the pectoral muscles flexing more, a perfect sheen of oil on his skin. He watched the way Brett eagerly massaged him, hands and eyes wandering over to feel his taut biceps and firm arms. “You really like this, huh?”

“Sucking and fucking is fine, but,” He paused, moving closer to Jackson, his scent filled with arousal. “This is what gets me off better than anything else, like, just your pecs, the way they’re flexing, your nips all hard and sensitive like that…I’m gonna cum so hard later.”

“Later? Why not now?” Jackson frowned, lowering one arm to gently grip on of Brett’s muscular ass cheeks, pulling him close enough that their cocks rubbed against each other. “Or do you want to do more?”

“This is perfect, this is awesome!”

“Ok, I can go for that.” He grinned, rolling his head back as Brett thrust against him slowly, all the while his hands were still stroking, caressing, and massaging his chest, arms and nipples. “Fuck, that feels good!”

“Yeah?” Brett bucked against him harder, feeling Jackson’s cock slip and slide against him, the almost total lack of friction making the experience better than he had imagined. His eyes darted between Jackson’s parted lips to gazing at the smooth, oiled expanse of lightly tanned muscle and before could stop himself, Brett began to spurt his load in between Jackson’s cock and his stomach. “Fuck! Oh, you’re so hot! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” As the jets of cream splattered against the already oiled abs, Brett gripped Jackson’s bicep, rubbing himself up and down across the werewolf, gratified when the college guy went still, his own hands gripping Brett’s ass hard and shooting his cum too. “So awesome…”

“Yeah,” Jackson looked at him, but Brett had lowered his head, the tousled fringe of his hair touching against his chest. He wasn’t sure why, but Jackson closed his arms around Brett and held him closer, the younger werewolf mumbling something that even his enhanced hearing didn’t catch. But it didn’t matter, Jackson felt a wave of peace wash through him as Brett melted in his embrace. “Ahh.”

 

“How about this one?” Stiles glanced at him, and Corey shrugged. “It’s pretty empty.”

“Ok.” He sighed and trudged inside after Stiles, following him to a table by the window. Corey’s eyes lingered on the cute busboy, a guy about his own age, maybe a year younger, watching him approach them.

“Hi there!” The teenager grinned toothily at them. “Welcome to Sal’s Sea Shack! What can I get for ya’ll?”

“Sal’s Sea Shack on the sea shore?!” Stiles laughed, winking flirtatiously at the busboy, and then looking down at the menu. “Mmmh, gimme a chocolate malt! Ooh, and some fries! Corey?”

“Um, strawberry malt, please.” He murmured, cheeks burning when Stiles grinned and let his gaze linger on the busboy’s ass as he walked away. “Do ever not flirt?”

“Nope!” Stiles looked at him, smiling wider. “Corey, when you’re thirty and you’re getting married, I’m gonna be that guy who’s hitting on all the teenage waiters, and drooling over your straight college friends, and basically flirting with any guy who’ll buy me a drink, it’s who I am!”

“What if it’s your wedding?”

“I’m not lucky enough to ever think about getting married to you, Corey!”

“Oh.” He frowned, feeling his stomach clench and the blush that was creeping up his neck spread out across his chest. Corey hesitated before muttering, “Um, I think I’d be the lucky one, Stiles.”

“Huh?”

“Nothing.”

“Right.” Stiles interlaced his fingers, his tone becoming more serious. “At Thanksgiving, things seemed to be fine with you and Mason. Was that for show, or-”

“No, he does…” Corey trailed off, shaking his head. “I just think he likes the _idea_ of us being together, being this great high school romance story, but he just doesn’t seem to want to take an interest in what I like, or what I want to talk about. It’s all about him and his interests, some of which I share, he just never asks me about what I do when he’s not around.”

“Thanks.” Stiles nodded at the busboy, pushing Corey’s drink over to him. He waited until they were alone again, taking a few of the fries and stuffing them into his mouth, while offering the basket to Corey. “Ok, so, you’re not talking to each other. But I’ve had some pretty great connections with guys that did not include a whole lot of talking!”

Corey rolled his eyes at him and shrugged. “Yeah, I guess that part is still good; Mason is hot, and he still gets me off, and most of the time he does it without me having to ask him to.” He missed what Stiles said next, staring at his mouth instead when the college guy licked his lips, smacking his own in echo at the salty taste. “Uh, what?”

“I said, Mason should always get you off when he gets himself off, it’s just selfish otherwise.”

“I know, he does most of the time.” Corey repeated. “He’s really hot, so I guess I just let get away with it the other times.”

“Hmm.” The older teenager frowned but nodded. “I know Mason has a pretty nice body and his cock is really thick-”

“How do you know that?” 

“Um, it’s a pity you weren’t there for the welcome-to-the-beach-house blowjob!” Stiles grinned and took a long slurp from his straw, shifting around on his seat as the butt plug pressed into his cum-filled ass again. “I made Liam and Mason feel _very_ welcome. This is the joke I was talking about in the car.”

“You didn’t…?” Corey stared at him. “Stiles!”

“He’s got a real nice cock, Corey!”

“That’s not the point.” The younger teenager glared at him, trying to mask the hurt in his voice. “I don’t care if Mason messes around with you, I just-”

“Well, that’s good, Corey,” Stiles smirked at him, glancing around conspiratorially before he spoke again at the same volume. “This morning was less of a formal event and more of a service event!”

Corey frowned for a few seconds until it struck him. _No way…_ “All of them?!”

“Yup. Liam and Mason were a twofer though!” Stiles sucked on his malt innocently as the younger teenager looked at him, his lips parting. “So, sex obviously isn’t the problem between you two, right? It’s how he treats you the rest of the time, like you said before we got here?”

“Yeah, um, I guess.” Corey mumbled, still trying to get the images of Mason and Liam fucking Stiles at the same time out of his mind’s eye. He wasn’t sure what part of the sexy image turned him on the most: the two best friends doing something so intimate, or imagining what Stiles looked like when he got fucked. “Uh…”

“So, you’re complaining that he’s smart _and_ sexy?”

“Yeah.” Corey grunted. “Like, ok, so, if he was just one thing, like just hot…I mean, that’s so much easier.”

“You’re not dumb.”

“I know that!” He scowled at Stiles, the college guy smirking playfully at him. “I just, sometimes Mason acts like I am, and he thinks he’s so clever when he does it, like I won’t notice.”

“Well, you’re learning a valuable lesson,” Stiles gestured for him to drink up. “Just because someone is intelligent doesn’t mean they’re nice. I don’t care what your grades are, Corey, you’re the nicest, sweetest guy I’ve ever met!”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it.” He paused as the other teenager stared at him, blinking. “Oh, um, I didn’t-”

“It’s nothing.” Corey turned away, wiping the moisture from his eyes. “Just allergies, must be dusty in here or something.”

“Right.” Stiles pressed his lips together, frowning. _How can Mason not see he’s got such a cute guy on his arm? Has he never paid him a compliment or something?_ “Are you gonna talk to Mason when we get back?”

“I don’t think I need to anymore.”

“Oh, well, will you be ok with him being there tonight?” Stiles drained the last of the malt through his straw as Corey ate the rest of the fries. “Plus, we can move you out of his room, um, how do you feel about sharing with Aiden? He’s Ethan’s brother; they’re pretty alike, even if Aiden acts more like a straight guy.”

“Won’t he object?” Corey glanced at him, sucking noisily on his straw. “Or is he…handsy?”

“Only if you want him to be!” Stiles laughed, “Aiden’s great, I know he won’t have a problem sleeping next to you, and since he’s a werewolf, he’s really warm and hot, so you’ll be comfortable. Don’t worry, he’s used to guys popping wood around him!”

“Stiles!” Corey cried out as the busboy stopped dead in front of them. “Um, what’s the bill?”

 

“You should have asked for that kid’s number, I’m just saying!” Stiles grinned cheekily at him.

“He was like fourteen!” Corey protested, walking alongside Stiles as they looked into shop windows along the street.

“So?”

“You are shameless, you know that?!”

“Oh yeah!” Stiles laughed, feeling the butt plug shift around inside his ass as they picked up the pace. “If you knew what I knew, you’d be wondering how I’m even walking!”

“Plenty of practice, I’m guessing.”

“Woah, meow!” Stiles reached out and grabbed Corey’s arm, pulling him backwards. “Wait, wait, wait! Look at those jeans, kinda have a snakeskin effect, right?”

“Um, yeah, they’re pretty cool.”

“They’d look great on you!” He nodded enthusiastically, patting Corey on the ass. “With a butt like yours? Perfect!”

“What? No, I don’t-” Corey protested fruitlessly as Stiles dragged him reluctantly into the shop. “I couldn’t pull them off, Stiles.”

“Nonsense!” Stiles rifled through the racks until he found a pair closer to Corey’s size. “With your ass framed in fabric like that, Mason is gonna drop Liam like a hot potato and run right back to you!”

“Um…”

“C’mon!” Stiles dodged four young teenagers and their bored-looking boyfriends, leading Corey into the back of the shop where the changing area was. He paused to grab a garish, floral shirt and pressed that into his hands. “Take this.”

“I’m _not_ wearing that!” Corey replied firmly.

“Yeah, I will; it’s nice and loose, I can totally get away with leaving it unbuttoned all the time!” Stiles brought him to the end of the row, opening the door cautiously to reveal the changing room was an actual room, with full-length mirrors on two sides, solid walls, and a light, panelled door. “Sweet. Ok, you go inside and try on the pants. Go on!” He gestured frantically, grinning when Corey groaned and walked in.

“Fine.” 

 

Stiles waited patiently outside the changing room for five minutes, arms folded, leaning against the other wall and unconsciously rubbing up and down. To a passer-by, he looked like another bored teenager in a shop full of them, but Stiles smirked to himself as the motion slowly inched the butt plug out of his hole on the way down, before it was pushed back inside him on the way up. But that only served to make his cock hard, and Stiles grinned wider as he remembered the way Corey had been acting towards him, both that morning, and during previous visits home as their friendship grew more intimate. He was the only male friend Stiles had that he’d never fooled around with, and that lack of a perfect track record was something he was eager to correct. “Hey, Corey?”

“Yeah? Ow!”

“You ok in there?” Stiles frowned at the door, glancing around. They were alone; pounding music and chaotic customers kept the other staff busy. He smirked to himself and knocked on the door. “Corey? Let me in, I’ll give you a hand.”

“It’s open.” He replied, grunting as he tried to fit into the too tight pants. His back was turned to Stiles, so he didn’t see the way the older teenager wet his lips as he quickly opened the door and stepped inside, checking out his cotton-covered ass. “Stiles, I can’t get into them, they’re too tight!”

“Uh huh.” Stiles nodded, placing his hand on Corey’s back and gently turning him around. “Oh, haha.”

“Don’t laugh at me!” Corey flushed, sitting down on the small bench that ran the width of the space, his other trousers and shoes in a pile next to him.

“Sorry,” Stiles smiled, “Um, it’s just, I don’t think I’ve ever heard of anyone having to go a size bigger because their dick is too large!”

“ _Stiles!_ ” Corey whined at him, face completely red now, the flush dropping down his neck to spread across his collarbones. “Can you just help me and not tease me?”

“Ok, ok.” He gestured for Corey to lean back and Stiles grabbed the hem of the trousers, pulling them down with relative ease, though that left Stiles with front-row seats to Corey’s bulging trunks. “Woah.” Licking his lips, Stiles glanced up at him with a sly grin. “Um, it’s really busy out there. I bet no one would notice if we…” He flicked his head at Corey’s bulge, one hand lingering on his thigh, the other gently holding Corey’s wrist. “Took a little longer than expected?”

“Uh, I, I don’t, I don’t have any lube.” Corey managed after several attempts at speaking, his heart racing as he watched Stiles unbuckle the belt of his camo shorts. 

“That’s alright, I have more than enough from this morning!”

“Wait…you want _me_ to fuck _you?_ ” He frowned, legs already spreading. “But I thought-”

“No way am I turning down the opportunity to ride this monster!” Stiles grinned at him, squeezing the head of Corey’s thick cock through his trunks, hands reaching down to pull them off. “Fuck yeah!”

“Really?” The younger teenager stared at him in confusion, not reacting as Stiles moved closer to him and unbuttoned his shirt for him. “It’s not that big, I mean, I keep myself really smooth, ‘cause I heard that makes your dick look bigger?”

“It’s working!”

“Mason…”

“What?” Stiles pulled his shirt over his head, tossing to one side as he slowly jerked Corey off. “I’ve seen his cock, remember? Yours is great, perfect even! Just the right size for fucking! Just the right size for sucking! Just the right size for jerking off! Perfect, Corey! I really need to talk to Mason, just because he’s smart as fuck, doesn’t mean he gets to treat you like this.”

“No, don’t!” Corey shook his head and grabbed Stiles shoulders, pulling him forwards. He hesitated as their faces were suddenly a lot closer, and Corey swallowed, feeling the air rush from his lungs the moment Stiles closed the distance and kissed him. “Mmh!”

“Ok,” Stiles pulled back from him, grinning. “Have you fucked anyone before?”

“No.”

“That’s cool, just go further back on the bench, that’s it.” Stiles glanced at himself in the mirror. “Huh, I’ve only ever done this once; looked at myself while getting fucking. He was this really vain guy, but had loads of money, so it was pretty fun. Jackson would really love getting it-”

“Stiles,” Corey cut across him with a grunt. “Can you not talk about anyone else while we’re doing this?”

“Yeah, of course, but, um, that might be hard once I show you this.” The college guy winked at him and turned around, lowering his tight trunks and revealing the flared black base of the butt plug to Corey. “I serviced the pack today, picked up quite a few loads and most of them are still locked inside. Mason and Liam were last, so they should still be nice and gooey!”

“Oh man.”

“You still interested, Corey?”

“I…” He paused, tentatively reaching out to rub his fingers against the smooth hardness of Stiles’ ass, his pulse quick and cock quivering. Corey nodded once he got sight of Stiles’ dick, leaking precum and making his ass clench eagerly. _I wish the roles were reversed, but, this might be the closest I ever get to having him fuck me, and at least, I’ll be in him, a part of him, by the sounds of it!_ “Yeah, I’m interested!”

 

Corey pressed his lips together, watching as Stiles manoeuvred himself into place over his dick. He was half-lying down, back and shoulders pressed against the mirror behind the bench, his legs and thighs over the floor, the position awkward and slightly uncomfortable. But it didn’t matter because his eyes were glued to Stiles’ body; his lean, athletic torso, handsome face with lips parted and eyes shut, and that hard, gently quivering cock standing straight up against his body. Corey’s ass clenched again, but he reminded himself that he was the one meant to be fucking Stiles. Panic gripped him for a moment; what if he didn’t do it right? Or what if Stiles laughed at him the way Mason sometimes did when he tried to be the dominant one? What if-

“Corey?”

“Yeah?”

“Relax.” Stiles smiled at him in the mirror’s reflection. “I can feel you trembling. It’s ok, you got this.” He reached between his legs and slowly pulled the butt plug out, his hole clenching around the toy as though reluctant to let it leave. “Ahhh!”

“We haven’t even started yet…” Corey paused, his hands on Stiles’ hips as he watched the sex toy drop out of the college guy’s ass and land with a thump on the floor, wavering around for a moment before it remained steady on its base. But his attention was soon zeroed in on Stiles’ ass again, when his cock touched the loose hole. “Oh! Wow!”

“I know.” Stiles grinned at him again, continuing to lower himself onto Corey’s dick until it was all comfortably inside him. There was a slight burn, and just enough girth to make him feel full and satisfied, but not stretched out like when both Liam and Mason had filled him earlier. “Yeah,” He managed with a grunt, leaning back against Corey, “You are the perfect size!”

Corey just beamed at him, glancing in the mirror to see Stiles’ face angled upwards, eyes closed, his legs going slack as they hooked around Corey’s own. Stiles’ ass was just as he had described it; gooey and full and somehow this was so much hotter than Corey had expected. He began to thrust up and down, keeping one hand on Stiles’ waist, the other venturing upwards to touch and feel and massage Stiles’ stomach and chest. “Ahhh! Wow, that feels so good!” He moaned when the older teenager began to clench his ass around his cock, milking him dry, precum already flowing in to join the rest of the loads buried in Stiles’ ass. Corey tried to keep his voice down, remembering where they were, even if the loud music outside drowned out the sweaty slapping of flesh as Stiles bounced on his cock, and Corey bucked up into him, leaning forward enough to kiss and suck at his skin, the feeling and sensations overwhelming him.

“Mmh, that’s it, Corey!” Stiles smirked lazily, reaching down to guide the guy’s hand to his cock. “Just jerk me a little, I don’t need to cum. But you do, I need you to shoot your thick cream inside me and you’re gonna do a better job than Mason and Liam!”

“Really?” Corey gazed at him, his hips not stopping now as he thrust himself deeper and faster into Stiles’ cum filled ass, beginning to enjoy the squelching sounds and the feel and image of the other guys’ cum around his cock. 

“Yeah! Harder now, harder!”

“Ok,” Corey nodded and began moving faster, one hand gripping Stiles’ waist, other hand jerking him off with practiced ease, while he slumped a little lower, allowing his ass to hang properly over empty space and really start to pound Stiles the way he wanted it. Corey’s attention moved away from Stiles’ amazing ass and instead focused on his dick, watching it in the mirror, his lips parting as he fantasized about their roles being reversed; if it was him riding on Stiles’ cock, if it was him Stiles was pounding so hard, if it was Stiles’ cock filling him with cream, if Stiles… “Fuck! I’m cumming!” Corey moaned, his body going still as he thrust upwards one last time, feeling his dick throb and pulse, cum pumping out and pouring into Stiles’ already full hole. “Ahh! Stiles! Stiles! Stiles! Stiles! Stiles!”

“Haha, yeah, baby!” Stiles grinned when he felt Corey’s jizz being added to his collection, clenching his ass hard to squeeze the full amount from him, not caring that some of it slipped out and was probably coating Corey’s balls. The younger guy was still jerking him off, and Stiles went to place a hand on his, glancing into the mirror as he did so. “Woah…” He rested his hand on his sweat-streaked abs instead and let Corey jerk him off to completion, staring at his “o” face, lips parted, pink tongue just visible, eyes half-closed, cheeks flushed. “Go for it!” Stiles whispered, sinking down on Corey’s still hard cock as his own fired off, a few drops of cum to splatter against his skin, his reserves already pretty low from the morning’s activities. “Fuck, that was hot!”

“Yeah.” Corey nodded, resting his forehead against Stiles’ back. He grimaced as the older teenager moved away, pulling off him with a wet sound and watching as Stiles immediately impaled himself on the butt plug again. Corey used a tissue from his pants to clean up the cum that was still covering his cock and the streams that had dripped onto his balls and taint. “Do you want…oh, you’re…”

“Don’t want anything to go to waste now, do we?” He winked at Corey and gestured at the pants he was meant to have been trying on. “So, you gonna get them?”

“Um-”

“Are you alright in there?” There was a gentle knock on the door and they both answered at the same time.

“We’re fine!”

“Yeah, I’m-” Corey glared at Stiles as the woman outside took a breath. The college guy just grinned at him, his eyes glinting mischievously.

“We’re ok, my friend here was trying on a pair of trousers, and he, um, got stuck!”

“Oh my! Are you ok?”

“Yeah, it was just in a, uh, delicate area.” Corey flushed as Stiles gestured for him to talk. “My, um, underwear got caught…”

“Can I ask what trousers you were trying on?”

“The, err, the rattlesnake red, um…”

“Oh, yeah.” She sighed, and her tone became more apologetic. “That has happened to a few other customers. Would you like a larger size?”

“Uh, sure?” Corey shrugged helplessly, watching as a still-naked Stiles shuffled over to the door, one hand at his ass, keeping the butt plug from sliding out as he leaned forward. He grabbed his trunks, slipping them on rapidly. “What are you doing?”

“She’s gone!” Stiles nodded, gesturing at him again. “Get dressed! C’mon!”

“Ok.” Corey pulled his shirt back on, buttoning it up as Stiles managed the tricky task of getting into his trunks and keeping the sex toy from slipping out. “Why are you even bothering with that anyway?”

“A couple of reason; feels great, keeps me full up and ready whenever the opportunity presents, plus, I have some awesome plans for tonight!” Stiles winked at him, checking them both over in the mirror before he opened the door and led Corey back into the shop. The assistant was coming towards them with another pair of trousers for him. “Hi.”

“Hello.” She smiled pleasantly at them, offering the pants to Corey in exchange for the other pair. “I just want to apologize once more, I am so sorry about that mishap, are you sure you’re alright?”

“Um, yeah.” Corey flushed as Stiles sniggered. “Yeah, no harm done, really. I’ll just take them as is, and we’ll go.”

“Ok, I’ll take at this till over here.”

“Well, Corey, at least now I know that your profile picture wasn’t lying!” 

“Stiles!” Corey blushed darker, seeing the woman pause for a moment, before she kept walking. He glared at the college guy. “I’m gonna kill you!”

“Aww c’mon, just think of the funny story we have of our first date together!” Stiles grinned and threw his arm around Corey, steering him to the till, and winking shamelessly at the sales assistant.

_First date? I wish…_ Corey thought to himself, not even noticing that Stiles had paid for his pants, watching him instead when they left the store, walking down the pretty boulevard, Stiles’ arm still around him. 

 

“Hey guys, we’re out here!” Brett called out as Stiles and Corey returned, the late afternoon sun still filling the sheltered part of the deck area with heat and light. He and Jackson were lounging next to the pool, skin gleaming and darker than this morning, while Aiden, Ethan, and Danny sat at the pool’s edge, their legs trailing in the blue water as they chatted. Only Scott, Liam, and Mason were in the water itself, throwing a ball around and playing with each other. “C’mon!”

“We’re coming, fuck.” Stiles grinned at him, stripping off his shirt and walking over to sit on Jackson’s other side, nodding for Corey to sit next to him. But the younger guy lifted the shopping bag meaningfully and Stiles nodded. “Sure, drop it up to my room, and then come join us.” He glanced over at the pool when Mason broke off from his play-fight with Liam over the ball to get out of the water, following Corey inside. Stiles smiled and nodded at him when Mason glanced his way.

“You guys have fun?” Jackson asked Stiles, holding his hand out for the keys. “Thanks.”

“Yeah, it was great; we had these old timey malt milkshakes and went shopping and stuff.” Stiles nodded, taking a sip from Jackson’s soda, and smirking when the werewolf frowned. “Thirsty.”

“Oh, I know.”

“But, yeah,” Stiles continued, ignoring the snark. “It was cool to hang out with Corey, he’s really cute.”

“Uh huh.” Jackson glanced at Brett and they both grinned at Stiles. “You know he’s not a werewolf, right?”

“Neither is Danny, and he counted.” Stiles frowned at him, shrugging. 

“Yeah.” He flicked his eyes over Brett’s chest and bit his lip. “I guess exceptions can be made.”

“Right.” Stiles grinned at him, and lay back, listening to Jackson and Brett talk quietly. _He seems a lot happier than he was yesterday evening, or even this morning. I guess he and Brett really hit it off._ “Gah!” Stiles exclaimed suddenly as Scott crept over to him and shook his wet hair in his face. “You!”

“Haha, Stiles!” The Alpha grinned at him, brown eyes sparkling. He grabbed a towel and patted dry the rest of his body, watching as Stiles sat up, licking his lips and looking at rapidly hardening cock. “See something you like?”

“I see you and Liam went skinny dipping!”

“We wanted Mason to join us, but I guess we still have some barriers to break down.” Liam called out, pulling himself from the pool. Stiles’ gaze quickly slipped from Scott’s proud dick toward Liam’s equally naked form, water coursing down his body, giving it a slick, almost oiled appearance. “Hey Stiles.”

“Hey, Liam.” His chest felt tight, and Stiles didn’t have to look down to know he was tenting massively. “You been playing in the pool all day?”

“No, we sat out too.” Liam gestured at the other loungers around the pool area. His skin was still wet, but Stiles could more clearly see the drops of water clinging to the contours of his muscular chest and arms, leading further down to the large cock that was already quite chubbed up. Liam moved to stand beside Stiles and Scott, grinning at the effect he was having on them both.

“Um,” Stiles swallowed hard, knowing Jackson and Brett were smirking at him. He tore his eyes from the two naked, wet werewolves in front of him, and looked at Scott’s face. “So, is he still coming?”

“Yeah, last I heard, his flight was delayed due to snow in the layover.” Scott shrugged, touching Liam’s arm and moving to sit down nearby. “He’s still hoping to be out here for tonight though.”

“Awesome!” Stiles grinned, watching Liam climb into Scott’s lap and start making out with him, their bodies grinding together. “And Corey called me shameless…” He sat up, leaving them behind to squeeze in between Aiden and Ethan. “Hello my two favorite twins!”

“Stiles!” Aiden smiled at him, an arm wrapping around his shoulder to pull him even closer as Ethan rolled his eyes. “What?”

“Nothing, just when was the last time I got such an excited greeting?” His brother pouted at him. “Sure, we’ve been rubbing shoulders, but you just practically yanked Stiles onto your cock!”

“I wouldn’t complain if you wanted to do that.” Stiles grinned at Aiden, and then leaned over to kiss Ethan’s cheek. “Either of you…or _both_ of you!”

“Are you sure about that, Stiles?” Danny quirked a brow at him. “I mean, Ethan is huge, and by all accounts, Aiden is just as big, I don’t think even your well used hole is gonna stretch that far!”

“Oh, you wound me!” Stiles fell back into Aiden’s possessive embrace, grinning up at him as he rested against the werewolf’s strong chest. “Although, I have been training for that exact moment.” Aiden frowned, and Stiles’ grin became even more devious. “That’s it, have a reach inside!”

“You…fuck!” Aiden stared at him, the hand that had been around Stiles’ side slipping into his shorts and underwear to touch the hard base of the butt plug. “You’ve kept it inside you all day?!”

“Yup.”

“Fuck!” Ethan agreed with his brother and gestured for Stiles to lift his ass up, stripping him naked so they could all see his butt crack and the edge of the plug buried inside his hole. “That’s-”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m real dedicated.” Stiles shrugged off the praise, glaring at Danny when he kicked Stiles’ clothes into the pool. “Gee, thanks.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Danny smirked. “I thought this was ‘Stiles’ Slutty Weekend!’ I didn’t think you needed clothes!”

“He doesn’t.” Aiden growled, and this time actually pulled Stiles into his lap, their cocks pushing against each other. His right hand gripped Stiles’ ass aggressively while the other one clasped his neck and tilted his head back, Aiden licking a strip along his jaw.

“Uh, before we start making out,” Stiles put his hands on Aiden’s shoulders, nodding at the window into the living room where Corey and Mason were sitting, talking. “I got something to ask you.”

“Uh huh.”

“How do you feel about letting Corey sleep with you tonight? He and Mason are pretty much on a break, if not broken up, and it’s awkward if they have to share a room.”

“Hmm.” Aiden looked over at Corey, nodding slowly. “He’s pretty cute, kinda like a more innocent version of you, huh?”

“Hahaha!” Stiles laughed at him, glancing at Ethan and Danny when they slipped into the pool, treading water close together as the underwater lights came on automatically. “You know, Aiden, I’m pretty sure by the time we’re done here you’re gonna be fully bisexual and not just _twinsexual!_ ”

“Yeah, yeah.” Aiden smirked, pulling Stiles against him again, kissing his jaw and lips, before closing his eyes and slipping his tongue into his mouth, Stiles rocking against him eagerly.

 

“Um…” Corey lingered near to Aiden and Stiles, not sure if he should interrupt them, but Stiles pulled away from the werewolf and nodded at him.

“Sit down, Corey, c’mon, join us.” He smirked. “You don’t mind, right, Aiden?”

“No, it’s cool.” The twin gently pushed Stiles out of his lap, and gestured for Corey to sit next to him, placing his arms around them both once Corey had taken off his shirt. “You ok?”

“Uh, yeah, Mason and I just agreed to have a break.” Corey looked at the older guys, his gaze lingering on Stiles, even though Aiden’s hand on his shoulder was strangely reassuring. “Mason said that he was going to talk to me about it, us, this afternoon anyway, so I guess it was a good idea we talked earlier, Stiles. I might have…” He lowered his voice so only they could hear him. “Said something mean or in the heat of the moment.”

“Yeah, you’re kinda too cute to be mean!” Stiles grinned at him, leaning over to squeeze his hand. “So, are you free to see other guys, or what?”

“Yup, Mason, err, he just said he was ‘setting me free,’ whatever that means, while he’s gonna try and get in on Scott and Liam’s relationship.” Corey smirked, his eyes gleaming in the setting sun. “Or, at least, he’ll try and get into Liam’s pants when Scott isn’t around.”

“Hahaha!” Stiles laughed, nudging into Aiden as the werewolf sniggered. “I guess Mason is a bit of a drama-whore, huh?!”

“I guess.” Corey grinned back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there’s likely to be some dynamic shifts in the pairings on this story. Pretty much all of the characters are in open relationships, and there’s no issues around cheating or things like that. There are only three relationships that won’t be changing however: Ethan/Danny, Ethan/Aiden, and Scott/Liam. The others are all up in the air right now, though I have a pretty good idea of who's ending up with who.


	4. Stiles Steals the Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As in other chapters, this one contains lots of unprotected (bareback) anal sex, double penetration, one instance of triple penetration, copious amounts of cum, and quite large dicks. This is a sexual fantasy and attempting to replicate these scenes in real life may be hazardous to your health, wellbeing, and ass! Please practice safe sex and see the tags for more information!

The living room’s couches had been broken apart from the long L they had been in previously and pushed back to leave the floor space open, the low coffee table moved next to the long, gravel-lined fireplace, its glass surface reflecting the flames. A chill had come over the beach house once the sun had set and Jackson flicked a switch, causing surprised gasps when then tongues of orange fire leapt up dramatically behind him. Now waves of heat flooded the room, carefully placed lamps providing pools of warm light, the rest of the space a mix of shadows and firelight. But that was how Stiles wanted it, he knew what was about to happen, they all did, but he also knew there was a big difference between getting a blow job and being fucking in front of everyone. Jackson didn’t even bat an eyelid when Stiles explained his plan, Scott backing him up with a naughty gleam in his eyes, the Alpha’s cock already hard as he humped Stiles from behind.

 _Music and some booze should get things going!_ He grinned when the surround sound speakers started to pump EDM into the living room and Stiles danced alone, swaying his body to the beat, arms waving in the air, gesturing for the others to join him as they returned from upstairs, freshly showered, shaved, and dressed to suit the occasion. Liam and Mason were standing together at a long counter that they were using for a bar, Danny making them cocktails, complimenting their cut abs as the t-shirts quickly came off. Scott had disappeared somewhere, but Corey joined Stiles on the dancefloor, moving around him and smirking when Stiles placed his hands on the younger guy’s waist, feeling the tautness of the tight-fitting t-shirt. Brett and Jackson were talking to each other again, leaning against one of the bookshelves, their shirts open and bulges prominent in form-fitting shorts. But it was the twins that caught Stiles’ attention the most, identically dressed in body-hugging vests, their muscular arms and developed pecs on display. He paused with Corey pressed close to him, smirking when he realized that they were both staring at Aiden.

“Stiles!” Scott called out, gesturing for him to come over. “I got it!”

“Yeah?” Stiles released Corey and gave him a gentle push towards the twins, walking towards Scott as the werewolf produced two tall glass bottles with homemade labels marred by Scott’s untidy scrawl. “Ahh, _Scott’s Special Reserve!_ Perfect!”

“I’ve refined it after last year,” Scott explained as he stripped off his shirt, grinning hungrily at Stiles. “It’ll get us tipsy, but not completely trashed instantly, so those, uh, inhibitions ought to just fall away!”

“Awesome.” Stiles returned the grin and reached down to massage the head of his cock through the bright purple thong he was wearing…the only thing he was wearing. Scott wet his lips and glided his hand up and down Stiles’ chest, hooking one finger into the waistband while his other hand grabbed an ass cheek and pulled Stiles into him. “Guess you wanna go first, huh?”

“Oh yeah,” Scott licked a strip from his collarbones up his neck, groaning as Stiles’ hands found his raging hardon. “Go get this party started!”

“My pleasure.” Stiles kissed his lips lightly and twirled away, the music speeding up as he climbed onto the coffee table, catching everyone’s attention with his wild dancing and bare-assed twerking. “Alright, alright!” He gyrated enthusiastically in time with the beat, turning around to give the majority of them a great view of his ass, bending over dramatically to a chorus of moans and catcalls, hands on his ass cheeks, one reaching across to pull the thin line of fabric that separated the twin globes to one side, smirking as he heard Liam gasp and Danny mutter darkly.

“That’s my butt plug!”

“Yup! Keeping me nice and wide for all those _big_ cocks!” Stiles stood straight, though never still; moving in time to the music. “And since everyone here has had me, let’s get over the shyness and party on down!” He jumped onto the floor and pulled Corey and Aiden back out with him as the bass got louder, the other guys joining in and taking a sip of Scott’s spiked beer, inhibitions falling away, along with their clothes.

 

The music pressed against them, Scott and Stiles dancing together, among the rest of the guys, lights turned low, temperature rising in the room, not that it mattered to Stiles when he had a hot werewolf to grind up against. Scott’s hands were on his hips, sliding under the skimpy waistband and gripping his bare flesh hard as the Alpha’s equally firm cock slid between Stiles’ smooth ass cheeks, nudging the butt plug, eager to plunge into those depths once again. His hands moved as Stiles threw his arms in the air, jumping and fist-bumping in time to the beat, Scott’s fingers gliding down his chest, the digits splayed to keep him pressed close, while the other gripped Stiles’ dick through the thin fabric. “C’mere!” Scott called out, grinning at Liam and inviting him to join them.

“Sure,” He smirked at Mason, his best friend grunting for him to go, and Liam threaded his way through the rest of the pack, dancing and turning to the music, the scent of drunken werewolves heavy in the air. “Hey.” Liam said lazily as Stiles lowered his arms onto his shoulders, pulling the shorter guy closer to him, sandwiched by Scott grinding against him from behind. 

“Huh,” Jackson’s lips twitched as he relaxed on the chaise longue nearby, shirt left parted along his lats, and sipping a spiked martini. It took a moment for his dulled senses to notice that he himself was being watched by Brett across the room. The other werewolf was drinking from a cocktail glass, the pink liquid inside didn’t have the darkish hue that Scott’s Special gave every other drink, and Jackson smiled when Brett knocked it back with relish. Their eyes met for a moment, before Brett averted his gaze too quickly, cheeks flushing as he turned his attention to the others. But it didn’t matter, Jackson felt that familiar thrum deep in his stomach, the thrill of fire sparking through him in a way he hadn’t experienced in years. Stiles used to make him feel like that, but as he returned his gaze to the gyrating college guy, Jackson realized he hadn’t experienced that burst of energy once since he had landed a few days before. “Fuck…”

“Don’t worry!” Stiles called over to him, pushing Scott and Liam towards the nearby couch. “We’re about to, c’mon, join in!”

“I’ll watch.”

“Jackson! Please!” He begged as Scott started making out with Liam and stripping off each other’s’ clothes. “You don’t have to do anything lower than my collar bone, I promise!” 

“Fine.” Jackson stood up, taking his shirt off slowly when he noticed Brett’s eyes were on him again. “Get that not-so-tight ass of yours in position, I think Scott might’ve added a little something extra to his brew this year.”

“Maybe.” The Alpha broke off from kissing Liam’s neck to smirk at them, red eyes glowing softly in the dim light. “I wasn’t sure if we would end up doing this without an avalanche to, err, break the ice. Drink up, trust me, when you shoot, it’ll be the best cum shot you’ve ever had!”

 

Stiles shook his ass invitingly in Liam’s face, grinning as he felt the guy’s fingers slide along the smooth skin of his crack and grip the flared base of the butt plug, pulling the sex toy out slowly, his eager gasps making Stiles’ dick get harder. “Ahhh, yeah!” He moaned, his ass loose, though still filled with the collected cum from earlier in the day. “Hurry, Liam, don’t let it drip out!”

“I won’t waste a drop!” Liam grunted, using the head of his cock to gather the dribble that escaped from Stiles’ full hole and pushed inside him with a satisfied moan, the ass still tight enough for the muscles to grip his cock and make Liam’s eyes glow. He started a slow, regular pace, pulling out almost all the way, hooking his cock head on the rim of Stiles’ ass, and then plunging back into him quickly, his hands gripping the guy’s waist. Scott was kissing Stiles, Jackson still just watching them, though Liam could see the front of his fitted shorts bulging, the sight making him speed up just a little, grinning happily. “Man, Stiles, I can’t believe our cum is still so slick and wet inside your ass from this morning!”

“Oh, didn’t I mention I got a refill in town?” Stiles broke away from Scott to grin over his shoulder. “That fresh load is Corey’s, you can thank him later!”

“Fuck…” Liam muttered, looking around for the guy, his eyes widening when he found Corey crammed between the twins, Aiden’s hand in his lap, his leg hooked over Corey’s. “Oh my god!” His eyes bulged as he watched Aiden begin to kiss Corey, the twin getting really into it as Ethan regarded them with a smirk, his hand massaging his own cock through his briefs. Liam managed to rip his eyes away from their make out session, looking instead at Mason, but his best friend seemed to be more interested in watching Stiles get fucked. He shrugged and resumed pounding into his ass, Stiles’ needy grunts satisfied.

“Ah! Liam, that’s it! Fuck me harder, Liam!”

“Uh huh.” Liam nodded and put his hips into the motion, rocking back and forth, harder and harder, slamming his cock into Stiles’ well-used ass. He glanced back at Mason again, watching as his best friend downed swigs of beer as Danny took shots from a nearby line he had had set up, drinking every time Stiles cried out Liam’s name. _They’re gonna get really drunk if that’s the drinking game they’re playing!_

“You ready to start sharing, Liam?” Scott smirked at him, slapping Stiles’ butt cheek playfully, the guy no longer complaining as he kissed Jackson hard, the other werewolf finally giving in and coming over to them. “Ok, get on your back, keep his ass plugged!” 

Scott ordered them around, positioning Stiles so that he could see Scott fucking him and feel Liam’s hard abs on his back. Jackson knelt next to Stiles’ head, jerking off as he waited for Scott to line up his cock and slide into his ass, the stretched hole taking him after a moment of pressure and some pained grunting. “That’s it!”

“Pretty hot,” Jackson muttered, a bead of precum smeared around his cock head as he flexed his right arm, hand clasping the back of his neck to pull his muscle tight, eyes searching the room until they found Brett’s, the other werewolf not looking away this time. He smirked and then looked down at Stiles, seeing his wet lips and gleaming eyes. “Two cocks not enough?”

“You know I want them all!” Stiles reached out, pushing his hand away to pump Jackson’s dick a few times before pulling him closer, so he could wrap his lips around his cock, moaning obscenely. “Mmmh!”

Liam was still under him, plugging away as Scott kept himself seated inside, moaning eagerly every time Stiles’ hands flexed on his meaty ass cheeks, pulling them open to display his hole for the rest of the pack to see. The motions seemed to make Scott hornier as he bucked and slid his cock along Liam’s thick dick inside the cum-filled ass, the squelching sound matching well with the slapping of skin and the pleasure-filled grunting. “Ah! Stiles!” Scott looked at his best friend’s hard cock pressed against his stomach, up Stiles’ smooth, clenching abs and towards his blown-out cheeks, mouth filled with Jackson’s cock, his scent pushed higher into erotic happiness. Liam was moving against him too, the younger guy thrusting upwards, the thick column of his cock massaging Scott’s flared head until the pressure and pleasure was too much, and Scott gasped. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum!”

“Thank you!” Liam groaned. “I’ve been holding off since your cock touched mine in his ass!” He gave a final, desperate series of frantic lunges, driving his dick as deep into Stiles’ cum-filled ass as possible, before shooting off with a loud groan. “AHHHHH! Yeah, Stiles, take my cum, you slut!”

“Haha, easy, Liam!” Scott laughed, his amusement dropping away suddenly as Liam’s flood of warm cum washed over his cock and leaked out of the sparse space left between their dicks. “Fuck!”

“Exactly, Scott.” Liam kept moving, using his still-hard cock to push his boyfriend over the edge. “Now breed him good!” 

“Not sure he has enough room for that!” Scott groaned, gripping Stiles’ legs as he pulled halfway out, letting his cream fill the void and drench Liam’s cock in his cum. Torrents of jizz shot out of Scott’s cock, the Alpha pulling out and dropping Stiles’ legs to impale him fully on Liam and allowing him to spray cum all over Stiles’ dick, balls, and clenching abs. “Ah! Ah! AH! Yeah, Stiles!” 

Stiles pulled off Jackson’s cock in time to watch the cum hit his chest, streams of it running down his smooth skin as Scott howled and worked his dick against his balls and slick ass crack. He glanced at Jackson, seeing him bit his lower lip, trying to hold off. “Sorry, Jackson, gonna need it all tonight!” 

“Fuck!” Jackson groaned, his hand a blur on his dick, the glossy head slapping against Stiles’ wet lips and eager tongue, his head tilted back, mouth open in a way that the werewolf couldn’t resist any longer. “Oh, yeah! Oh! Stiles, you cummy wonder-fuck!”

“That’s me!” Stiles grinned proudly when Jackson sprayed jets of pearly jizz all across his face and hair and neck.

 

Ethan smirked as Aiden finally stopped making out with Corey, coming up for air when he heard Stiles’ moans of pleasure over the loud music. The younger guy was breathless, his t-shirt pulled up, lips slightly bruised, his cheeks flush, but Corey’s eyes gleamed and Ethan knew that wasn’t going to be the last time his brother…indulged his gay side. “C’mon, we’re up.”

“What?”

“I’m not giving Stiles time to rest, and he wants both of us, so why don’t we start off with him?” Ethan grinned as his brother’s dick twitched visibly in his trunks, Corey having got their pants down. “And then when we’ve filled him, you can fill me?!”

“I’m down for that.” Aiden returned the grin, reaching into Corey’s lap to squeeze the leaking tip of his cock, the scent sweet on the air. “And you, don’t forget you’re sharing my bed tonight, and, err, maybe more if you want?”

“Uh, sure?” Corey flushed.

“Great, I’ll save some for you, then!” Aiden gave his cock a final tease and then stood up, kicking his shorts off and fully stripping out of his vest, Ethan following him.

“I thought Stiles was your only exception?”

“Yeah, well, Corey’s cute.” Aiden replied, shrugging. “And besides, Corey is gonna have the best rebound sex of all time! Don’t you and Stiles always say that I’m the most awesome top you’ve ever had?”

“You’re my twin brother, I have to say that.” Ethan smirked, arms folded as they waited for Stiles to stop making out with Jackson, Scott and Liam slipping away to begin a noisy sixty-nine nearby, putting on quite the erotic show. 

“Well, I am.” Aiden insisted, squaring his shoulders and nudging against Ethan.

“Prove that claim with actions, not words, bro!” Ethan shot back, he smiled and pulled Aiden against him, tilting his head slightly to allow him better access. “Mmh.”

Stiles nodded as Jackson moved away, watching him pull his shorts back on, though remaining shirtless, heading towards the counter where all the booze was lined up. He glanced to one side, everything else forgotten instantly when Stiles spotted Ethan and Aiden making out, his cock getting hard again, hole clenching as Aiden’s hand crept down Ethan’s smooth, tanned back and dipped inside the tight trunks to grip a butt cheek. “Fuck…” Stiles reached down, fingers exploring his cum-slick hole, knowing that he didn’t have to bother with lube again that night, Liam and Scott had splurged enough in and around his ass to easily take the double delight that was possessed by the sexy duo in front of him. He made an eager noise in his throat and Ethan pulled away from his brother, smirking over his shoulder at Stiles. “Are you gonna…?”

“Yeah, we made an arrangement, didn’t we?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t think-” Stiles stopped talking when Ethan started kissing him, closing the distance rapidly and pulling Stiles onto his knees. He was vaguely aware of Aiden moving behind him to lie on the couch, the familiar feel of his hands on his butt cheeks, dragging him backwards, ensuing his lips never parted from Ethan’s. Stiles’ eyes bulged as Aiden just pushed his cock into his ass, not bothering with foreplay or anything, the werewolf gripping his hips tight, urging him back onto the full length of his dick, Stiles’ ass clenching hard around the pillar of flesh. “Ugh!” He was forced to pull away from Ethan, gasping for air, his eyes trailing down the smooth, gleaming muscular chest of the other twin, his identical cock slick with precum. “Hang on, hang on.” 

“What?” Aiden paused mid-stroke and looked expectantly at him. He smirked slightly as Scott and Liam continued to suck each other off behind them, their loud slurping noises rising above the pounding beat of the music. “Stiles?”

“I, uh,” He flushed. “I want to face you, Aiden.”

“Heh, really?”

“Why?” Ethan frowned at him, “Is something wrong?”

“No, of course not,” Stiles shook his head, “Just-”

“He knows what he wants, bro.” Aiden clasped his hands behind his neck and flexed casually. “And you know that Stiles has been fantasising about this moment for ages, so let him act it out the way he wants to.”

“Uh, yeah.” Stiles blushed deeper, the red flush reaching across his collarbones and chest. “That’s always how I’ve imagined it.”

“Ok.” Ethan shrugged as though it didn’t matter, letting Stiles pull off the other werewolf and re-orientate himself, Ethan moving into his position behind Stiles. A smile crept across his handsome features as he watched his brother’s cock push into Stiles’ ass, the sight making his own dick pulse and leak heavily. He smeared the precum around the thick head and shaft, getting ready to join his twin inside their favorite pack member. Ethan wet his lips as Stiles sat fully on Aiden’s cock, leaning forward to rest his hands on the guy’s developed pectoral muscles and leaving just enough room for Ethan to slide onto his back on the couch, inching closer and closer to them, grinning wider the moment his big cock touched Stiles’ ass cheeks and he shivered in response. Aiden’s hand reached for his and once they made contact, Ethan moved faster, lining up his cock against the last few inches that weren’t buried inside Stiles, waiting until Aiden raised Stiles up slightly, the stretched hole ready for the identical cocks to push it even further apart. “Here we go.” He whispered, aware that they had all been quiet for too long, breath held for the gasps and moans that accompanied his intrusion. “Fuck!”

“Ah!” Stiles cried out, feeling Aiden grab his hand reflexively and siphon the edge off, still letting him feel the hard burn and stretch as his cum-filled hole was strained to its widest point. “Fuck yes!”

“Oh my god!” Aiden moaned, tilting his head to the right to see his brother’s body, the expression of pleasure written across Ethan’s face making Aiden buck and pull Stiles all the way down onto their twin cocks. “Oh, yeah! Finally, Stiles!”

“Yeah,” He whimpered, eyes closed as the sensations overwhelmed him, clashing with the thoughts that his ultimate fantasy was finally coming true. “Oh, yeah, start moving, guys, I feel like I’m just gonna explode knowing you’re both inside me!”

“If you want to splurge all over me, I guess I’m down with that.” Aiden smirked up at him as Stiles groaned and slowly jerked off. “But, you have to ride our twin cocks a few times, milk all that creamy cum out of us, huh, Stiles?! I know how turned on you are by the fact that two _brothers_ are buried inside that sexy ass of yours!”

“Ah, yeah, bro!” Ethan groaned, gripping Stiles’ hips to use as leverage and pushing up into him. “You know he loves that dirty talk!” Both brothers were on their backs now, lying on the couch, one leg on the floor, the other crossed over each other’s as Stiles grinned and began bouncing up and down on their cocks, feeling the resistance from his stretched hole as their precum and the previous loads mixed and provided the most erotic lube he’d ever had. “Fuck! That’s so hot seeing your ass take our dicks, Stiles!”

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Stiles grunted, his knees propelling him up and down with greater speed, raising himself up and arching his back to the point where the twin’s cocks almost came out, but never did, allowing Stiles to plunge back down on them, burying their dicks a little deeper each time, milking more precum from the flared heads. “Fuck that’s good!” He grinned and jerked his own cock on the down-stroke, hearing the twins moan made his dick twitch and slip in his cum-slick hand. Ethan’s hands were on his ass, massaging the cheeks and holding them apart for easier access to his tight hole, while one of Aiden’s hands joined Stiles’ fingers on his cock, the other pulled behind his head so Stiles had a great view of his tanned, taut muscles. “Yes! Yes! Aiden, just like that! Stay like that, flex for me! Show me those guns! Let me ride you and your brother’s dicks! Aw, this is so fucking hot!”

 

They fucked for nearly fifteen minutes in that position, Stiles feeling like he could never move from that spot, his ass so full and stretched and causing black spots to appear in front of his eyes, stars exploding as Aiden and Ethan both pushed up into him at the same time, the rhythm making his pulse spike ever higher, sweat dripping off his body. But the twins didn’t seem to care, grinning at each other when Stiles shifted his position slightly to allow himself better support; one hand on Aiden’s thigh, the other on Ethan’s pec, each of them gripping him as well. 

Aiden smirked and placed his hand around the base of Stiles’ cock, slowly jerking him off, feeling the guy’s balls tighten and seeing that he was ready to explode and make good on his earlier threat. “Mmh, you’re close, huh?”

“Ah, Aiden, don’t.” Stiles groaned, writhing on the brothers’ cocks, the twin dicks slipping and sliding against each other inside his cum-lubed hole. He arched his back, lifting his leg from the ground, curling it around Ethan’s, letting the sexy twins take full control, as he became more weightless and unsteady. “Aw, fuck yeah!” Stiles moaned, face tilting up, eyes closed as he concentrated on the feelings hammering against his prostate. “Ram me, Aiden! Fucking breed me, Ethan!”

“You ready, bro?” Ethan asked with a smirk as he looked around Stiles’ torso, seeing Aiden nod eagerly. “Ok, hold on tight now, Stiles, I reckon you’ve leaked a lot of cum taking both of our big dicks into your sloppy, well-used ass, so it’s time for a refill!”

“Oh, yeah! I’m ready for in-flight refuelling!” Stiles cried out, bouncing and bucking up and down as the brothers each took a different angle and started slamming into and out of him, just as his depths felt empty with one cock leaving, Aiden was smashing into him, and as he pulled back for another plunge, Ethan’s equally thick cock head was widening him out again. “Oh! Oh! Oh!”

“Oh, fuck yeah!” Aiden cried out, jerking Stiles off and watching his cum flood out of the guy’s dick onto his sweat-slick abs and pecs, the sight making his own cock fire off, torrents of warm jizz filling Stiles’ ass and providing a wet, sloppy sleeve for Ethan’s cock to glide through. Stiles was moaning non-stop, his ass muscles trying to clench tighter around their cocks, Aiden grinning wide when he felt his bro cream beside his still hard cock, both of them grasping Stiles’ hips and pulling him down so he finally took both their cocks up to their smooth navals, balls rubbing against each other.

“Ah, fuck, man…” Stiles groaned, light-headed as Ethan pulled him back against his body, Aiden slipping out of him with a satisfied grunt. He was barely aware of everyone else watching them, grinning lazily when Aiden stepped back into his field of view, the butt plug in his hand. “Aw, thanks!” He grunted when Ethan pushed him onto his stomach and pulled out carefully, trying not to take too much of his and his brother’s cum with him. Stiles clenched his sphincter muscles tight until he felt Aiden push the thick toy into his ass and sighed contentedly, relaxing as the risk of leaking cum from his ruined hole diminished. “That was amazing, you guys are awesome!”

“Take a breather, Stiles.” Ethan kissed him softly as Stiles turned back over, his cock hardening again when Aiden pulled his brother against him. “As you can see, we’re not gonna!”

“Mmh, less talking and more kissing!” Aiden smirked, his hand on Ethan’s jaw and tilting his jaw towards him so they could make out, both of them using their other hands to work their cocks back to full hardness. 

“Fucking love twins…” Stiles mumbled to himself as he rested, craning his neck back to see that Scott and Liam had graduated from sucking to begin rimming each other at the same time. “Holy fuck, that’s hot!”

 

The music slowed down into a more chilled pace, away from the frenzy that had helped Stiles get into the frantic pounding he had received from the four werewolves, his thoughts turning to the non-supernaturally inclined. _Corey, Mason, Danny…their cocks are just as good! Oooh! And don’t forget Brett, I still haven’t even seen his dick, though he does have a rocking body!_ He sat up as Danny came over to him, towel in one hand, bottle of water in the other, dressed only in briefs, hefty bulge pushing the bright green fabric out. “Oh, hey, Danny.”

“Eyes up here, Stiles.” The guy sighed as Stiles kept staring at his half-hard cock, the flared head a visible outline. “Fine, at least raise them to my chest.”

“Almost as good.” Stiles muttered, entranced as his eyes slowly drifted up his lean, defined body, the dark skin gleaming in the firelight thrown out behind him. “Uh, you need…something?” He asked hopefully, feeling his ass clench around the toy. 

“Later.” Danny knelt down in front of him and handed Stiles the bottle. “Get yourself rehydrated, there’s plenty more cock for you to take and Jackson won’t be satisfied until you’ve completed your _punishment._ Or, you know, you could just give in?”

“Give in?” Stiles shook his head. “No way! He offered me this awesome challenge, there’s no backing out now; I need to ride all these dicks to win!” He unscrewed the top of the bottle and chugged the contents greedily, not caring that some of it dribbled down his neck as Danny patted his chest and stomach dry.

“Spoken like a true power bottom.” The other guy nodded solemnly. “We salute you for your sacrifice.”

“Yeah…” Stiles whispered, looking around Danny to where Scott had stepped away and was pouring himself another round of shots, each spiked by his special “herb” additive, the Alpha’s cock standing hard and straight out from his body, Scott jerking himself off slowly with each shot he downed. “Yup, it’s a hard job, but someone has to do it!”

 

Liam pulled his eyes away from Stiles and back to Mason, his best friend swaying a little unsteadily. He reached out and grabbed Mason’s wrist as he went to chug another beer. “Dude, slow down, you’re gonna be totally hammered and even Stiles’ sweet ass won’t wake your dick up!”

“Look at him.” Mason muttered, ignoring Liam and glaring at Corey, his ex-boyfriend having remained where he was on the couch. “How come he can knock back rum and Coke like there’s no tomorrow and I fall on my ass after seven beers?!”

“Um, don’t know.”

“He sure seems to be into Aiden though.” Mason shrugged, sipping his drink when Liam removed his hand. “Corey’s been jerking off slowly ever since Aiden started fucking Ethan a few minutes ago.”

“Maybe he has a brother fetish?” Liam suggested. “You guys ever talk about that?”

“Not really, I never, I never asked him what he liked.” He sighed. “I screwed it up, didn’t I?”

“Uh, I’m not getting involved here.” 

“Yeah, well, when Stiles is ready, I’ll dump another load in him and then get hammered.” Mason said loudly, the alcohol taking hold of him. “You and Scott won’t mind if I’m passed out, right? It’ll give you a good chance to pound-”

“More drinks back! Yup!” Liam cut across him quickly, knowing that Scott didn’t want the fact that he was a bottom getting out. _For whatever fucked up reason he thinks the pack won’t respect him…Stiles almost never tops and we still think he’s awesome!_ “Here, have another drink, Mason!” 

 

“You having a good time?” Jackson sidled up to Brett, the other werewolf standing in front of the long fireplace, warming his hands on the heat coming from the gas-fed flames. He swept his eyes over the strip of visible stomach and chest between the open flaps of Brett’s shirt. “Hmm?”

“Sure, it’s fun.”

“How about you say that like you mean it?” Jackson smiled at him and hooked a fingertip around one of the unbuttoned edges, dragging it towards him and revealing more muscular flesh. “Mmh, tanning nicely…”

Brett bit his lip as his shorts tented uncontrollably, mind flashing back to this afternoon and the way Jackson had looked covered in oil, gleaming and perfect. “So, are you and Stiles getting back together or what’s happening there?”

“I’m not sure.” Jackson released him and glanced at his face. “I was thinking of moving over here and picking back up with him, but now I’m not so sure. He’s clearly not ready to go into a strictly a monogamous relationship, and there’s no point forcing that issue. Besides, even though we still have some good chemistry, I’m feeling…well, where are you hoping to go to college? Berkeley?”

“Haha, no, I’m not that clever.”

“So, you’re saying you’re stupider than you look?”

“Err,” Brett smirked and quirked his brows. “I applied for a few colleges on the East Coast, interested in Political Science, figure DC is the best place to go for that, right?”

“Yeah, it is.” Jackson smiled at him. “Georgetown is the best, that’s where I go, so, if you do end up there, maybe we can…”

“Meet up sometime?” Brett grinned back. “I’d like that.”

“Let me get you a refill.” The older werewolf took his glass, fingers sliding along Brett’s before the contact was broken and he walked over to Liam and Mason.

“I can totally beat him!” Mason slurred slightly, gripping his bulging cock in his shorts, the tip pushing out one leg. He was nodding at Corey and then at Stiles. “That’s it, I’m doing it!”

“What’s he doing?” Jackson whispered to Liam as Mason stripped completely, not hearing the response as his eyes focused in on the long, thick cock, easily one of the largest he’d even seen, the twins and Scott included. “Fuck! He’s gonna do some real damage with that!”

“I think that’s the plan…”

“Stiles!” Mason called out, standing in the middle of the room, hands on his hips, heavy cock hanging out from his body, the darker tip glistening in the firelight. “You ready to get back in the action?”

“And ride that monster again?” Stiles grinned and stood up. “Hell yeah!”

“But I wanna settle something first!” Mason pointed at Corey. “You reckon that you’re a real power top with a magic dick, don’t ya?”

“Oh no,” Liam muttered, moving to get Mason, but Jackson’s hand shot out, grabbing his arm. “Huh?”

“Leave it.” He nodded at Corey, watching the younger guy standing up and squaring off against Mason, arms folded across his bare chest and confident smirk playing around his lips. “They need to do this.”

“What’s the challenge?” Corey asked, glancing at Aiden, the werewolf having stopped fucking his brother to look at them. “See who can demean the other the most inventively? You’ve kinda beaten me on that already.”

“Nah,” Mason drunkenly waved him away. “It’s a competition to see which of us is able to make Stiles cum first with our dicks!”

“Well, that shouldn’t be too hard.” He smirked again, “Unlike you, Mason, I didn’t need my best friend there to hold my hand when I fucked Stiles to a cumshot earlier!”

“Huh, you don’t have any friends other than me and Liam!” 

“You-”

“Guys, guys!” Stiles waded into the argument, his arms stretched out, shaking his head. “You all know that there’s only one way to settle this…and that’s in my ass! Now get your fine, sexy dicks in here because I am ready to be bred again!”

 

Stiles lay on his back in the middle of the floor, accepting the cushions for his head and back from Corey, legs spread wide and grinning as Mason got down his knees, thick ebony cock stretching out from his smooth, toned body. “Pull out the butt plug.”

“Ok,” Mason nodded, his cock bobbing along with the motion, a pearl of precum glistening on the head. He reached down and yanked the toy out quickly, Stiles groaning loudly in response. “Woah…” Mason stared at Stiles’ fucked-loose ass, cum dribbling out of it even as he tried to clench the tired muscles. 

“Ah, sorry dude, this is around the time I wish I had werewolf healing.” Stiles smiled at him apologetically, while reaching out to grab the top of Mason’s shaft and pull him closer. “But this is pretty big and thick, I think you can plug me, well, stop any more leakage, huh?”

“Hell yeah!” He nodded quickly, holding the base of his dick and aiming his long cock at Stiles’ hole, pushing rapidly into the cum-filled ass. “Oh my god!” Mason was able to slide right in, his smooth naval pressing against Stiles’ balls almost instantly. 

“Mmh, that’s hot!”

“Yeah, it is.” Mason placed the other guy’s legs on his shoulders, his hands pressing on the ground by Stiles’ face, using the position to start pushing into him and pulling out, picking up the pace quickly until Mason was jackhammering into Stiles, his balls slapping against his crack. “Fuck yeah! I love the sound of my cock fucking your ass, dude, so squelchy and full! I always wondered what sloppy seconds were like, and there’s so many loads of cum in you it’s just coating my dick!”

“Hhhugh!” Stiles groaned noisily, watching as Mason pulled almost fully out, seeing the streaks of the other guys’ cum on his thick, black dick. “Oh, wow!” He rolled his head back when Mason ploughed back into him, his lean body shiny with sweat, eyes finding Corey behind him, kneeling and watching the show. “C’mere.” Stiles grinned when he shuffled over, Corey hunching across his face to allow him to suck his cock. “Mmh!”

“Fuck, you’re so loose, Stiles!” Mason moaned, glancing up as Corey was urged into face-fucking the college guy. “I think actually you might be _too_ well stretched. Corey, um, can you…can you add your girth?”

“Fine.” He pulled out of Stiles and gestured for them to flip. “But get on your back, I want to look at Stiles when I’m in him, not you.”

“Yeah, ok.” Mason nodded, not caring about Corey’s tone, too turned on by the sight of Stiles’ puffy lips and hard cock, his body slick with sweat and the remains of cum he hadn’t wiped off yet. “You ready to ride my dick, Stiles?”

“You know I am!”

Corey directed Stiles onto Mason’s body, guiding his ex-boyfriend’s big cock into Stiles’ ass, nodding slowly as it slid down the shaft, more mingled cum dripping out to lube his way inside. He reached down and ran a finger up Mason’s cock from his balls to where he disappeared into Stiles’ hole, feeling the extra space around the guy’s thick cock, enough for him to slip inside and give Stiles-and Mason-the pleasure he needed. “I’m nowhere near as big as Aiden,” Corey said, glancing over to where the werewolf was ramming his brother on the end of the couch, hammering into his ass with meaty slaps and powerful grunts. “I don’t-”

“You’re perfect as you are, Corey.” Stiles grinned at him, sitting up and dropping the last inch onto Mason’s cock, the teenager arching into him. “Now, get that sweet love-stick into me!”

“Haha,” Corey smirked and lined up, his hands gripping Stiles’ shoulders to provide better balance, feeling with his dick along Stiles’ perineum and grunting as his cock pressed against Mason’s heavy balls, angling himself up. He glanced at Stiles and held his gaze as he pushed up, using Mason’s rod as a guide. “Ah!”

“Oh yeah!”

“Fuck!” Mason agreed, falling completely on his back, arms stretched out as Corey started bucking into Stiles, the college guy moving on both their dicks, his hole stretched again. “Oh, yeah, faster!”

“Mmmh! Lie back!” Corey muttered, pushing Stiles down to rest against Mason’s chest, the guy’s arms wrapping around Stiles’ torso as he did so, allowing Corey to speed up and move his hands lower over Stiles’ torso to hover on his clenching abs, the muscles visible and shiny with the exertion of their sex. “Gonna ram you now, Stiles!”

“Go for it, Corey!” Stiles ginned at him and closed his eyes for a few seconds as he clenched his tired ass muscles around their cocks, Corey hitting his prostate repeatedly as Mason provided the perfect sensation of fullness that he needed. “Oh, yeah, right there, keep going!”

“Sure.” He murmured, looking up to see Aiden smirking at him, the older guy’s eyes locking on to cause a jolt in Corey’s stomach that had nothing to do with fucking Stiles. They seemed to both pause for a moment, before Aiden slammed back into his brother and Corey was urged deeper by Mason’s insistent cock plumbing Stiles’ depths, the hungry cum-filled hole slicking his dick along. “Ah, fuck, oh, Stiles! I need-” Corey broke off and bent over, his body flexible from hours of sit ups, and sucked Stiles’ cock into his mouth.

“Fuck!”

“Oh, shit! Oh, shit! Oh, shit! Oh, shit!” Mason repeated under his breath, looking around the bucking body to stare at Corey simultaneously screwing Stiles and sucking him off. “Oh my god, that’s too hot, shit!” He yelled loudly and splattered his load inside the already cum-soaked hole, Stiles clenching around his pumping dick harder than before, writhing on top of him. “Ugh!”

“Hah!” Corey pulled off Stiles’ dick with a pop, smirking at Mason’s heaving, spent body. “I win!”

“Uh…wow.” Stiles panted, groaning as Corey continued to pound his once-again full ass with the same relentless energy as before. “But, err, Corey, I haven’t cum yet!”

“Mason, you’re still hard?” Corey looked down and shrugged. “I guess I can keep going for a while longer until I cum, even though it’ll be my cock that gets Stiles off!”

“Um, I think Stiles has had you for long enough.” Aiden smirked and pulled Corey out of Stiles, the college guy groaning and sliding back on Mason’s dick with a shiver of delight. “You’re cumming with me.”

“Oh, ok.” Corey blinked as Aiden picked him up fully and he instinctively wrapped his arms and legs around the werewolf’s back, locking his feet in place above the swell of his ass. Aiden’s cum-slick cock slipped against his ass and Corey moaned, moving forward to kiss him like before, eyes closed as Aiden’s thick tongue pushed into his mouth, an inferno igniting in his chest and burning up to send waves of pleasure across his skin, his dick tingling against Aiden’s ripped torso. “Mmmh!” The werewolf brought him to the other side of the room to sit in an armchair, leaving Ethan sprawled on the couch, one load of his brother’s cream leaking out of his well-fucked ass. 

“That’s it,” Aiden whispered to Corey as their lips parted, the younger guy grinding against him, Aiden pushing a hand between their bodies to jerk him off, smirking when Corey shot almost immediately. He kissed his cheek and planted a row along his jaw as Corey rolled his head back, before their lips were joined again and they continued to make out, Aiden’s hard cock comfortable in the smooth crack of Corey’s ass. “I’ll fuck you when we get to bed, slow and easy, just the two of us; this show is for Stiles and Jackson.”

“Mmh.” Corey nodded and kept his eyes shut, hands trailing across Aiden’s muscular chest, fingers dragging through the streams of cum that had exploded all over the werewolf’s abs and pecs. “Sounds good.”

“Did we just get replaced?” Ethan looked at Stiles, back to bouncing on Mason’s dick again, cum running out of his ass onto the black cock buried inside. “Fuck, dude, you are _overflowing_ right now!”

 

“Hey, Brett!” Stiles called out, gesturing at the muscular werewolf, remaining at the counter to sip his drink, the only one of the group still half-dressed in shorts and an open shirt. “C’mon, dude, it’s your turn! I haven’t even seen your dick yet!”

“Um, I’m good, thanks, Stiles.” He shook his head slightly, casting an eye over the guy’s hard cock and cum-soaked ass, the edges of his well-used hole were just visible, a dark red that Brett was sure must be sore. But when Stiles looked at him, disappointment rolling off his otherwise sweat-streaked body, Brett reconsidered. Even though he had no real interest in fucking the guy’s ass or playing with his cock, the werewolf couldn’t deny that there was a part of him turned on by the image of spewing his load all over Stiles’ gleaming abs and barely touched pecs, the nipples hard. “Hmm, maybe.” 

“Cool!”

Brett threw back the rest of his drink, spiked by Scott’s Special, his head buzzing pleasantly in a way he’d never experienced before, his hands clumsily undoing the button and zipper of his shorts to step out of them, his half-hard cock flopping out. He approached Stiles, balling up his shirt and tossing it to one side, the older guy was still on the floor, his legs parted invitingly, Brett knelt down between them, slowly massaging his cock to get it hard. His eyes concentrated on Stiles’ chest and the way his biceps hardened when he put his hands behind his head to support it. “Mmh, stay like that.”

“Ok,” Stiles nodded and craned his head back, seeing Jackson on the couch behind them, his left leg on the floor, the other folded under him as he watched the show, smirk playing about his lips. One hand was jerking his cock, the other rubbing across his chest and stomach erotically. “Fuck, hope you don’t mind an audience, Brett!”

“It’s cool,” Brett smiled hungrily at Jackson, his eyes lingering on the more well-built guy, replaying the events from that afternoon to help his cock get fully hard before he thrusted deep into Stiles’ hot, slick hole. His cock was thick rather than long and Stiles seemed to appreciate the extra girth as he moaned loudly and shuffled down the floor in order to have Brett fully inside him. “Good?”

“Very!”

“Ok,” Brett nodded with a grunt and rocked back and forth a few times before he looked up at Jackson again, zeroing in on the way the other werewolf was massaging his posed arm, fingers curling around his bicep and gripping the pumped muscle. He barely heard the low, needy panting from Stiles as he sped up, hammering back and forth in his sloppy, cum-filled hole, a froth dripping down Brett’s smooth balls at the force he was applying to each thrust. The firelight played across Stiles’ body in a pleasant way, but Brett preferred the gleam it lent to Jackson’s slightly more tanned, more muscular chest and arms. “Fuck yeah!” He knew that Jackson could see him, knew what he was doing, and even though it was a turn-on, Brett felt slightly bad that he was using Stiles this way until he turned his attention back to the guy whose ass he was buried in.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Yeah, oh, that’s it!” Stiles panted loudly, groaning and writhing, impaling himself on Brett’s thick club every time the werewolf plunged back into his needy hole. “Yeah, Brett, harder, baby! Fuck me like that, rough and hard! Breed me, dude, Fill me with your cum!”

“You really are a cumwhore, aren’t you?” He smirked, punctuating each word with a hard thrust, grabbing Stiles’ legs and wrenching his ass down on his cock, Jackson’s grin turning Brett on even more as he railed the college guy. “But your ass is full of cum, Stiles, and I’m not gonna waste my load in that sloppy, sloshing hole! Nah, I’m gonna cream all over your chest, your abs, splattering that sexy face of yours in my cum, drenching your nose, your mouth, smearing it across your cheeks and lips until you’re fucking _dripping_ with me!”

“Ahhh!” Stiles moaned needily at the description, his hands on Brett’s smooth chest and muscular arms, urging him on as his legs spread wider, eager pants and groans erupting from his throat. “Aw, yeah! Do that to me, Brett!”

“In a minute.” Brett shrugged and grinned when Stiles got louder, needier. He cast his eyes around the room at the moment he pulled out of Stiles’ hole and started jerking off over his torso, his cock slick with a mix of his own precum and the others’ cum, still warm and slippery. His gaze flicked across from Jackson to the more heavily built Ethan as he fucked Danny next to the fireplace, pounding into his boyfriend with long, steady strokes, the flames making their smooth, sweat-slick muscles gleam caramel. Then Brett’s eyes moved onto Scott, where the Alpha was drilling Liam’s ass furiously, his own butt cheeks pulled apart by Liam’s hands, fingers inching closer to Scott’s pink hole. Mason had inserted himself between them, sucking Liam’s dick and groaning loudly as the Beta returned the favor, switching rapidly between the long, black cock, heavy balls, and smooth, hairless crack. “Fuck, you guys sure know how to party!” 

“Yes, we do!” Stiles gasped, staring at Brett’s thick dick, his mouth hanging open. “Now cum all over me!”

“Don’t worry, Stiles, you’re getting covered in my cream!” Brett’s eyes snapped back to Jackson as he felt himself come close to shooting, the older guy having moved on from his arms to dribbling water down his chest causing Brett’s cock to jump in his hands. _Fuck, I want to lick that up! My mouth all over his smooth, wet chest, tonguing those ab ridges, sucking his erect, sensitive nipples, the hardness of his pecs on my palms, feeling every muscle, smooth and slick and perfect under my tongue, my fingers, my-_ “Ugh!” Brett started to shoot suddenly, streams of thick, white cum splattering onto Stiles’ chest at first, before the torrent really began; arcs of jizz spray over his body to land in his hair, on his face, his neck, gradually returning to his pecs and stomach. “Oh, fuck!”

“Mmh!” Stiles groaned, his face up-turned to catch every drop, shuffling quickly under Brett as he straddled Stiles’ torso, eagerly rubbing his cheeks, nose, and lips against the head of his cock. “Fuck! Now _that_ was a cumshot!”

“Mmh, thanks.” Brett mumbled, his cheeks flushing as he came down from his aroused state, standing up and leaving Stiles to re-impale himself on the butt plug, keeping all of the remaining cum trapped inside his worn-out ass. He cast a guilty look at Jackson, but the other werewolf just flexed and grinned at him, releasing his cock to flick his nipples as Brett swallowed hard, feeling his cock get hard again.

 

Scott looked up suddenly, pulling his eyes away from the erotic show in front of him, Mason and Liam sixty-nining like pros, to glance over his shoulder, ears picking up the sound of an unfamiliar engine, the opening of a car door, and then a much more familiar scent. “He’s here!” The Alpha cried out excitedly, pulling out of Liam with a grunt and running over to the front door, gesturing for his Beta to follow him. “C’mon, Liam!”

Jackson was lounging by the counter, sharing another drink with Brett when the door was thrust open dramatically and the other werewolf strolled in, dropping his suitcase and staring at them. “If you’ll excuse me, host duty calls.”

“Sure,” Brett nodded and watched Jackson wall over to the new arrival. “Hmm.”

“Isaac, a pleasure,” Jackson drawled, gesturing around the open-plan house. “You finally found us, hmm?”

“Flight was delayed a few times, snow on the East Coast.” Isaac mumbled, “I see you guys got started without me…”

“Stiles isn’t really one to wait when he has so many big cocks to ride!” He gestured for them to follow, making introductions as he went, leaving Scott to help Isaac out of his coat and gloves, pulling each layer off as the scent of his arousal flooded the air. “And finally, Mason.”

“Where is Stiles?”

“Oh, he’s here.” Jackson smirked, and they rounded the counter to see the lazy, debauched figure of Stiles in the center of the living room, his legs spread wide, ass dribbling cum around the butt plug that was sitting loosely in his hole, a puddle soaked into the carpet. His cock was still half hard, and he was getting face fucked by Danny, the lacrosse player’s muscular ass cheeks flexing and tightening as he drilled into Stiles’ wet, skilled mouth, his cock slipping down Stiles’ tightening throat. “Is he like you remembered?”

“Uh, not exactly.” Isaac flushed, not even noticing when Scott and Liam pulled off his pants, stepping out of them automatically as his eyes locked onto Stiles’ sweat and cum-slick body, the light from the fire playing sexily over his skin. Danny groaned suddenly and pulled out, shooting a spurt of cream across Stiles’ face, the rest of his load joining Brett’s on the guy’s chest and stomach. “Fuck! That’s hot!” He watched as Stiles kept his mouth open and grinned when Danny smeared the tip over Stiles’ cheeks and lips, slipping it back against his tongue for Stiles to clean him off. “Ok, I wasn’t sure if Scott was being serious or not, but he really is a cumwhore!”

“Dude!” Scott punched his arm. “I’m offended that you think I’d be lying to you!”

“Sorry, but, this is _not_ the Stiles I remember.”

“Well, why don’t you come over here and see if this is the ass you remember fantasising about?” Stiles raised himself on his forearms when Danny moved away and smirked at Isaac. 

“I did not fantasise about you!” He glared at Stiles but found his gaze slipping instantly lower to the obviously well-fucked asshole and couldn’t help but lick his lips hungrily. “Well, I mean, maybe, but you were totally into Jackson, so what was the point?”

“Haha, now's your chance.” Stiles grinned and reached down to hook his arms under his knees and rolled back, exposing his ass properly, the rim flexing around the butt plug until he managed to push it out like a spent round ejected from the chamber. “Scott said you have a pretty long cock-he’s a talkative top- so feel free to really ram it in, I’m super-loose and sloppy just for you!”

Isaac cast a hard stare at Scott, the Alpha raising his hand apologetically, but he sighed dramatically, “I suppose if you’ve gone to _all_ this trouble…no, Scott, leave the scarf.”

“Hah, figures you’d be the one to want to wear clothes despite the fact there’s a roaring fire, and we’ll be fucking so hard that your smooth, sexy body will be covered in a sheen of sweat.” Stiles looked at him hungrily, pumping his now fully hard cock. “So, are you going to stand there all day, or are you gonna fill me up? You are the last werewolf after all, and I need the whole collection!”

 

Isaac knelt in front of Stiles, not paying attention to other naked guys around him, focusing instead on the smooth, shiny ass in front of him, the way his hole was visibly stretched and positively gaping. He looked at his own cock and frowned at Stiles, “I might be long, but I’m not so sure I can stuff something so loose.”

“Fuck you!” Stiles scowled and clenched his hole, the muscles flexing and cum glistening inside his ass. “Just put it in and stop being a scarf-wearing douche!”

“I missed you too, Stiles.” Isaac smirked and thrust forward in one movement, plunging his long, pale shaft into his ass, sinking the flared head right to the cum-filled depths, gasping as he slid through fresh cum and Stiles clenched around him. “Fuck!” There was a loud, squelchy sound as Isaac ploughed in and out of him a few times, gripping Stiles’ thighs and pulling him back into every push, the tip of his cock tingling as he looked around the room and thought about how every one of them had cum on or in Stiles. “Man, you are _such_ a slut, Stiles! Which is a pity, because if I got here sooner, your ass might actually be tight enough.”

“Length ain’t everything, huh?” Jackson smirked and gestured for Isaac to pick Stiles up, coming to support him as Stiles audibly sloshed from the torrents of cum inside him. “Let me give you a hand, and a cock!” He thrust his dick into Stiles’ ass from behind, easily sliding in beside Isaac’s cock, Stiles crying out and resting back on Jackson’s shoulders and chest, his hands gripping Isaac’s biceps as the two werewolves started fucking him in an unsteady rhythm, sometimes both pulling out and ramming him together, other times one was buried up to their balls in his ass, while the other was lining up for another deep thrust. “Uh, yeah!”

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Stiles moaned as he bounced up and down on Jackson and Isaac’s cocks, his legs hanging loosely by his sides as the strong werewolves managed his weight with ease. “Oh my god! Yeah, fuck me harder! Deeper! Yeah! Oh, man!”

“I don’t know, Jackson.” Isaac looked around Stiles’ blissed out face and grinned. “Are two cocks enough? He still feels kinda loose.”

“Stiles has been getting two cocks all night, and the twins have real monsters,” Jackson returned the smirk as his hands moved down to cup Stiles’ ass. “I think we need a third, to really plug him, he’s leaking all the precious cum!”

“Say no more, for Scott is here to save the day once again!” The Alpha struck a heroic pose, his cock jutting out proudly. “Take him to the couch, we’ll make our last stand there!”

Isaac sat down first, his cock sticking straight up, slick with cum from Stiles’ wrecked hole, his eyes bright as Jackson lifted Stiles from his dick and dropped him directly onto Isaac’s. “Ah!”

“Fuck, Jackson!” Stiles gasped and groaned at the sudden penetration. He bounced up and down on the hard dick a few times as his muscles clenched as hard as they could, Isaac groaning and pulling him back against his chest. “Ah, dude, your obnoxious scarf is itching my back!”

“Forget the scarf, Stiles.” Scott said, bending his knees to push into his best friend with ease, a thrill going through his chest as his thick cock slid along Isaac’s and bottomed out in Stiles’ squishy, cum-dump of an asshole. “Oh man, you’re even sloppier and messier than before!”

“Ugh, yeah, c’mon, c’mon! Fucking breed me, guys, breed me hard!” Stiles urged them to start moving, his stretched hole enjoying the added girth of Scott’s dick and the way he could slide along their lengthy shafts, gripping Scott’s shoulders to propel himself up and down their dicks with speed. His ass was lubed with so much cum and pre-cum that Stiles didn’t feel any pain, and even though his muscles were tired, he still tried to clench and tighten his rim on every upswing, dropping down quickly to slam into the thickest parts of their dicks with a loud groan. “Aw yeah! Fuck me, Scott, fucking ram me, Isaac! I want your cum so bad, guys!”

Jackson was massaging his cock beside them, waiting for the right moment to add his dick to the ones already buried inside Stiles’ ass, his eyes sweeping across the three guys’ expressions of pleasure and concentration, down to their sweat-streaked bodies and glistening muscles, down further to stare at the way cum was spilling out of Stiles’ hole to drip on Scott’s darker skin and pool between them. Stiles had changed position slightly, gripping the back of the couch to better ride the two cocks and let every other part of his body go limp and relaxed, his legs gliding up and down Isaac’s thighs in a manner that was almost entrancing. Jackson shook his head suddenly, catching Scott’s eye. “I can’t wait any longer, I want to pound him now, he’s so sloppy and full, I’m gonna spurt my load all over you guys if I don’t get in there!”

“Mmmh, please!” Stiles agreed, bouncing up and down on the two dicks with a sudden rapidity. “I want all three of you to breed me hard! Ruin my ass! I want all your cum in me! Fill my ass until I’m dripping!”

“Well, you can refuse a demand like that?!” Isaac grinned and nodded at Scott. “You get to be in him first, then Jackson, and then me!”

 

Scott lay on the couch fully, glancing out at the others around the room, seeing them settle down to watch the show, jerking each other or just themselves, before he looked up at Stiles, his best friend grinning and sliding his well-fucked ass down onto the Alpha’s dick. His cock was seated firmly in Stiles’ sweet, cum-lubed hole, joined almost instantly by Jackson’s equally long and sturdy dick, Scott’s hands on Stiles’ ass, guiding him in and rocking Stiles back a little, one hand grasping the end of the couch, the other on Scott’s chest. “Ah, man, this is too hot!”

“Blame the werewolf wearing the scarf!” Stiles muttered as he adjusted to Jackson pumping hard into him, the guy’s hands on his arms. He was about to say more when the third cock entered him. “Ah!”

“You ok, Stiles?” Isaac paused and waited for Stiles to grunt, before he pushed his dick fully in between Scott’s and Jackson’s, sliding inside the now very tight hole, the other werewolves’ cocks spreading Stiles’ stretched ass to the maximum. “Aw fuck! Now _this_ is the tightness I was looking for! Fuck, Stiles, you can really take a dick!”

“That’s what I’m famous for!” Stiles groaned, unable to not move with the others, grinding and jerking and bucking against the trio of big cocks in his ass.

“Across four campuses!” Scott added, cheekily. 

“And probably a few state lines!” Jackson grunted as he felt Isaac’s slick head pull back onto his shaft, the guy pushing his balls up to get a better angle. “Fuck dude!”

“Ugh! Uh!” Stiles cried out, feeling Jackson ram deeper into him, Scott pushing him back on their dicks as Isaac bucked wildly against him and Jackson, before leaning back to plunge into his cum-filled, wrecked hole harder than before. “Uh, guys, I’m gonna cum without touching myself!” It was too much; all four of them super-turned on, every movement, every action creating ripples of pleasure, across his body. He heeded Jackson’s hand on his neck, guiding his mouth over to Scott’s and kissing him, tongues battling and slipping over each other in the frenzy of their passion. 

Isaac leaned back further, his hands gripping Jackson’s firm ass to support his body, fucking wildly between their cocks, his own dick slathered in mixed cum, moving easily in Stiles’ ruined ass. “Mmh, aw, aw, aw!” He could see Scott’s hands on Stiles’ butt, holding him open for their continued ravaging. “You fucking love this, don’t ya, Stiles? Three werewolf dicks in your ass, filling your cum-slut hole with cream, it’s gonna spill out of your wrecked ass when we’re done!”

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Scott went still suddenly, Isaac’s dirty talk sending him over the edge. He wrenched Stiles’ ass down on his cock hard and spurted his load inside him, cum splattering all over the other two cocks with warm sprays of gooey pleasure. “Yeah! Stiles! Yeah!”

“Fuck!” Isaac groaned and followed him a moment later, pulling his cock out for the first few shots, coating Jackson’s and Scott’s shafts with his cream, before thrusting back inside and finishing his cumshot in Stiles’ overflowing ass, torrents of cum pouring out of the fresh werewolf. “Agh! That’s what I’m talking about! Damn, what an ass!”

Jackson managed to hold off his orgasm until he felt Stiles tremble and looked over his shoulder to see Stiles splurging all over Scott's stomach and chest. “Oh! Oh! Oh! Yes, Stiles, cum for me, baby!” He groaned and closed his eyes, concentrating on the way the guy tried to clench around their cocks, Scott and Isaac still hard, though motionless, as Jackson fucked the final drops of cum into him. “Fuck…”

“Aww, man! That was epic!” Stiles managed as he rested his forehead on Scott’s chest, his body wiped out, ass destroyed and cock sore from cumming so much. They slowly pulled out of him, feeling their cum flowing down his crack and taint, not even trying to keep it locked inside his gaping hole any longer. “I love you guys.”

“I got him.” Jackson picked Stiles up carefully, smiling when he frowned. “I reckon you’re too exhausted to walk, but I know you also probably want a shower or bath, so, I’ll help you out.”

“Thanks.” Stiles mumbled, grinning lazily at him.

“Showers sound good for everyone!” Aiden smiled at the room, licking Corey’s cum off his hand, the younger guy having erupted when Stiles did. The werewolf turned to him and whispered, “You can shower with me and my bro, cutey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that took a long time to write! Particularly that last scene with the triple penetration! There’s one more chapter left, and that’ll focus on the “new” pairings rather than solely on Stiles himself. Given how long it took to write this segment, I’d say expect the update in 3 to 4 weeks. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. A Perfect Confluence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains lots of unprotected (bareback) anal sex, rimming and fingering, copious amounts of cum, and quite large dicks. This is a sexual fantasy and attempting to replicate these scenes in real life may be hazardous to your health, wellbeing, and ass! Please practice safe sex and see the tags for more information!

“Ugh…” Stiles groaned, rolling onto his side as Jackson tapped his shoulder. Everything hurt, from his arms to his thighs, back to his still stretched out ass. “It was amazing, but I don’t think I want to that again for a while.”

“Give it a few weeks, huh?!” Jackson snickered, climbing into bed beside him. “Here, put this beneath your butt and tell me you don’t feel better.”

“Huh? Ahhh.” Stiles grinned as he felt a hot-water bottle placed against his cheeks, the heat soaking into him. “That is better!”

“Yeah.” Jackson nodded, eyes lingering on Stiles’ naked body for a moment before pulling the duvet up over them. “You ok?”

“Well, apart from my ass-”

“That wasn’t what I meant.” He wet his lips and settled back on the pillows, clasping his hands behind his head, biceps made prominent by the action. “I’m talking more about how you feel, err, emotionally.”

“You sure you want to do this now?” Stiles muttered, still facing away from him. “Everything that happened over the past two days might have colored your perspective, Jackson.”

“I know, but I feel like I owe you an apology.” The werewolf sighed, looking up at the ceiling as the moon shone through the light curtains, the silver flecks of waves visible in the distance. “For what I said on Friday.”

“Huh?” Stiles rolled over, frowning at him. “Why? This has been some seriously epic fun! And besides, Jackson, you know I wouldn’t have done any of this if I didn’t want to.”

“Yeah, but-”

“This isn’t about the sex, is it? Or even the other guys?”

“No, it’s about us.” Jackson met his eyes grudgingly. “I was naïve to think that you’d wait for me, or that we could still be together despite being on different sides of the country. And you shouldn’t have to either.”

“Wait, are you seriously saying you haven’t been with anyone since last summer?” Stiles stared at him. “Dude, I know porn is great and all, but don’t you know how many hot guys are in college?!”

“Yeah, I have eyes.” He snapped defensively. “It’s hard to make the jump from high school to college, Stiles, and in case you didn’t notice, I was the only one of us who went to the east coast, instead of chilling by the beach out here.”

“Right, sorry.” Stiles murmured, shifting around and re-positioning the hot water bottle as it became too hot to have on his bare skin. “I have the pack to back me up, that’s true, and we have all sorts of fun, but that’s going to be ok because you’re coming out here to join us, right?”

“No,” Jackson shook his head. “I thought that might be a good idea, but it’s not going to fix things between us, and I don’t really think that either us want that sort of solution anyway.”

“So, it’s over?” Stiles clicked his tongue. “Well, I guess if distance is going to keep us apart, I mean, it’s not like we’ve stopped loving each other?”

“Never, I will always love you, Stiles.” Jackson looked into his eyes determinedly. “But you should be happy too, and if that’s with Danny and Ethan, or just Aiden, or hell, even Scott, then make that decision for yourself without me being there to influence you.” 

“Mmh.” Stiles was silent for a moment, before nodding, “It’s not like it was, huh?”

“Things change, people too.”

“Not too much, I hope, I’ll be happy to extend the same offer as all the guys get to you if you come out here in the summer.” Stiles grinned at him as Jackson’s eyes gleamed and he placed a hand on the werewolf’s muscular chest. “I don’t have another round in me right now, but maybe tomorrow morning?!”

“Uh, I think you’ve had enough excitement for one weekend, Stiles, relax,” Jackson laughed and kissed him once on the lips, the chaste press of their mouths together making Stiles murmur contentedly before rolling back over and letting himself drift off.

 

Corey couldn’t sleep. Not with the strangeness of having someone else in the bed, anyway. Mason never really stayed over more than a few times, and that was only if they were both too tired or he had gotten drunk and didn’t want to drive home. But unlike his ex-boyfriend, Aiden was _very_ close to him, Corey could feel the heat from the older guy’s body right behind him, and as he moved back slowly, his butt touched briefly against Aiden’s knee. He moved away again, despite their earlier interactions, Corey felt self-conscious around him, almost as though what had occurred in the living room had happened to a different person entirely. Not that it mattered, he could hear Aiden’s breathing slow and the werewolf wasn’t moving either, so Corey knew he was alone in facing an awkward night of not sleeping.

“Hmm.” Aiden mumbled, rolling over and snuggling up to the smaller guy, slipping his arms under Corey’s and placing his hand on his stomach. He could feel Corey tense up and shuffled closer, nosing against the back of his neck, a brush of his lips against soft, smooth skin. “Relax,” He whispered, hugging Corey tighter, pushing his muscular thigh in between the two smaller ones and hooking his foot around Corey’s leg, the press of his not-quite-hard cock against the cotton of his trunks, replaced after their earlier shower. Aiden smirked as he felt Corey shiver against him, an involuntary whimper coming from his chest. “That’s it.”

Corey closed his eyes, barely breathing as Aiden’s other hand massaged across his shoulders and down one arm, slipping off his skin at the elbow and caressing the slope of his stomach and hips. His pulse spiked when the older guy’s fingers tugged down his trunks, the sensation somehow more erotic than the kissing they had shared earlier, or the hot shower a mere twenty minutes before where Aiden had held him close, their smooth bodies sliding against each other in a fusion of shower gel and water. “What, what are you…doing?” Corey whispered, eyes opening as he felt Aiden’s lips against the back of his neck, a soft kiss and touch of his tongue as the werewolf smiled.

“Shush, relax,” The werewolf whispered again, slipping Corey’s underwear off. “You’re so much better like this, that sweet ass is perfect.” He gripped the younger guy’s butt cheeks and squeezed them slightly apart, his index finger gliding through the hairless valley to brush ever so carefully against Corey’s hole. Aiden grinned wider when Corey rocked against him with a needy groan, but he removed his hand and instead moved around to the front to grasp his cock and pump him just a little. “I don’t normally care about dicks, but you have one that kinda fits perfectly into my hand, so, yeah, you are _perfect,_ Corey.”

“Mmh, Aiden…” Corey mumbled his name, feeling his cock twitch and jump in the guy’s grip, Aiden stopping just when he felt his balls tighten, the werewolf seeming to instinctively know that he was close. Instead, Aiden pulled his hands back up to rest on Corey’s stomach, fingers brushing back and forth across his defined ab muscles as he rested his head on Corey’s shoulder. “That’s better, feels great.”

“Hmm, it does, doesn’t it?” Aiden smirked, realizing with a blink of his eyes that this was something he only ever did with Ethan; Stiles was usually just a quick fuck or slow, solid pounding, or cum shower, they never seemed to calm things down and enjoy being with each other; touching, holding, caressing. But what if this could become something he _did_ do in the future? Maybe not with Stiles, but maybe if he expanded his twinsexual rules to include Corey? He’d have to clear it with Malia first, of course, but then she enjoyed that aspect of their open relationship, taking particular pleasure whenever he described the sexy fun he had with Ethan even as he was balls deep in her.

“Aiden?” Corey asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence passed.

“Yeah?”

“Um, did you mean what you said in the, uh, in the living room?” He could feel his cheeks heat, which was ridiculous since Corey had already cum on Aiden’s chest. “Uh, when you said…”

“That I’d fuck you?” Aiden grinned when Corey nodded. “Turn over, let me see you face to face.”

“Ok,” Corey mumbled, turning onto his other side, Aiden’s hands still on his body, not breaking the contact between them. His heart skipped a few beats and his pulse spiked when he was facing the older guy; eyes sweeping across his tanned, muscular chest and bright, glowing blue eyes. He knew the reason for the color, of course, but Corey felt safe so close to Aiden, despite the stories that Stiles had told him about the Alpha pack. Corey pushed the thoughts from his mind, reaching out hesitantly to touch Aiden’s skin, gaining confidence when he got an encouraging grin from the other guy. Swallowing the sudden influx of excess salvia in his mouth, Corey slid closer, using both hands this time to rub Aiden’s defined pectoral muscles and his strong, developed biceps. “Wow, you’re really strong.”

“Thanks, I really like your body too.” Aiden smiled and rested his head on the pillow, forehead gently touching against Corey’s. His gaze swept down the lean torso and he pulled the shorter guy against him, unable to resist the urge to kiss him. Their lips pressed together, and Aiden felt the same rush of energy ripple down his chest and seat itself in his cock as when he made out with Ethan, the organ engorging and pressing against Corey’s already rock-hard dick. “Heh,” He chuckled, letting Corey deepen their kiss, parting his lips and keeping his eyes closed to heighten the feeling. The younger guy moved even closer to him, practically straddling Aiden’s hips in his eagerness for more contact; his hands pushing over Aiden’s muscular arms onto his back, the contrast of Corey’s lighter skin making Aiden’s pulse spike when he opened his eyes. This was accompanied by a groan when Corey shifted his position, allowing Aiden to thrust his cock forwards into the tightness of Corey’s closed thighs, the precum-wet head sliding along against his balls and making Corey moan in response. “You like that?”

“Uh huh, it’s so big!” Corey nodded, breaking the kiss to rabbit against Aiden’s rippling abs, hands on his back, clutching the bigger guy to him until Aiden laughed again and rolled onto his ass, taking Corey with him. “Huh?”

“It’s ok, I just want you to be comfortable.” Aiden grinned at him and eased his hands down Corey’s smooth back to rest on his butt, their cocks now resting against each other, precum slicking the slow thrusting that they began to do. “Can you see ok?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Cool, I can see you perfectly.” He pulled a hand back up to cup Corey’s cheek and tilted his jaw towards him gently. “Don’t look away, you don’t have to be embarrassed.”

“Yeah, I know, I just…I’m not used to taking it slow.” Corey flushed at the words, trying to ignore his memories with Mason, and instead concentrate on the amazingly built guy under him. “It’s fine, I can-”

“Mmm.” Aiden kissed him again, stopping his words for a moment, before pulling back and smiling. “Forget about him and tell me what you what to do.”

“Um, well, I mean, I really like looking at your body.” Corey muttered, hands creeping up Aiden’s torso, fingers lingering at his smooth pectoral muscles, tapping gently on the hardened pads, Aiden moaning softly when Corey pinched a nipple with his finger and thumb. “Can you, um, can you flex for me?” He grinned when Aiden did so, reaching up to grip his bulging biceps and felt the strength contained within the muscle. 

“How’s that?”

“Awesome!”

“Cool,” Aiden smirked, relaxing and placing his hands onto Corey’s ass again, this time moving his fingers to clench and spread the guy’s firm butt cheeks, causing Corey to buck into him. “When I’m fucking you later, I’ll flex like I just did, and you can use my biceps to support yourself! How’s that sound?”

“Even more awesome! Ugh!” Corey groaned, pushing back into Aiden’s skilled fingers and then rocking forward so his cock collided with the thick shaft that was promised to be delving his ass in a few short minutes. He bowed his head, kissing and licking at Aiden’s nipples, the sensation clearly pleasurable as the werewolf began to groan and whisper Corey’s name in ecstasy. “Mmh!” 

“Ah, yeah, Corey!”

 

Mason flicked his gaze between Scott and Liam, drawing his eyes back slowly over their naked, intertwined bodies, the younger werewolf’s cock buried deep in his Alpha’s muscular ass. His own dick was as hard as it had ever been over that weekend, standing straight out and glancing against the white duvet whenever he shifted his sitting position to get a better look at the other two. The lamps cast a soft orange and yellow light over their bodies, a deference to Mason’s presence since he knew they could see in the dark just fine. But he wasn’t going to object; able to observe their rutting pleasure in full, hearing Liam’s grunts of satisfaction as he thrust his cock deeper and harder into Scott’s pillowy ass, the Alpha reaching back to pull his cheeks apart, giving Mason just a sliver of a glimpse at the deep red plume around his hole before Liam slammed into him again. 

The younger guy stroked his own dick eagerly, smearing precum along the tip, knowing that he’d get his turn in Scott’s hole once Liam was done creaming him. It had been the older guy’s idea, Scott pressing Mason against the glass during their shower and whispering into his ear that he wanted to feel the thick, ebony cock ramming into him. Mason had instantly agreed once Liam had nodded, the Beta winking at him knowingly and saying that as long as he got to cum in his boyfriend first, he didn’t mind who else would fuck Scott. It had been almost enough to make Mason jizz at that point; realizing he’d be fucking the Alpha with his best friend’s cum lubing his way!

“Ahh!” Scott groaned loudly, arching his back and raising his head, lidded eyes gazing over at where Mason was casually stroking his long cock, the scent of his precum and arousal making Scott’s own dick spasm and he fisted it quickly, releasing when he felt himself getting too close. He wanted this night to last, prolong his pleasure, indulging in the secret bliss of being the bottom instead of the top the rest of the pack expected him to be. But their opinions didn’t matter here, Scott dismissed the thoughts and concentrated instead on clenching his hole, Liam’s thick cock plugging him in just the right way; the flared head repeatedly bashing against his prostate, while the long, girthy shaft slid back and forth along his well lubed tunnel. “Fuck, yeah, go harder on me, Liam!” The younger werewolf acknowledged his request with a grunt and gripped Scott’s cheeks better, ploughing in and out of him with renewed vigor.

Their position made it slightly harder than it should have been, but Scott enjoyed lying on his side, able to rest his head more comfortably against the pillows, able to enjoy the fucking for longer. Plus, now he had the added bonus of being able to watch Mason play with himself, the Alpha’s eyes darting around his body; from the handsome face, down his lean, defined chest and across to his hardened nipples, sweeping lower to the barely visible abs hidden by his long, dark cock, Scott licked his lips hungrily, grinning when Mason’s eyes met his. “You almost ready to cum, Liam?”

“Uh, maybe, I can be, but I thought you wanted it long and hard?”

“Oh, I do, but I also want to have Mason plough me,” Scott replied huskily, not breaking his eye contact with the younger guy opposite him. “And I just know he’s looking forward to your sloppy seconds!”

“Mmmh, yeah!” Mason agreed with a throaty rumble, thrusting his cock up through his clenched fist, glossy precum gathering on his dark skin. “It’s gonna feel awesome and be so hot, Liam!”

“Ugh!” Liam nodded, and moaned as Scott clenched his ass tighter around his cock, making him stop fucking for a moment and instead focused on micro-movements, flicking his dick in and out of the constricted hole rapidly. “That doing it for ya, Scott?”

“Uh huh!”

“Hmm,” Liam grinned and pulled Scott closer to him, forcing the Alpha more onto his back, his large cock slipping across his stomach and leaving a glistening, pearly trail behind. He preferred it like this; a better angle to push into Scott, a greater feeling of connection between them. Plus, Liam liked being able to see Scott's face and chest, watching him jerk off while being relaxed, the only tightness being his clenching ass around the Beta’s powerful cock. Liam pulled Scott's leg up, supporting him as he sped up, preparing to fill his boyfriend’s hole even as Mason looked on with palpable excitement. He shared a grin with his best friend, eyes trailing over Mason's body and big cock, mind flashing back to when it was rubbing against his own in Stiles' cum-filled ass that morning. Liam groaned and switched his gaze to Scott, hearing his boyfriend's needy moans and responding with a debauched whimper. "Almost ready." He gripped Scott's hips to give himself more leverage and then pulled his cock almost all the way out, before slamming back inside, burying himself deep within, his own butt cheeks clenching as his back arched. “Ahh!”

Scott shifted his position suddenly, rolling more onto his side and pulling his legs together, ignoring his cock to instead focus on the sensations of Liam ploughing him in a way no one else did. This allowed Liam to scoot closer, draping one leg over Scott's thighs and seating himself right up against the Alpha's hole. Mason seemed to favor that approach too, from the way his best friend moaned and jerked off harder. Liam smiled lazily, his balls tingling as the hole clenched hungrily around his dick, "So close..." Scott gripped his calf in one hand and rocked back into Liam's trusts, milking his cock as Liam finally began to spurt his cum inside Scott's ass. They were both moaning loudly, gasping the other's name as sweat dappled their skin. “Ahh…oh, yeah! Ah, yeah, Liam!”

“Woah!” Mason watched, opened mouthed, as Liam dumped his load into Scott's ass, his best friend continuing to plough the Alpha hard, even as trickles of the thick, white cream began to leak out of the well-used hole and soak into the dark hair that lined the valley between two smooth butt cheeks. He idly wondered what that would smell like to a werewolf as Liam slowed his pace and at last, slipped out of Scott's cum-filled hole. Mason shuffled closer when Liam looked over and gestured for him to approach, lying on his stomach to get a better look at Scott's ass, cum leaking from the pink hole as the Alpha made no attempt to keep it all inside. Mason's dick throbbed with need, but Liam touched his arm when he knelt back up, ready to jerk off to a finish. "What?"

"Scott's ass looks pretty good, right? All sloppy and messy and slick with my cum." Liam moved out of the way and gripped the Alpha's butt cheeks, spreading them open before pushing them closed again, other hand guiding Mason's face towards the crack, grinning as he breathed in. "Don't have to be a werewolf to smell that sexy aroma!"

“No…” Mason shook his head, eyes locked onto Scott’s ass; muscular and yet cute, defined and still meaty enough to grip when buried inside him. The younger guy wanted nothing more than to shove his face into those nestled cheeks and devour Scott’s raw, pinkish-red hole. But before the desire could overwhelm him, Mason pulled back and glanced at Liam, seeing Scott looking at him in aroused confusion. “Err, I thought I was just gonna watch you two and then jerk off? I didn’t think you actually meant I could fuck your boyfriend, Liam.”

“Well, I guess you _could_ just jerk off.” Liam shared a grin with Scott. “But we were thinking you could have more of an involved role in our fun tonight!”

“Yeah, Mason,” The Alpha added, “Stiles really seemed to enjoy riding your big cock, even if his ass was too loose for you to take pleasure in it. You won’t have that problem with me! Liam has lubed me up pretty good with his cum, and werewolf healing ensures you’ll have a nice, tight hole to fill with that long dick!”

“How can I refuse that?!” Mason gasped, working his fist along the shaft and rubbing his palm across the glistening, precum-slick head. “Do I just go in or…”

“Let me get on my stomach.” Scott said, rolling onto his front and humping the bed a little as he tilted his head to watch Liam lie down horizontally next to him, his boyfriend’s dick getting hard again in his restless fondling. The Alpha bent his legs up and moved back towards Mason, his ass cheeks tensing and releasing as Scott looked forward to another good fucking. “All yours, Mason, take me however you want!”

“Don’t know how long I’ll last.” Mason replied, shrugging as he lined up his cock and used his left hand to spread Scott’s ass wide, the hole stretched and drops of Liam’s cum draped around the rim. “Especially with that in front of me, fuck!”

“Take your time, Mason,” Liam said, raising his foot to brush it against his best friend’s waist. “Enjoy it, feel everything, and know that you can fuck Scott as hard and fast as you like! You really love it like that, huh, Alpha?”

“Yup!”

Mason swallowed at the sight of Scott’s massive grin and shuffled closer, already groaning as soon as the tip of his dick passed between the tan cheeks and touched against Scott’s hole. He held it there for a moment, letting his breath build inside his chest, eyes bright as his gaze dropped between Scott’s naked back and Liam’s languid jerk off. “Yeah, this is gonna be awesome!” Mason slipped his cock into Scott's ass all at once, the Alpha’s hole feeling both insanely tight and gloriously sloppy. His dick was longer, though not as thick as Liam’s cock, the bulbous head pushing along the slick, cum-filled tunnel to his deeper reaches. “Ahhh!” Mason groaned at the sensation, knowing that it was Liam that had lubed his way to such pleasure, Scott grunting under him as Mason fell forward on top of the older guy, pounding into his ass at a furious pace, almost uncontrollably. But Scott didn’t object, if anything, he clenched tighter around Mason’s dick and moaned loudly into the duvet. “Fuck, dude!”

“That’s really hot, Mason!” Liam agreed, wetting his lips as he dragged his eyes over the dark skin of his best friend’s body, now slick and glistening with sweat from the energetic thrusts of his dick inside Scott’s ass. He grinned when he got up and moved to the other side of the bed, standing in front of Scott, seeing his boyfriend’s blissful expression and glassy-eyed stare. “Nuh uh, Scott, you’re not just gonna ride this one out. Open up!”

Scott parted his lips obediently and stuck out his tongue, eyes sparkling as Liam leaned forward and slipped his dick into the warm, wet cave, groaning when his tongue tapped on the head. The Alpha closed his lips around the thick cock and began to bob his head back and forth, getting more of Liam’s cock inside even as Mason raised himself up and adjusted his position, so his thrusts became harder and shorter, not quite giving Scott the same level of satisfaction, but clearly doing it for Mason; the younger guy moaning and groaning and practically _bouncing_ his naval against Scott’s smooth cheeks. Liam’s hands were on his shoulders and head, guiding Scott’s mouth up and down his shaft, moaning loudly whenever the Alpha’s tongue swirled around the tip of his dick. “Mmh,” Scott hummed, pulled off his cock and nodding for Liam to come closer. “I got an idea…”

Mason paused, looking at the two werewolves, frowning when Liam straightened up from his crouched position next to Scott’s face, sporting a massive grin. But just when he was about to question it, Scott clenched his ass tight and Mason grunted, collapsing forward onto his back again, driving his dick all the way inside the cum-filled hole. “Awww, Scott, fuck!” Mason squeezed his eyes closed to savour the sensations before they snapped open when he felt a stream of hot air at his ass. “Huh?”

“Hey there,” Liam grinned at him, lying behind him, head raised and smirking as he rested his hands on Mason’s smooth butt cheeks. “Scott had this sexy little idea and I quite liked it! Especially since he’s gonna be filled with your cum in a few minutes…” Liam stopped speaking, pulling himself forwards and burying his face into Mason’s ass crack, puckered lips kissing at his pulsing hole, wet tongue wasting no time to slather salvia all around the tender skin. He grinned widely when Mason moaned uncontrollably, rocking back into Liam’s thrusting tongue, riding the intrusion as though it was a cock. 

“Aw, fuck, Liam, I can’t handle…I’m gonna cum!”

“Not yet!” Scott cried out, arching his back so he could look over one shoulder at the younger guys. “I want Liam to have enough time to loosen that sweet ass of yours, Mason, I know you’re gonna get off so hard with the knowledge that your _best friend_ is rimming you right now; his tongue in your hole, making you wide and sloppy and messy and ready for my Alpha cock to fill you up! But first I want you to dump everything you got into my ass! I want you to cum like a fucking werewolf!”

“Aw! Aw! Aw! Yeah, fucking, yes, Scott! I’m gonna cream you so bad!” Mason yelled, not caring who else in the house heard him, his dick shuddering and spewing out floods of thick cum, coating the inside of Scott’s already filled hole. “AWWWW!” Mason grunted one last time, collapsing on top of him as Liam went into a frenzy behind him, slurping and sucking, making out with his hole, obscene noises coming from his best friend’s ministrations, prompting Mason to shoot again, seconds after his first orgasm washed through him, a smaller, though somehow more pleasurable spurt that made his cock throb and Scott groan under him. “Fuck, I’m gonna need a minute here, guys, I don’t have werewolf stamina!”

 

“Mmh!”

“Mmph!”

“Mmmmh!”

“Dude, watch your teeth,” Ethan grimaced, patting Danny’s ass cheeks firmly, “You’ve really let your technique slide since Stiles took over sucking duty!”

“What?” Danny pulled off his cock with a pop and turned around, so he could look Ethan in the eye. “What did you just say?”

“Uh, I mean, it’s fine, but I can tell you’re not that into it anymore.”

“I never really was, you know that.” He replied, shrugging. “I love getting my cock sucked and Stiles has a great talent for deep throating, but you know I’m all about that ass-play!”

“Hmm,” Ethan hummed, looking away from him and up at Danny’s smooth, dark ass cheeks inches from his face. “I guess we could just skip the blowjobs and start rimming and fucking early?”

“Or maybe you guys just need an extra dick to keep things interesting?!”

They both turned to the door, seeing Isaac standing in the entrance, as naked as he was when he entered the party a few hours before, his long, pale cock jutting out from his body, the flared head was a tender pink and already glistening. “The jetlag is pretty bad, and I can’t sleep,” He added dramatically, “But then, who is sleeping in this house?”

“Hmm,” Ethan glanced at Danny with a smirk. “What do you say? Room for one more?”

“I never turn down a threesome!” The lacrosse stud grinned, “And you did arrive late, Isaac, so that must mean you have plenty of cum still in those big werewolf balls!”

“Yup,” The other guy sauntered over, untying and dropping his scarf by the bedside. “But unlike before, I don’t want it going to waste and lining one of your holes, I want to actually see it, and you both have such dark, delicious bodies that the contrast of my cum on your skin is going to get me off hard!” He trailed a hand over Danny’s back and one along Ethan’s smooth shoulders, both of them getting out of the sixty-nine position to allow him to join them. “Mmmh, those are some fine cocks!”

“I suppose a new dick is acceptable,” Danny muttered, gesturing for Ethan to move around so he could grasp Isaac’s long member, pumping it up and down slowly before wrapping his mouth and tongue around the broad head. “Mmh!”  
Ethan grinned back at his boyfriend and lay on his front, crotch twisted towards the newcomer as he renewed sucking Danny’s dick, closing his eyes once he felt the rush of warm breath and the kiss of moist lips and a talented tongue close over the tip of his cock. “Aww, mmh!”

Isaac smirked and looked up along Ethan’s tanned, muscular body as he blew the other werewolf, his hand mimicking Danny’s movement on his cock; twisting and pumping just enough to make Ethan moan while his lips closed around the engorged member securely, his tongue swiping under and around the head, collecting precum greedily. He closed his eyes when Danny began bobbing up and down on his cock quickly, the sudden change in pace taking him by pleasurable surprise, though right as he thought he was about to flood the guy’s mouth with cum, Danny pulled off, leaving Isaac groaning and thrusting uselessly into the air. “What the hell?”

“Huh?” Ethan stopped sucking Danny the moment Isaac released his cock from his mouth, looking at them. “Problems?”

“I thought you said you wanted to see your cum _on_ us, not in us?!” Danny grinned lazily and crawled over to the bedside table, opening a drawer to pull out a large, flesh-colored dildo. “And I want that too; Ethan’s abs and pecs look awesome when they’re glistening with sweat and cum, so I want to watch you two have some fun for a while. We were about to fuck when you joined us, Isaac, this will do me for a while until you’re more aroused!”

Ethan and Isaac watched as Danny laid down on his back and spread his legs, Ethan darting forward to grab the nearby bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers. He smirked over his shoulder at the other guy, adjusting his position so Isaac could watch him lube up Danny, the werewolf stroking his spit-slick cock eagerly. “Is that ok for you, babe? You want me to go deeper?”

“I want you to rim his ass!” Danny grinned, impaling himself on the dildo with a satisfied grunt, nodding towards Isaac. “He and Stiles look about as pale as each other, but there seems to be more of an ass to grab onto while you bury your face in between his cheeks!”

“You up for that?” Ethan looked at Isaac, seeing him nod. “Sweet! Let me lie down and then climb on top of me!”

Isaac waited as Ethan rolled over and smirked at him, shuffling backwards into the other werewolf’s grasp, feeling strong hands grip his thighs, urging Isaac back even further, his cock trailing across Ethan’s pecs, the drooling tip resting against the first row of his defined abs. He stopped moving when he felt the brush of lips against his crack, holding his breath until Ethan touched him, a soft kiss on his ass cheeks, a careful lick around his waiting rim, the pleasurable stroke of a wet tongue over his clenching hole. “Ahh…” Isaac bowed his head, hooded eyes looking over at Danny next to them, one hand stroking himself up and down, the other slowly pumping the thick dildo in and out of his hole. “Mmmh! Fuck, Ethan!”

Ethan grinned as the other guy began to make more noise, grunting and groaning and sometimes whispering his name, other times it was Danny’s he called out in fevered delight. He hugged Isaac’s body to him closer, his legs slotting into place under Ethan’s muscular arms, thighs bent slightly to allow him to clasp his hands across Isaac’s lower back, burying his face into the smooth butt, mouthing at his ring, waiting for the right moment to finally thrust his tongue inside and complete his pleasure. “Mmh, mmh, yeah!” Ethan moaned into him, feeling his cock getting sucked, Isaac beginning to rock back and forth against his intruding tongue. The werewolf pulled away for a moment, reforming his tongue into a battering ram to better penetrate the clenched ring of muscle, slamming his face back into Isaac’s ass and pushing the tingling wetness into him. “Mmph!”

“Fuck!” Isaac gasped, pulling off Ethan’s dick and instead grinding his ass back against the guy’s handsome face even as Danny grinned knowingly at him. “Oh, man! Oh, don’t stop that!”

“Riding his tongue is pretty awesome, huh?” Danny said, sweeping his eyes over Isaac’s flushed face and rocking hips. “Do you think you’ll cum that way?”

“Uh, yeah,” Came the shaky reply. “If he keeps rimming me like he is, there’ll be a cum puddle all over his chest!”

“Mmh, that, I’d like to see that happen! And since you love sucking cock so much,” Danny got up on his knees, one hand holding the dildo in place, and crawled over to them, sinking back down on his haunches in front of Isaac. He used his other hand to grip his thick dick, gently slapping either side of the werewolf’s face with the precum smeared tip. “Suck on this for me!” Danny slipped his cock into Isaac’s waiting mouth and smirked as the werewolf greedily took him deep into his throat. “Oh, yeah! You’re a natural!”

“Mmmph!” He groaned as the thick cock hit the back of his throat, the gag reflex suppressed, letting it glide further in. A brief moment of panic threatened to seize him, but Isaac ignored it when Ethan’s skilled tongue delved a little deeper and made his dick throb against the smooth, tanned expanse of muscle under him. Isaac began sucking again, letting Danny’s cock slip a little further out so he could concentrate on moving back and forth along the wide shaft, his lips fully parted to allow the cock to slide in and out with ease. He clenched his ass harder around Ethan’s intruding tongue, waves of pleasure erupting from the guy’s flicks and graceful licks, his dick now humping Ethan’s chest, desperate to get off, desperate to flood his cum all over that beautiful skin, thinking about the contrast in shades made the impending release all the more enjoyable. “Ugh, ah, yeah.” Isaac managed to mumble around Danny’s cock.

Ethan renewed his efforts with extra vigor as soon as he heard Isaac’s pleading moans and felt his cock drool even more precum onto his chest. The three of them were all moving fast now, rocking back and forth into each, smooth skin becoming slick with sweat, muscles prominent as they were worked, and desire zinging in the air around the trio. Even with Isaac’s mouth and ass being used, he still managed to find the mindfulness to wrap a hand around Ethan’s thick cock and pump it up and down relentlessly, adding to the werewolf’s pleasure. “Mmmh!”

“Aw, yeah, you’re close, aren’t ya, Isaac?” Danny whispered, straightening up to ride his dildo harder, bouncing up and down on the girthy imitation as his dick was being slurped on greedily. He traced a hand over his chest, seeing Isaac stare at his erect nipple, he teased it a little, his hand caressing downwards, sweat making his abs glisten in the low lighting. It was a gesture that seemed to do it for Isaac, and Danny grinned widely as the werewolf pulled off his cock and humped his own dick furiously along Ethan’s chest, the tan skin covered in precum, making it easy for him to slide his cock onto hard pecs and along those washboard abs Ethan was so proud of. “That’s it, let’s see that torrent of jizz!”

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Isaac cried out, ramming his ass back onto Ethan’s tongue and finally shooting his load; thick ropes of creamy cum splattering all over the guy’s chest and abs. “Aw yeah!” He moaned, continuing to spurt, his jizz reaching Ethan’s cock and splashing along his smooth naval, dripping down the sides. Isaac panted hard, looking up in time to see Danny’s hand moving rapidly, his fist a blur as he repeatedly impaled himself on the dildo and suddenly the guy was shooting too, the first volley splattering all over Isaac’s face and collarbones, the second drops caught on his chin as he nosed against Danny’s balls, his tongue out, tasting the salty rain as it poured down his shaft and into the waiting mouth. “Mmh, yeah, Danny, you taste so good!”

“And you look epic!” Danny managed to gasp, his eyes half closed, scent hitting Ethan and Isaac like an eighteen-wheeler, both their dicks remaining hard as the guy milked out the last drops onto Isaac’s cheeks and lips. “You gotta be ready to cum after all that, Ethan!”

“Yeah,” He grinned at his boyfriend as Isaac rolled off him, face flushed, lips bruised and puffy, his expression one of horny satisfaction. Ethan glanced down and his cum-slick torso, Isaac having covered almost all of his muscles with his thick cream. The werewolf’s smile grew bigger and he used his hands to push most of the mess down his body towards his cock, not caring that some of the cum slipped between his legs and around his hole, enjoying the longing moans from Isaac and Danny. Ethan started jerking himself off, using Isaac’s cum as lube, looking between them eagerly. “Kiss each other, make out.” He commanded, watching them obey enthusiastically. “Mmh!”

Danny was more aggressive, pulling Isaac into him, their mouths crashing together as he tasted his cum on the other guy’s lips, though the werewolf was more tactile, his hands now on Danny’s chest, tweaking his nipples, and ghosting over his arms as they explored each other’s mouths. He glanced towards Ethan, smirking as he saw his boyfriend’s expression, knowing that he was seconds from cumming. “C’mon,” Danny whispered to Isaac, pulling away from him and gesturing towards Ethan. They both lay down opposite each other, Ethan’s hips in between them, and began to make out again, this time moving closer and closer until suddenly Ethan let go of his cock and their lips wrapped around the top third of the shaft and head, tongues lashing it, slurping against him, both tasting the mix of Isaac’s cum and Ethan’s precum, until finally Ethan couldn’t take any more and exploded into their mouths.

“Ahh! Fuck, yeah! Oh, yeah, feed from the fount of glory, boys!” Ethan cried out as he stared at their stretched cheeks, his cum spilling out across their faces and back onto his abs and thighs. “Fuck yeah, that was awesome!” 

 

“You ok, Stiles?” Brett whispered as he saw the older guy slip out of Jackson’s bedroom. It was almost four, but that didn’t seem to matter to the other occupants, the sounds of their sex audible from the hallway between the rooms and the stairs.

“Yeah, just checking on Corey and Aiden,” He shrugged with a grin. “They’ve been strangely silent compared to the rest of the house!”

“Yup…” They both fell silent as a pleasured cry echoed around them, Brett nodding towards Scott and Liam’s room. “They’re certainly enjoying themselves.”

“And you?”

“Oh, I just got up for a glass of water,” The werewolf held it up to show him. “We had quite the workout earlier!”

“Uh huh,” Stiles agreed, looking over Brett’s shirtless body, the tanned hunk clad in only loose-fitting shorts. “Though, I seem to recall that you weren’t really paying _me_ much attention even when you were balls deep in my ass.”

“Err.”

“No, no, it’s cool, Jackson likes the attention, and since he and I are ‘officially’ over, I think you should explore that with him.” Stiles smiled, nodding encouragingly at the door to Jackson’s room. “I know you want it too, and I don’t need to be a werewolf to pick up on the way you were looking at him this evening.”

“Are you sure?” Brett was hesitant, even flushing a little. “He just broke up with you, I don’t-”

“Dude, relax.” Stiles placed a hand on his bare shoulder and steered Brett towards the door. “It doesn’t have to be this massive thing, just go in, talk to him, see what happens, yeah?”

“Yeah, ok.” Brett nodded happily. “Thanks, Stiles!”

“And drink up, don’t want you to get dehydrated,” He added with a sultry grin. “Or I guess you could pour it over yourself and make those defined abs really glisten!”

“Uh, maybe.” Brett glanced over his shoulder as Stiles laughed and walked away from him. He reached out and slowly pushed the door of Jackson’s room open, preparing to turn around in case the other werewolf was asleep, but he was pleasantly surprised to see Jackson sitting up in bed, looking towards him with a welcoming smile. “Hey.”

“Hey, I heard you and Stiles out there, come on in.” Jackson patted the bed next to him, pausing before added, “And you can set the water down, I don’t need to see those sweet abs glisten to know how hot you are!”

“Uh, yeah, sorry about that.”

“Don’t apologize, I like you.” Jackson ran his eyes over Brett’s chest, pausing on his small, though hard, nipples. “All of you, which is what you like, right?”

“Yeah, I mean, um.” Brett sat down close to him, pulse spiking as he flicked his eyes up Jackson’s torso, seeing the edge of his hip from the angle that the duvet was wrapped around him, knowing that Jackson was naked underneath the bedclothes. “Uh, I like fucking and getting fucked as much as the next guy, and I cum just fine, but the most intense orgasm I’ve ever experienced was kinda this afternoon. Being with you, touching your arms and chest, glorying in your muscles and defined body, that was…epic.” 

“Thanks,” Jackson murmured, placing a hand on Brett’s forearm, his thumb stroking the tanned skin back and forth. “Do you want to stay a while? See if we can’t recreate that feeling? I mean, this has been mostly Stiles’ party so far, but I know he’d feel bad if you didn’t get off as hard as everyone else here is, evidently!” He gestured at the wall behind him as Ethan released a howl of pleasure to illustrate his point. “See?”

“Well, I wouldn’t Stiles to get upset!” Brett returned his grin and stood up, sliding his shorts off, cock already hard and pointing outwards. He climbed back onto the bed, rolling over Jackson to lie next to him, on top of the duvet. Jackson smiled a little wider and threw the covers off, slipping out to join Brett once he had replaced the duvet under them. For a moment, both guys just looked at each other’s bodies, Jackson focusing on Brett’s incredible eight-pack abs, something he’d never seen before, while the other werewolf couldn't take his eyes off Jackson's strong, wide pectoral muscles and big, erect nipples, the smooth, alabaster skin surrounding darkened flesh demanding to be sucked was enough to make Brett grasp his cock and begin tugging at it. Jackson raised his right hand and spread it across his chest towards his collarbone, making his biceps tighten and grow bigger. “Fuck, that’s hot!”

“Oh? You like this?” He smirked and flicked his fingers along his pecs, teasing the hardened nubs, wetting his lips as Brett's eyes followed him hungrily. Jackson raised his other hand, this one used to curl around the back of his neck, showing off his defined upper arm and smooth pit, both of which he slowly caressed for Brett's pleasure. His own cock was hard now, aroused by the sensual massage as much as by the rapt attention the other guy was giving him, and the heavy scent of lust that hung between them. Jackson paused as he played with his hardened nipples; running his fingers over and back between them, a gentle rub with the pad of his finger, enough to make him arch and moan. "Do you want a turn?"

“I want nothing more!” Brett whispered huskily, rolling onto his stomach so he ground his cock into the mattress while his hands were free to touch and feel Jackson’s body. He started at the smooth base of Jackson's cock, ignoring the hard member, and instead creeping his fingers upwards, the hairless skin giving him only a slight sensation of resistance that would otherwise have been removed if they were using oil to glide his way over the perfect musculature at his fingertips. But Brett wanted to use his tongue, wanted to dip it into the hard ridges of Jackson's abs and trace the runnel all the way up his chest towards the two big pecs that were the older guy's hottest feature. _Though, I wouldn't mind greasing those arms up as I go, nothing hotter than seeing them taut and oiled!_

"Talk to me," Jackson said suddenly, reaching down to place his hand on the side of Brett's neck, fingers touching his back and hair, while his thumb gently stroked the prominent jawbone of the lacrosse star’s face "Don't keep your thoughts inside, tell me what you like, what you want to do, what you need. Tell me all of it!"

"Mmh," Brett grinned as he lowered his head, kissing Jackson's abs one by one, his tongue darting out to lick the sweet skin even as his hips rocked hard against the bed, his cock in the perfect place between hardness and orgasm. "I want to lick your abs, kiss your skin, taste every inch of your smooth, perfect chest, and damn, I just _need_ to suck your hard nipples right now."

"That's what they're erect for!" Jackson grinned, pulling Brett gently towards them, the younger guy not letting his passage up Jackson's chest go wasted, his tongue drawing a wet line up his abs to the base of his left pec, his lips taking over as he began to kiss and moan at the developed muscle, finally able to close his mouth over the hardened nub of sensitive flesh. "Mmmh! Yeah! That’s so hot, suckle on ‘em, Brett!”

"Uh, um, uh!" Brett groaned around nipple, feeling his balls tighten as he pulled off the first one and sloppily trailed his mouth over to the other, capturing it in his lips. "Mmh!" He could feel Jackson jerking off, his grunts and groans enough to make Brett suck harder, use his tongue to flick and tease the nipple, his hands on Jackson's biceps, enjoying the motion of his left hand as he beat off. 

"Aww, yeah!" Jackson groaned, stars exploding behind his eyes as Brett's passion overwhelmed him and he began to cum, long ropes of cream spurting out of his cock to splash against his abs and dribble down his dick, the first volley expending his energy as the rest shot upwards like a geyser and fell back down on his hand. "Yeah, Brett! Yeah, Brett! Yeah, Brett!" Jackson repeated over and over, his other hand holding Brett's head tight, encouraging his mouth to continue to suck and lick and play with his nipples long after the hard burn of pleasure faded into a warm glow. He finally released the younger guy when he could smell Brett's impending cumshot, pushing him back and shaking his head. "Don't cum yet."

"Why not? This is everything I ever wanted!" Brett replied, lips tingling as he stared at Jackson's nips, even darker in color and seemingly bigger than before. 

"You haven't let me worship you yet." Jackson grinned at him, "And I have oil!"

“Uh, I guess I can hold out for that.” Brett nodded, sitting up, his dick throbbing in excitement. “Where do you want me?”

“Get that towel from the chair and spread it out on the bed.” Jackson directed him, reaching into the bedside locker to pull out a bottle of baby oil. “That’s it, now lie back against me so I can reach down to your abs. Yeah, like that.”

Brett settled against Jackson, careful not to touch his cock in case he came immediately, the arousal he felt in that moment was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before, perhaps because Jackson actually _wanted_ to do this. All the other guys he had dated didn't seem to understand how he got off just looking at them flex without ever unbuttoning their pants, but Jackson finally felt like a kindred spirit. Brett rolled his head back to rest on Jackson's side, as the werewolf's left hand held the bottle of oil over his body and squeezed, a stream of the silky liquid splashing across Brett's smooth chest and dribbling down his abs towards his cock.

He quickly slipped his fingers along his thigh to gather up the excess lubricant and smeared it along the shaft of his cock, beginning to jerk as Jackson put down the bottle and used his hands to spread the oil over Brett's muscles. Brett tensed his body, arching up slightly to fit into Jackson's hands, groaning when the older guy placed his entire hand over Brett's right pec and massaged it, his fingers pulling pack to tease and pinch the hard nipple. "That's it! That's it! Oh, my god, that's it!" Brett cried out, cheeks flushing with heat and the incredible sensations Jackson was creating with just his finger and thumb. 

"Haha, yeah, I thought you might enjoy that from what we did earlier!" Jackson grinned at him, using his other hand to rub Brett's moving bicep up and down, holding his arm loosely to feel the flex in his muscles. "You're so hot right now..."

"Uhh!" Brett moaned in reply, mouth open and panting as Jackson moved his hand over his chest to pay attention to the other nipple, fingers slipping in the slick oil that coated Brett's skin. "Yeah, oh, man!"

Jackson caught his eye and grinned, leaning in to kiss him, a brief touch of their lips together as his hand slid further down Brett's chest towards his cock. They broke apart when Jackson's hand joined the two that were fisting Brett's dick, but he was reluctant to leave those erect nipples unattended and dragged his free hand from the werewolf's moving bicep across to begin teasing the nub of sensitive flesh anew. 

Brett had been close from the beginning and Jackson complete focus on him and the hotness of their mutual muscle worship was too much for him to bear. "Aw, fuck, dude! I can't hold it back anymore! I too close!"

"Do it for me! Cum for me, Brett, just give me one volley and then I'll massage you all night, baby!"

"Aw, fuck, that's...awww!" Brett cried out, jerking off furiously with Jackson's help as the guy spread his fingers and managed to touch both of Brett's nipples at once. "AW YEAH!" His whole body tensed, making his pecs look bigger and his abs tighter, his cock firing off a line of white cum along the runnel that ran between the defined muscles. "Awww, fuck, yeah!" Brett moaned, panting hard, his heart racing as he painted his stomach with the rest of his cum, collapsing against Jackson with a gratified sigh, the other guy still massaging his body as he cooled down, hands moving to arms and shoulders with steady purpose.

 

Aiden had just pushed his cock into the entrance of Corey’s tight hole when the bedroom door opened and they both turned to stare at Stiles as he sauntered in, his boner visible through the snug-fitting trunks he was wearing. “Uh, hi?”

“Hey guys!” Stiles grinned at them, his tone casual. “I didn’t really expect you to be sleeping with the way you were going at the party, but, uh, wasn’t expecting that you’d already be at the fucking stage.”

“Stiles!” Corey groaned, his hole clenching nervously, in turn causing Aiden to growl and hold him closer, his hands on Corey’s back and ass. “What are you doing here?!”

“So, Jackson and I are officially over-”

“I thought you guys broke up last year?”

“And I wanted to sleep between my two favorite guys.” Stiles continued talking, ignoring Aiden’s question. “But since you’re in the middle of fucking, I guess I can wait, if you don’t mind me watching?”

“Um…” Corey flushed, glancing back at Aiden gripping his muscular forearm when the older guy raised it to hold his head comfortingly. “Ok, I mean, we did all fuck you in front of each other, Stiles, I suppose it’s only fair, right, Aiden?”

“If you don’t want him here, I can throw him out.”

“Hey!” Stiles scowled at them even as he pulled his underwear off and climbed onto the bed, next to them, eying up the way Corey was on top of Aiden, his cute butt split by the werewolf’s massive cock. “My ass is ruined, I’m not going to be getting fucked for like a week, and no, dildos don’t count, I’ll be using my extensive collection at last!”

“Uh huh.” Aiden smirked at him, easing a little more of his thick cock into Corey’s lubed hole. “So, you want…?”

“Just to watch, Aiden.” Stiles shrugged, “I might get hard, but pretty sure I’ll be shooting blanks I’ve cum so much this weekend!”

“I would’ve thought all that jizz in your ass would replenish the stocks,” Corey muttered, bowing his head to kiss Aiden’s chest, eyes closed as another inch was pushed into him. 

“Oooh, touché!” 

“You ok, Corey?” Aiden asked, sliding his hand back down Corey’s smooth skin to slip a finger into his crack, siphoning off the pain he was causing the younger guy. “Better?”

“Much.” Corey nodded gratefully, sinking back onto Aiden’s cock as he thrust up into him. “I’m used to something that long, yours is just a lot thicker, and it feels better, like I’m being stretched with just enough ache to make it real.”

“That’s great, you’re doing awesome, Corey.” Aiden kissed the top of his head, all but ignoring Stiles as the other guy lay down next to them, casually playing with his half-hard cock and running his eyes over them both. “I’m going to start moving now, ok?”

“Yeah, go for it.” Corey moaned, eyes closed as his hands gripped Aiden’s biceps and his face rested comfortably on his broad, tanned chest. “Mmmh, feels so good!”

“Told ya it would.” The werewolf grinned cockily and moved his hands to Corey’s hips, pulling his ass up and then down, slowly and gracefully at first, not letting the tight hole move beyond half his girth buried inside. But Aiden sped up with Corey moaned encouragingly at him grinding his ass back down when Aiden thrust up. “Uh, yeah! Ok, getting faster, now, Corey. Uh, fuck!”

“Uh huh.” Corey sat up a little, wanting to look at Aiden’s face as he rode his big cock, his hole no longer feeling stretched, but rather as though it was being perfectly filled. “Mmh! Aww!” He clenched instinctively as Aiden’s lips parted and he panted a low growl that sent shivers of pleasure down Corey’s spine and sunk into his ass. “Uhh, fuck, yes! Aiden, fill me! Fill me with your cock!”

“That’s it, Corey,” Aiden whispered, pulling the younger guy’s ass harder onto his thick dick, thrusting back and forth rapidly now that he was used to the size of the intrusion. “Aw, fuck, dude, you are so tight, are you sure you’re not a werewolf?!”

“Haha,” Corey laughed a little, his eyes sparkling as Aiden looked at him, entranced by the sudden grin. “No, not a werewolf!”

“Hmm, guess that’ll be a mystery for another time.” Aiden shared his grin and nodded. “You tell me when you’re ready to cum ok, and I’ll make sure you get off like nothing you’ve ever felt before.”

“Fuck, Aiden,” Stiles sniggered next to them, “You really do believe that you’ve got a magic cock, don’t you?”

“You keep coming back for more, Stiles!”

“Yeah, ok, um, you can use it to get Corey off, but I’m not just sitting here for the amazing live porn shoot that this is,” Stiles got up on his knees, nodding at Corey. “Turn over and I’ll blow you, I mean, if want to cum _really_ hard!”

“Um, sure?” 

“Great! C’mon, Aiden!”

“Ugh,” Aiden sighed in mock exasperation, lowering his ass to the bed, and helping Corey off his cock, turning him over and letting the younger guy rest against him as they re-formed their position, crossing his arms over Corey’s stomach. He kissed the younger guy’s shoulders and neck. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” Corey nodded, closing his eyes as he felt Aiden’s powerful heartbeat echo through his own. Part of him wanted to stay like that, feeling protected by the werewolf’s strong embrace, but desire for finishing what they had started won out and he glanced at Stiles. “Whenever you are?”

“Oh yeah!” Stiles shuffled over in between their spread legs and helped Aiden stuff his cock back into Corey’s ass, grinning at the way the younger guy’s expression turned into one of intense pleasure. “Maybe Aiden does have a magic cock after all.” 

“Uhhh!”

“Yeah, I thought so.” Stiles smirked and bent forward, waiting for Aiden to start fucking him again, watching as the werewolf rabbited in and out of Corey’s ass while at the same time gripping the guy’s hips and bouncing him up and down on his large cock. Corey’s own dick was already glistening, caught in shafts of moonlight from the window, making Stiles’ mouth drool at the thoughts of wrapping his tongue around it and getting Corey to cum. As much as he enjoyed everyone else’s orgasmic expressions, he had absolutely fallen for the way Corey managed to make himself look utterly innocent and yet devilishly sexy with the arch of a brow and the parting of his lips. “Fuck, I can’t wait any longer!”

“No! Not yet!” Corey moaned, gripping Aiden’s thigh, his hole a mass of pleasurable sensations, and his cock already feeling close to erupting. He didn’t dare touch it in case he came at a single touch, a fear which was realized as soon as Stiles’ lips wrapped around the head of his dick. “Fuck! Oh god! Aiden, I can’t-”

“Ride it out, Corey! Because I’m cumming too!” Aiden groaned in unison with him, feeling himself unload into Corey’s ass, pulling his hips down to rest against his naval, completely buried inside the tight hole, bucking against him slowly. “Oh, fuck, you’re perfect!”

“Uh, uh, uh, Stiles, stop!” Corey mumbled, blinking his eyes as tears of pleasure gathered in the corners, the college guy having swallowed his entire load. “Ugh!” 

“Mmh! Yum!” Stiles winked at him as he pulled off Corey’s cock and smirked at him. “Let me get you a towel.” He stood up, walking over to the bathroom, glancing back with a grin as he saw the way Aiden crossed his arms over Corey’s chest again, his cock still buried inside him, Corey’s eyes closed, that perfect expression etched into Stiles’ mind. “Best weekend ever, guys.”

 

It was warm on the decking area by the pool as they gathered the next morning, some sharing sheepish grins as they avoided talking about how loud they were the previous night after the party had ended. But Stiles wasn’t one of them, sitting between Ethan and Aiden, Corey lying on Aiden’s other side, while Danny rested against Ethan’s chest. He sipped a glass of orange juice, looking out over the rippling water as Jackson and Brett swam laps up and down the length of the pool. “Man, I wish this day never had to end, so we’d never have to disperse; back to Beacon Hills or further afield.”

“There’ll be other celebrations we can meet up for, Stiles.” Ethan said, patting his arm. “How about St Patrick’s Day?”

“I guess.” He shrugged. “I haven’t been able to use my ‘get a little Irish in ya’ joke yet. Pity none of us have red hair though, you wouldn’t consider it for one day, Ethan?”

“Uh, no.”

“Easter too.” Danny supplied, smirking between them. 

“And Independence Day.” Corey added, looking at him. “That’d be a good one to meet up on, since we’d all be off, and it’d be hot, so we could go to the beach and, uh, have some fireworks?”

“Oh, Corey, I love how you think!” Stiles grinned, glancing up as Scott, Liam, and Mason came outside, Isaac following them with a tray of mimosas. “Fourth of July Cumplosion it is!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for giving me the patience I required in getting this done. Needless to say, it took a lot longer than I anticipated and has been my most ambitious smut serial to ever write. It won’t be something I’ll be doing again for a while, but it was very enjoyable to write and imagine and to pair off some characters that I wouldn’t even think about, like Aiden/Corey, that was particularly hot! I hope you’ve enjoyed this story, and do let me know if you’d be interested in a one-off follow up for Stiles’ Fourth of July _Cumplosion!_

**Author's Note:**

> I was hoping to have this fully completed and ready to upload one day after another before Christmas, but I've been too busy with work and other projects, however I will have this story completed before the New Year rolls in (hopefully!) Additional tags will be added for new chapters.


End file.
